RWBY Book of Erotica
by Izlawake
Summary: A collection of mature erotic one shots of the RWBY series. ENDED
1. An Icy Rose

A/N: I'm happy to report that this series is back online. I'm sorry I had to take it down, but I had to to avoid being banned and losing all my fanfics because of some whiny little schmuck that didn't like what I write and threatened to report me. So I took it down temporary, got him banned in return, and now RWBY: Book of Erotica is back and here to stay! I'll be uploading the chapters over the next few weeks, then new ones will be uploaded every two or three weeks.

 **Chapter 1: Ruby x Weiss** (contains lesbian, titplay, oral, fingering, scissoring.)

Weiss Schnee sat on a chair outside the balcony window of her dorm room, watching as the winter storm settled into Vale, spreading a blanket of snowflakes onto the city. She sipped a mug of hot cocoa while she watched the each snowflake settle itself against the surface of the balcony before being unrecognizable from the others. "Such a soothing sight," Weiss muttered her breath with a small smile across her face.

Suddenly, the dorm door was thrown open and her team leader, Ruby Rose, burst inside. "Weiss, you would not believe what I just–" Ruby started.

"Ruby, will you shut up?!" Weiss demanded, cutting her off and scaring the poor girl. Weiss realized what she had done when she saw the tears well up in Ruby's eyes. "I-I'm sorry, Ruby, I meant none of it." Ruby wiped her tears away, but new ones replaced them soon after.

"Why do you have to be so mean to me, Weiss?" Ruby whimpered. "What did I do to you?"

Weiss did not answer, instead walking over and taking Ruby into her arms. Ruby was reluctant at first, but she accepted the hug, giving Weiss a hug back. "C'mon, let's sit and watch the snow fall together, okay? We can eat cookies while we watch too." The mention of cookies perked Ruby up, and while the red-clad girl pulled up a chair and small table, Weiss went into the small dorm kitchen and fixed up a large bowl of cookies and a large glass of milk for her friend.. When she returned, Ruby was sitting in her chair gazing outside the window in awe. Only when Ruby heard the _CLINK_ of the cookie bowl did she snap from her trance. Even before Weiss sat down, Ruby was already stuffing her face full of cookies followed by a large swig of milk. Weiss munched on a couple cookies herself, sipping her cocoa to wash it down.

"Enjoying those cookies, Ruby?" Weiss inquired. The answer seemed quite obvious since she was gobbling cookies up. Ruby washed her mouthful down with some milk, letting out a long gasp of air.

"You bet I am, Ice Queen," Ruby said cheerfully. Weiss did not take kindly to Ruby's nickname for her.

"Why does everyone call me that?" Weiss mumbled. "I know I can be rude and mean at times, but I'm not always like that."

"I think you can be bossy, rude, and an overall crabapple at times," Ruby admitted, making Weiss grow a frown. "But since we have been teammates, I can noticed that you can be kind, noble, and even heartwarming, even with an icy heart." Ruby's words suddenly warmed Weiss' heart.

"Ruby…I don't know what to say," Weiss whispered, beginning to blush.

"Well, let's just watch the snow fall." With a nod from the Ice Queen, the two girls resumed their snowfall watch, occasionally grabbing a cookie from the bowl. after about ten minutes, both girls reached inside the bowl and ended up grabbing each other's hands. Weiss blushed and made a little "eep" sound while Ruby said nothing and found a cookie instead. Weiss glanced over at Ruby and watched as she snarfed down the cookie, which made her look cute. A small smile spread across Weiss' face as she felt herself grow warm near Ruby.

Weiss wondered how this girl is able to make her so happy with such few words and look cute from eating cookies. Then she discovered the answer, but she chose to keep it to herself for now, at least. Taking a few deep breaths, which went unnoticed by Ruby, Weiss took a cookie and rose from her chair and crossed to in front of Ruby. "Here you go, Ruby," she whispered, hovering the cookie in front of Ruby's face, teasing her. Ruby's eyes traced the cookie's path, never darting away. She snapped forward with a bite, but Weiss jerked the cookie out of her reach and quickly pressed her lips against Ruby's in a surprise kiss.

After pulling away after several seconds, Weiss looked at Ruby, who only stared, most likely in confusion. "W-Weiss–?" Ruby whispered. Weiss smiled and handed her the cookie. After Ruby swallowed the cookie, she found Weiss' cold hand caressing her cheek. "W-Weiss, what are you doing?"

Weiss only shushed her to stay silent, then lifted Ruby to her feet and continued to caress her face, hovering mere inches from the girl's face. "I want to tell you something," Weiss whispered. "I'm in love with you, Ruby Rose." Weiss' cheek was pure red, which shone beyond her pale white skin. Ruby was blushing as well, quite embarrassed that the Schnee heiress would say such a thing to her. Ruby's mouth fell agape, but that allowed Weiss to kiss her again, taking her by surprise once more. Ruby's eyes went wide, but then they slowly drooped and fell closed as she accepted the kiss. When they separated, Ruby was staring into Weiss' eyes.

"Weiss, I…I think I love you too," she muttered loud enough for Weiss to hear. "Sure, when we first met, you were just a mean, little…" Ruby let out a sigh. "…A mean, little bitch, but all I wanted was to be your friend and–!" Ruby was cut off as Weiss took her into a hug, holding Little Red close to her.

"You are my friend, Ruby," Weiss told her. "And, I have to admit, you make me smile every time you do something silly or cute." Ruby grinned and hugged Weiss back tight. Weiss released Ruby and raised her chin. "Mind if we do something on the bed while Blake and Yang are out?" There was a hint of lust within Weiss' voice, but Ruby did not notice.

"Um, okay," she answered. Weiss took the girl's hand and lead her over to Weiss' bed, sitting her down. Weiss sat down next to Ruby and put her hand on the girl's shoulder and pulling her close. Ruby said nothing, instead allowing Weiss to do whatever this "something" is. Weiss put both of her hands on Ruby's cheeks and clasped her lips against hers. Picking up on what Weiss wants to do, Ruby put her hands around Weiss' neck and kissed her back. After about a minute, Weiss pulled away and grinned at her friend before lying her down on the bed. Ruby contracted her limbs up, nervous as to what Weiss intended to do next. The heiress merely hovered over Ruby with a grin of desire spread across her lips. She pulled the icicle tiara out of her hair, allowing all the snow white hair to drape down onto her shoulders, Ruby, and the bed.

"Your hair looks so pretty, Weiss," Ruby complimented, touching several strands of her hair. Weiss giggled and kissed Ruby's lips, making Ruby pull her close. Weiss let go and moved down, kissing Ruby's cheek, then her neck, making Ruby moan at her touch. Weiss came up to see Ruby's ruby red cheeks and grinned again. She began unbuttoning her uniform's jacket and tossed it to the floor, then took off her shirt and throwing that aside.

Ruby went pure red when she found herself staring at a topless Weiss wearing a white bra. "W-Weiss, why are you taking your clothes off?" she whimpered. Weiss smiled at inched close to her face, kissing her cheek.

"Don't worry, Ruby," she whispered into her ear. "I will take care of everything." She then took off her skirt, revealing her white underwear, and she sat upon Ruby's lap. The little rose was blushing like crazy. "Want me to take your clothes off for you, or are you a big girl?"

Ruby swallowed and was hesitant, but seeing Weiss half naked before her filled her body with a strange warm feeling that she did not recognize; a warm feeling unlike sitting in front of a fireplace. Ruby slowly began undressing, taking extra time undoing her top thanks to her shaking hands. When it was done, Ruby laid before Weiss in her red and black underwear and red bra, looking away from Weiss with a red face. Weiss felt a little jealous that Ruby was more stacked than herself, but she ignored it to concentrate on the girl herself.

Weiss got down and kissed Ruby again, now Ruby accepted it fully without embarrassment. The heiress kissed her cheeks, then her neck, and moved down to her right breasts. Her hand formed around the soft, plump breast and that prompted a moan from Ruby. "W-Weiss…" she moaned. Ruby looked down at Weiss fondling her breast, curious as to why she was touching it in such a way. Ruby's breath started to pick up speed when Weiss' other hand went around her other breast. The strange feeling inside Ruby was stirring around inside her more now.

"Ruby, have you ever seen a girl naked before?" Weiss cooed.

"W-Well, Yang and I used to take baths together when we were young, but otherwise, no," she answered.

Weiss chuckled and she sat up. She reached around back and unhooked her bra, tossing it aside and revealing her tiny breasts to Ruby, both of them blushing like crazy. "Heh, they look so small," Ruby teased with a giggle.

Weiss gritted her teeth in frustration. "Oh yeah? Well let's see yours." She tore Ruby's bra off, allowing Ruby's breasts to flop off and sending the girl in gasps. Weiss cooed at how soft Ruby's breasts looked and bore down onto them. Her mouth went over one of her nipples and her hand on the other, making Ruby cry out with tears welling up. With each waggle of her tongue on the nipple, Ruby gave out a gasp of air.

"Weiss…" Ruby moaned. "I feel weird…Why do I feel like this? It feels…good, for some reason." It was right there that Weiss realized that Ruby was just an innocent girl who knew nothing about sex. And now Weiss was taking away that innocence, which only turned her on more. Weiss stopped her breast sucking and raised herself to Ruby's face, brushing a hand against her cheek.

"Ruby, stick your tongue out," Weiss ordered. Ruby obeyed and let her tongue hand out on her lower lip. Weiss scooped up her tongue into her mouth and pressed it against Ruby's, sparking her eyes to go wide, but as Weiss massaged the inside of Ruby's mouth, her eyes drooped and she took control of her tongue, mimicking Weiss' own movements. After a while, Weiss pulled herself out of Ruby's mouth, dripping saliva onto the girl's face as Ruby gasped for air with tongue hanging out.

"You're learning," Weiss commented. Ruby sat up with Weiss, brushing her hand across her cheek and down her slender figure, even over her breasts. Ruby felt her sexual desires rise and burn with passion for the Schnee heiress, and she felt herself being drawn to her against her own will. Her mouth found its way to Weiss' lips, which were accepted as the two came together in a passionate kiss, both of them moaning as their hands clawed at each other's body, touching them everywhere. When Ruby broke from her lover, she left a trail of saliva between them.

Weiss giggled and leaned Ruby back and headed south towards her womanhood. Weiss had barely placed a finger against Ruby's entrance when the girl flinched and moaned at her touch. "Why are you touching that, Weiss?" she questioned.

"This is a woman's special spot, Ruby," Weiss replied. "It is the source of all pleasure. Let me show you." Weiss place her hand onto Ruby's vagina, making her let out a loud moan and start wheezing. Weiss rubbed her hand up and down Ruby's special area. Suddenly, and without warning, Weiss stuck her pointer and middle fingers inside Ruby's vagina, making the girl let out a short scream and a long whimper.

"Weiss, that hurts!" Ruby whimpered, gritting her teeth and shutting her eyes. "Please take them out…"

Weiss reached up and caressed Ruby's cheek with her free hand. "I'm sorry, Ruby," she apologized. "This will only hurt for a while, but it will feel good soon. I promise." Weiss moved back down and pressed her lips to Ruby's womanhood, giving her slit a light lick with her tongue.

Ruby felt her insides go wild with the strange feeling again. Whatever it was that Weiss was dong, she was liking it. She noticed that the pain she felt a moment ago from the heiress' fingers had disappeared and was replaced with pure ecstasy. She wanted Weiss to please her more and more, not wanting this feeling to vanish. "Weiss, keep doing that," Ruby moaned. Weiss grinned and removed her fingers, which caught Ruby's attention. "What are you doing?"

Weiss saiid nothing and instead took her fingers and spread Ruby's womanhood wide, allowing her to see everything her little rose had to offer. Ruby watched as Weiss pressed her face to her vagina and sucked and licked every inch of it, making Ruby moan with passion. After a few minutes, Weiss released Ruby and sat the girl up. "Ruby, want to do something called 'scissoring'?" she asked.

Ruby, curious as to what this act of "scissoring" is, nodded. Weiss had Ruby spread her legs open and she fitted her own legs in between hers, thus making them look like a pair of scissors. However, Ruby noticed that Weiss' own vagina was pressed against hers, and the mere touch of flesh made Ruby give a little cry. "What do we do now, Weiss?" Ruby questioned, merely staring at their conjoined centers.

"Just mimic my movements, Ruby," Weiss answered as she began rubbing her own vagina against Ruby's. Ruby was the first to emit cute little moans from her lips but Weiss soon joined in as the flames of passion rose to a whole new level within them both. Ruby started feeling something well up inside of her.

"Weiss, I feel like something is going to come out of me," Ruby moaned, but she did not stop smacking herself against Weiss.

"That's okay, Ruby," Weiss answered in between her moans. "I'm starting to feel the same." Both Weiss and Ruby sat up, still scissoring, and held each other close, exhaling breaths of air and kissing each other as they continued their enticing act. Finally, they both reached their climax. "Ruby, I'm about to cum!"

Ruby knew, deep down, that Weiss was talking about the strange feeling that she herself was experiencing. "I-I think I'm about to c-cum as well, Weiss!"

Weiss pulled Ruby into her arms. "It's okay, let's just cum together. Move a little faster, alright?" Ruby obeyed and both girls picked up speed, rubbing against each other while staring longly into each other's eyes. They soon climaxed, both of them crying out as they quivered and shivered before coming to a dead stop. Ruby took long, deep breaths before she collapsed backwards onto the bed. Weiss herself sat on her knees while catching her breath, then she noticed that Ruby was breathing in and out with her eyes closed.

"Ruby, you awake?" Weiss asked, nudging the little girl. Ruby did not respond, instead, low snores could be heard from her lips as she snoozed on the bed. With a mere smile, Weiss pulled the blankets over Ruby's nude body and she climbed in and snuggled up to the sleeping girl. "I love you, Ruby Rose," Weiss whispered, giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek before soon falling asleep, her arm tugged into Ruby's left shoulder, keeping her close to herself.


	2. A Romantic Bloody Night

**Chapter 2: Jaune x Vampire!Pyrrha** (Monster Girl, biting, passion, blowjob, titplay, creampie.)

It was a beautiful cloudless night in Mistral, with the shattered moon illuminating the night sky. Atop a tower, a young, but pale-skinned woman with long beautiful red hair and wearing a tight red and black dress and high heels sat on the edge, staring down at the city with gleaming crimson eyes. Her ruby red lips pursed open in a smile, revealing sharp fangs. "I finally found you," the woman whispered to herself. She leapt off the tower and plummeted towards the ground, then large bat-like wings sprouted from her back and she began flying through the sky towards downtown Mistral.

Jaune was sitting at the counter of a downtown pub, which was deserted save for a couple people drowning themselves in bottles of alcohol, much like himself. He stared absent-mindedly at the counter's wood while taking swigs from a bottle of Mistral whiskey, making him cough with each swig. After drinking and brooding for nearly an hour, the bartender took Jaune's whiskey away and told him to go home before he ends up dying under the counter. Jaune drudged off, where he stumbled his way through the empty back streets of Mistral, unaware that a mysterious woman with red hair and eyes was watching him from alley corners. This woman would smile or lick her lips he passed, and then she would somehow disappear and reappear in another alley, watching him more.

Jaune eventually made his way back to the small apartment where he and the rest of Team RNJR live while they search for information regarding Cinder and her partners. Ruby, Ren, and Nora were out looking for information, and he was supposed to be doing the same, but lately, Jaune has been feeling extremely depressed ever since Cinder killed Pyrrha. The others know about his depression, but despite their efforts, they know only time will help him. Jaune heated some leftover Chinese lo mein from the fridge and ate some of it, but soon lost his appetite, a common occurrence for him nowadays. He decided to go get some sleep, though he knew he will just wake up from a horrible nightmare a few hours from now, as it tends to happen, but before he could even get undressed, there was a knock at the door.

Jaune went and answered the door, where a young woman garbed in a black cloak stood before him, bend over as if she was hurt. "Please…may I come in? I'm hungry, tired, and I have no place to go…" she moaned. Jaune was quick to welcome her in, where he lead her to the bedroom and sat her on his bed. He raced to the kitchen, where he grabbed his leftovers meal and a glass of water and brought it to her. When he entered the bedroom, he was suddenly taken a back by the woman's beauty; she had lowered her cloak's hood, revealing her long flowing red hair. She smiled at him with her crimson red eyes, practically entrancing him with her beauty. ' _She looks so much like Pyrrha, save for her eyes,'_ Jaune thought as he handed her the plate and glass. He sat on Ruby's bed next to his watching the woman, noting that she must be about the same age as him. The woman ate the food, but did not drink the water, which sat alone on his nightstand. "Do you need a sweater or something warm to wear while you stay the night?" Jaune asked her.

"No, I am fine, thank you very much," she answered with kindness in her voice. She pulled off her cloak, revealing a red and black dress that clung tight to her body, which made Jaune glow a bright red as he made out all the curves in her beautiful, yet familiar body. She gave him a smile before she crawled into his bed and went to sleep. Jaune soon followed suit and crawled into Ruby's bed, since the woman was in his own, and went to sleep as well.

Jaune was awakened within an hour by a horrible nightmare involving Pyrrha. He sprang up in his bed yelling Pyrrha's name, but he was met with no answer and he was alone, save for the woman sleeping in his bed. Ruby, Nora, and Ren had still not returned, given that the other beds were still empty. Jaune took a few minutes to calm down, but it was during those minutes that he noticed the large lump located at his crotch, and his body felt hot all over. He lifted the blankets and found the woman resting at his waistline, watching him with those gleaming crimson eyes. Jaune's response was to shriek like a little girl and leap out of his bed, to which the woman sat up on her knees. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Jaune screamed at her.

"I must say, Jaune, your reaction was nice to see," the woman giggled.

"How do you know my name?" Jaune questioned her, still sprung up and agitated at the sudden blowjob.

"Jaune, you know who I am, though I doubt you'd recognize me with these eyes." The woman grabbed at her hair and pulled it up into a long ponytail, and then her eyes shifted from a crimson red to a vivd green. Jaune gave a gasp and straightened up.

"P-Pyrrha?" he asked, staring at the girl he once lost. Her eyes reverted back to crimson red. "H-How?…"

"Jaune, do you believe in vampires?" She could see the confusion on his face. "Long ago, people believed that women with red hair were servants of the devil, and that when they die, they become demons or vampires. It turns out that old folklore was true, and after I died, I came back as a vampire that feasts on blood to survive." She could tell that Jaune was now both shocked and confused. She took his hand and placed it upon her skin, allowing him to feel her warm skin. "I'm still Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune, that I promise."

Jaune traced his hand down her cheek and along her neck. He inched closer to her, and the tears began welling up in his eyes. Pyrrha took him into her arms and held him close as he sobbed into her shoulders. "I…I love you, Pyrrha…" Jaune whimpered. Pyrrha began to cry now as she held him closer, her hands running along his back and through his hair.

"I'm sorry I left you the way I did," she whispered. "I just…If I could…" Her voice was suddenly cut off by Jaune planting his lips onto hers in a loving kiss. Pyrrha was surprised at first, but she quickly eased into the kiss, wrapping her arms tighter around Jaune. It was exactly like the kiss they shared back at Beacon before she went to fight Cinder. They said nothing more, nor did they want to, as they melted deeper into their kiss. Jaune's hands caressed down Pyrrha's bare arms, but she quickly took charge by pushing Jaune onto his bed with her on top, positioned on his lap. She smiled and pulled down the top of her dress, exposing her plump breasts, making Jaune blush a deep red. Pyrrha felt a tent rise up in his pants, poking at her crotch, and she was quick to undo his jeans and fish out his erect penis.

"Ah, you're so big right now, Jaune," Pyrrha cooed, wrapping her hand around his cock. "Ahh, and you're so hot and throbbing too!" She gave his blushing astonished face a smirk. "Don't ask why I'm going to do this, just know that I am going to give you a wonderful time tonight." She reached down and gave him a kiss. She sat up and pulled her dress, shoes, and panties off of herself and tossed them aside. She then went to work on Jaune, pulling off his clothes and tossing them away while he stared dumbfounded at her, which only served to entertain her. Jaune propped himself against the headboard as Pyrrha seated herself on his lap and inserted his cock into her pussy, making them both wince. "There…you're no longer a virgin, Jaune," she moaned as she began bopping up and down on his cock. "Ahh…I can feel the heat from your cock pulsating inside me…Now I can finally do this…" She reached forward and kissed his neck, licked it, and gently bit into his flesh, drawing drops of blood. Jaune moaned in pain, but he kept bucking his hips to thrust deeper into Pyrrha, completely ignoring what she had just done to him.

Pyrrha widened her legs out, allowing Jaune's cock to thrust deeper within, striking at her womb, sparking a loud cry from her. They sat together in the passionate moment for what felt like forever until Jaune began reaching his climax. "Pyrrha, I'm about to cum!" he warned her as he wrapped his arms tightly around her and sped up.

"Just cum whenever you want, Jaune! Fill my pussy up!" Jaune sped up faster and faster before he pulled Pyrrha down onto his cock as far as possible before cumming into her pussy, shooting his entire load into her, making her howl at the ceiling. Pyrrha's entire body quivered as Jaune's hot cum flowed through her before she rose up and pulled him out of her, allowing the hot liquid to flow out of her pussy. She quickly went down and started sucking Jaune off, lapping up his dribbling semen with her tongue while making sensual moans.

"Gods, Pyrrha, you're so hot doing that…" Jaune compliment in between his own moans, making Pyrrha grin. She came up and they both kissed, despite Jaune's cock being on her breath. They broke apart and wrangled their tongues with each other before closing in another kiss again. "Pyrrha, your breasts…" he moaned. Pyrrha chuckled and rose up to put her large breasts to his face, where he quickly took one into his mouth, his teeth nibbling on her nipple, making her swoon. Jaune quickly grew hard again, and his instinct kicked in, making him grab Pyrrha and flips themselves around so he was on top and inserts himself inside her again. Jaune begins rapidly thrusting while his mouth teases Pyrrha's breasts, which greatly excited her. Pyrrha's hips twisted and buckled in tune with Jaune's thrusts to allow him to strike deeper as he slapped her breasts together and teased both her nipples with his tongue at once.

"Ah, Jaune, your tongue feels so good!" she cooed as she pushed his head deeper into her breasts. "I'm not going to be able to control myself any longer!" Her legs curled around Jaune's hips, allowing him to strike deeper, as her moans soon turned into cries as his thrusting sped up. "That's it, just keep fucking me right there!" she screeches as Jaune hits her sensitive spot. "Ah, Jaune, I'm cumming!" she suddenly screams as she squirts onto him, but it does not faze him and he continues thrusting inside her. Finally, he reaches his breaking point and explodes inside Pyrrha with both of them screaming, his cock filling up her insides before pulling out.

Pyrrha lied on the bed breathing heavily as Jaune's fluids leaked out of her as he stared at him with a smile and her crimson eyes. She beckoned him close and they enclosed in a passionate kiss, then she bit him on the neck again, sucking some of his blood. When they both had calmed down from the adrenaline rush, they got themselves dressed and crawled into Jaune's bed, where they pulled the blankets over themselves, kissed, and went to sleep together in each other's arms.

Jaune awoke the next morning alone, though Ruby, Ren, and Nora were in the kitchen making breakfast. Pyrrha was nowhere to be found, and for one brief moment, he feared that the entire event of last night was a dream until he found the small note under the water glass on his nightstand, which read:

 _"Jaune, I'm sorry I couldn't stay with you until morning, but I had to return to my coffin before sunrise. Don't worry about the bite marks on your neck; a person can only become a vampire if a vampire drinks the blood of a virgin of the opposite sex, of which you are no longer. I wish I could've made you a vampire so we could be together again, but your destiny lies on a different path, one that will lead you to Cinder Fall and make you a hero. However, we will see each other again, that I promise. I love you, and I will always love you, my sweet Arc Knight. Love, Pyrrha."_

Jaune smiled, and with new confidence towards the future, he got out of bed and went to get ready for the day.


	3. A Loose Screw

**Chapter 3: Ruby x Penny** (Lesbian, robot, oral, 69, dildo/strapon, ahegao.)

Penny sat alone on a bench in front of the movie theater waiting for her good friend Ruby to show up. She waited patiently for her little red friend to arrive, and after about fifteen minutes, Ruby Rose came within view with her trademark red cloak around her neck. "Hey, Penny, sorry I was late," Ruby apologized. "I got a little caught up back at Beacon thanks to Weiss."

"Oh, it was no trouble at all, dear Ruby," Penny told her. "So, shall we view the movie known as 'Live Hard 6'?"

Ruby grinned at her gynoid friend. "Sure thing, c'mon." Ruby lead Penny inside, where they tok a spot in a line at the ticket booth. Within a few minutes, they reached the front.

"Salutations, good sir," spoke Penny. The ticket teller looked at her with a puzzled look. "My friend and I would like two tickets for 'Live Hard 6,' please." The ticket teller printed out two tickets which Ruby paid for, and the two entered the theater. Ruby bought herself some popcorn and offered to buy some for Penny, but she politely declined. Together, they entered their assigned theater and waited for the movie to begin, which would be in about ten minutes. While they were waiting, Ruby munched on some of her popcorn while Penny glanced around at the random people in the theater. Penny noticed two particular people, a young man and woman, who hugged each other, then came together in a kiss.

" _Ruby and I hug, but we have never done that_ ," Penny thought. " _Do friends always kiss after a hug_?" The ginger-haired gynoid glanced at her friend, then to her hands. " _Maybe we can try it after the movie_ …"

 **( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )**

"Wow, that movie was so cool," Ruby commented as they both left the theater.

"I thought it was interesting, Ruby my friend," Penny agreed.

"Glad you enjoyed it." Ruby came close and gave Penny a tight hug. Penny, while hugging her back, looks straight at Ruby and kisses her, surprising the little rose. Ruby pushes Penny away. "Penny, what was that about?!"

Penny fidgeted in place. "Don't friends do that sort of thing with each other?" she quivered.

"Well, yes, but only really really good friends do it," Ruby answered, turning away with red in her cheeks. "Penny, look, I'm not angry with you, it's just that we're not at that level of friendship to do that sort of thing…and I doubt you'd even understand it." Ruby did not want to say that last part, but she felt she had to since Penny is an AI with much to learn. "Look, I have to get to Beacon before Weiss chews me out again. See you around, Penny." Ruby walked off waving goodbye to her friend, which Penny returned back.

"So, you want to take your friendship with Ruby Rose to another level, huh?" said a voice. Penny turned around to find a slim Wolf Faunus standing before her with a wide grin full of fangs before her. His hair was grey, his wolf ears too. His eyes were a piercing blue and had vertical iris'. His Human ears were long and pointy too. He was wearing an amber popped-collar shirt, a white undershirt underneath, a grey vest over it, and a light pink handkerchief around his neck. He wore washed-out blue jeans and black and white sneakers.

"Um, I do want us to become better friends, but I feel like I messed things up," Penny muttered.

The Faunus teen only grinned, baring his wolfish fangs. "Nah, she's just a little scared of accepting such a thing. Name's Tristan Cortes, first year Huntsman-in-training at Beacon, and member of Team LOST." He extended his hand, which she accepted.

"Salutations, Tristan Cortes. How can I improve my friendship with Ruby Rose?"

Tristan took a quick glance around and confirmed that no one was paying attention to them, then he drew close to Penny. "I'll take you to a friend of mine who works at a video store. He owes me after I caught some crooks breaking in and stealing videos, so he allows me check out any videos I want. Anyway, enough of that, let me take you there." Tristan took Penny's hand and lead her through town.

After traveling for a little over a half hour, Tristan and Penny found themselves in front of "Jacklin's Video Store." They entered through the door, which rang with a bell. Inside, a young man with brown hair and blue eyes spotted them from the counter.

"Ah, Tristan, good to see you again," he said. "How have you been?"

"I've been fine, Jacklin," Tristan answered, giving the guy a high five. "Listen, my friend here wants to improve her relationship with a girl, and she needs a little help cuz she's kinda…well…" Tristan circled his finger around his ear, indicating that Penny is not completely there, so to speak.

"You mean like…?" Jacklin questioned further, making a lewd hand gesture of sticking his pointer finger in and out of his other hand in the form of a circle.

Tristan shook his head and did a hand motion where he made two peace signs and connected them together at the space in between the fingers, making Jacklin make an "Ahh" sound. "You think you can give her some video tapes from the XXX section in the back to help her?"

"I suppose I can. You two come back with me." Jacklin lead the pair to the back of the store behind a doorway made of beaded strings with an overhead sign reading "XXX." "Alright, here, we have the entire line of X rated films ranging from all fetishes created from people. We have everything from hetero, gay, lesbian, Faunus rumbles, Human/Faunus, threesomes, BDSM, S&M, public sex, gang bangs, forced, even hentai of all kinds."

"Geez, you've got quite the collection, Jacklin," Tristan commented.

"You should know it well, Tristan, considering you still haven't returned the "Bunny Gets Multiplying" video with the Rabbit Faunus doing a threesome with two Humans nor those three lesbian videos either." Tristan gave Jacklin a joking chuckle.

"Alright, I'll return them to you in a couple days, promise."

"You better, some Rabbit Faunus girl from Beacon wanted that Rabbit Faunus video yesterday and I had to let her know someone checked it out."

After browsing through the selection, Tristan helped Penny pick out five different lesbian X rated films for her, which he promised Penny will return in a couple days. Outside, Tristan took Penny aside, who had the videos in a little bag. "Okay, take the videos home and watch them over and memorize all the 'moves' within them. Then tomorrow, call Ruby up and set up lunch with her or something, but instead take her somewhere private where no one can hear you and take your friendship to the next level, understand?"

"Yes, sir, Tristan Cortes. And thank you for your help." Penny turned and disappeared into the crowd.

"Yang is so gonna kill me if she finds out about this," he muttered under his breath.

 **( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )**

That entire night, Penny watched all five of the videos she rented with extreme concentration, then she watched them over to ensure she did not miss a single detail. After that, she connected a cable from the television to her input-output slots in the back of her head and downloaded the movies to her database for reference. The entire time the videos were playing, she found herself blushing furiously at the two women in each individual tape rub themselves against each other in such a suggestive and explicit way, but even thought it appeared painful judging by their moanful cries, Penny's eyes scanned the women and concluded that they both were enjoying the act. In one of the tapes, one of the women strapped a strange device to her hip. All Penny could think about was improving her friendship with Ruby like these women were doing. Penny even downloaded a special emotions program into herself to mirror the feelings and facial features the women in the tapes were wearing.

 **( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )**

The next day, Ruby followed the waypoint marked on her scroll. The waypoint was sent to her by Penny a couple hours ago with an attached message saying that she will be waiting there for her. "What on earth does Penny want me to come to some deserted alley for?" Ruby wondered as she crossed the street in downtown Vale. She found the alley where the waypoint was pointing to and entered it, her red cloak draping around her knees. "Penny, where are you?" Ruby called.

Penny appeared from around the corner, giving Ruby a little scare. "Hello, my friend," Penny answered, taking her hand. "Today, I want us to further our friendship."

"Um, okay," said Ruby, feeling somewhat confused. "So, where shall we go to?"

"We shall stay here, Ruby friend. I set up a place for us to stay so we can stay together and expand upon our friendship."

Ruby was confused as to why Penny wanted to spend time with her as the gynoid girl dragged her further into the alley and around the corner. Penny brought over to a simple raggedy mattress that rested against the wall of a building, tucked away where no one can hear or see them from the public's view. Penny gently pushed Ruby onto the mattress, where the little rose bounced a little upon impact. "Penny, what are you planning?" Ruby asked as Penny got down on her knees before her friend with her cheeks pure red.

"Ruby, my friend," Penny whispered, drawing closer to the nervous girl. "I want us to grow closer together as friends." Penny's hands moved to Ruby's shoulders and the gynoid moved closer, pressing her lips against Ruby's. Ruby protested at first, especially since Penny's lips were cold and metal, but she accepted it, putting her arms around her friend.

"Penny…" Ruby muttered. Penny came back for another kiss, now pressing Ruby's back against the wall. When she came away, Penny undid the straps on her overalls, allowing it to fall to her knees. She pulled her feet up and kicked it aside, then she undid her blouse and allowed it to fall. Penny stood before Ruby naked aside from her collar, stockings, and shoes, the joints in her limbs revealed. Both girls blushed like crazy, only staring at each other.

Ruby felt nervous, but she had an idea of what to do after she accidentally watched that X rated videotape Yang got from Tristan Cortes one day. Ruby swallowed the lump in her throat and proceeded to undress, throwing her clothes aside to Penny's. Ruby was completely naked aside from her stockings.

Penny switched on her emotion program, setting it to "Lust." Her lips curled into a wide grin and she crept towards Ruby, pressing her lips against the little rose's. Penny's hands moved down and closed around Ruby's small breasts, making her moan at her cold, metal touch. Ruby pulled herself away and kissed Penny's neck. Penny had already configured herself to feel aroused whenever Ruby would touch any part of her body that would cause such a sensation to a real person.

Penny moved down and pressed her mouth against one of Ruby's breasts, massaging the nipple with her tongue. Ruby gave a little yelp at her touch, but she did not fight back. "Penny, where did you learn to do such things?" Ruby wheezed.

"Your friend, Tristan Cortes rented me some videotapes to learn this sort of thing," she answered.

"Damn that wolf," Ruby muttered. She could not believe that that perverted Faunus would not only give Yang such explicit tapes, but Penny as well. Ruby pushed the thought from her mind and returned her attention back to Penny. Ruby pulled the robot girl away and gave her a light kiss on the lips, followed by one on the cheek, then her neck, and then Ruby moved downward, caressing Penny's skin with her open lips. Penny winced at Ruby's warm touch. The sensation program in her sent a signal to her control center to accept this as an arousal maneuver.

Ruby continued moving south, heading straight for Penny's womanhood. With a smirk, Ruby pressed her lips against Penny, prompting the girl to cry out as Ruby's lips massaged her slit. "Ruby…that feels good…" Penny moaned. In truth, it was the program creating these feelings, but Ruby did not know that. Ruby continued sucking on Penny's metallic vagina, artificially pleasuring the gynoid.

"Ruby, may I do this same thing to you too?" Penny asked. Ruby nodded and laid back. Penny got on top of her friend in the opposite direction, and they both performed the "69" position. Ruby soon noticed that Penny studied those videotapes very well, for she felt her body grow insanely hot practically as soon as Penny's tongue went into her vagina. Her tongue felt cold and rough, it being artificially made, but with it flicking around inside her, it created nothing but enticing sensations for Ruby.

Ruby, not wanting to be outdone, spread Penny's womanhood wide and found her artificial clitoris, which she wrangled with her tongue. As soon as she touched it, Penny's program sent a zap of arousal to her control center and she made a loud cry. "Ruby, that feels incredible," Penny moaned as tears began welling up. "How does it feel for you, Ruby my friend?"

"It feels so hot," Ruby said. Penny followed Ruby's example and attacked her clitoris with her tongue, sending Ruby yelping up at the sky. Her mouth hung agape her tongue hanging out as ecstasy began filling up her body every time Penny tickled her clitoris. "Penny…stop before I–!" It was too late. Ruby let out a scream as she came, spilling her body juices onto Penny's lips. Penny wiped it off with her arm while Ruby laid shivering from her orgasm.

When Ruby looked up, Penny had opened some kind of hatch built into her left arm and she pulled out a curved rubber-like rod from inside. She watched as Penny inserted the rod inside of her vagina, grunting a little as she did so. "Penny, what do you intend to do with that thing?" Ruby questioned, though she had a feeling what the intention was.

Penny smiled and aimed the rod towards Ruby's vagina. "Don't worry, Ruby friend, I am sex ready," she said as she inserted it inside Ruby, making them both cry out in pleasure.

"Penny, it hurts, yet feels wonderful," Ruby muttered.

"I know, Ruby." Penny slowly thrusted in and out of Ruby, making the rose's knees buckle with each thrust. Ruby instinctively arched her back so Penny could strike her deeper. Ecstasy entered Ruby's body from the intense penetration she was receiving from her friend, and her mouth hung agape with her tongue out again.

Penny's memory banks kicked in when she saw Ruby's face like that; one scene from the videotapes replayed in her head, depicting this exact scene. When the receiver's tongue came out during the thrusting, the leader scooped up her tongue and they kissed. Penny did the exact same, scooping up Ruby's tongue, surprising the girl. Penny wrangled her tongue against Ruby's in some sort of sexual wrestling match. They came apart and stared at each other's face, both of them breathing heavily and moaning with each thrust.

"Hold onto me, Penny," Ruby let out. Penny obeyed and Ruby rose up, still conjoined to Penny, and they spun around so Penny was against the wall now. Ruby was now doing all the work, bobbing up and down on Penny's makeshift dildo with her legs spread wide. "Oh Gods, Penny, I'm about to cum again!" Ruby cried out.

Penny gritted her teeth from the heat she was feeling generated from her emotion program. Ruby's constant bobbing, the sound of their flesh slapping each other, and Ruby's vagina touching her own when she came down all factored into her program, and this sent a signal for her to orgasm as well. "I think I'm about to orgasm too, Ruby friend," the gynoid moaned.

They both held each other close as Ruby moved her hips amidst her bobbing, pressuring their orgasms to reach their peak. Finally, after one good thrust, Ruby and Penny orgasmed, screaming out to the sky. Ruby's essence dripping from her vagina and down the dildo, and while Penny is unable to orgasm like Ruby could, her arousal program accumulated all the sensations she has collected from the sex and built it together to form an artificial orgasm; while she could not expel love essence like Ruby, the screams and emotions she was giving out were the real thing.

Ruby slid herself off the dildo and she collapsed onto the mattress. "That was incredible," Ruby wheezed.

"So are we better friends now, Ruby?" Penny asked with a smile.

Ruby smiled back. "Yes, yes we are." They both hugged, cleaned up, and dressed themselves again. When they came out of the alley, they spotted Yang running towards them.

"Ruby, thank the Oum you're alright!" she called. "I was wondering where you were, so I checked your scroll's location on mine about a half hour ago and I came here looking for you."

"I'm fine, Yang, really," Ruby assured her. "Penny and I were just doing a little…training, is all." Ruby slung an arm around her gynoid friend.

"Well, thank the Gods. And that would explain the huge spikes in your Aura levels on my scroll too." Just then, Tristan Cortes appeared around the corner and went towards the girls.

"Hey, Penny, how was sex with Ruby? Told you those videotapes would help and–!" He froze when he spotted Yang, who overheard everything he said.

"You did what?!" she screamed, her eyes turning red and her hair going ablaze. She cocked her gauntlets and growled. "You gave X rated tapes so Penny could fuck my little sister?!"

"Well…Penny wanted to improve her friendship with Ruby, and I overheard, so I thought I'd help," he explained, holding his hands up to defend himself. "Yang, Ruby had to learn at some point…"

"Not with Penny!" Finally, her rage peaked and she fired a shotgun shell at the Wolf Faunus, but he ducked under it, turned tail, and ran down the street with Yang hot on his trail. Ruby and Penny ran in the opposite direction as loud BOOMs echoed across the city.

By nighttime, both Tristan and Yang were arrested by the police; Tristan was only hit with disturbance of the peace while Yang received the same sentence, plus destruction of both public and private property, injuring civilians, and unlawful weapon discharge.


	4. A Ninja's Fantasy

**Chapter 4: Jaune x Blake** (Fantasizing, masturbation, vibrator, titplay, vaginal penetration.)

Blake stared absent-mindedly at Professor Port as her teacher blabbered on about one of his "brave endeavors" of how he slaughtered a dozen Ursa Majors before they could attack a village. It took all her strength not to let out a long yawn and fall asleep. Next to her, Jaune Arc was doing worse, as he was slumped in his arms and resting his head on his desk, light snores leaving him. Professor Port began pacing up and down the student aisles, checking that all his students were awake and paying attention. Before he reached Jaune and Blake's aisle, Blake nudged the blond a few times and got him to wake up and stared at the blackboard as Port passed, who nodded with approval at Jaune's attentiveness. As he went past, Jaune whispered a "thank you" to Blake, to which she nodded and went back to her textbook.

Later after class, Jaune went to Blake to properly thank her for saving his skin with Port in class, and she told him that it was nothing, but Jaune offered to pay her back any way he could, to which she accepted only to get him to leave her alone. Blake headed back to her dorm with her team, tuning out the chatter of Ruby and Yang the entire way. Inside, she changed into her pajamas, flopped onto her bed, and pulled _Ninjas of Love_ out of her nightstand and began reading. Blake has been excited all day to finish reading the current chapter she was on, which she started that morning before classes. She soon shut out the world and dived into her novel; the main character, a Faunus kunoichi named Asha of the Kammu Clan, was exploring through the Jade Forest, looking for an old ally of hers when she was suddenly attacked by an unknown enemy, a ninja of the Hiyazaki clan, recognized by his dark blue garb and the red sun and black raven emblem of his clan upon his back.

 _Asha drew her ninjato and leapt into a nearby tree as the Hiyazaki ninja swiped a few kunai at her, but missed. Asha hid herself among nature, camouflaging herself thanks to her forest green clothes. Both ninjas crept amongst the trees, their weapons drawn and ready to strike, yet unaware of where the other was hiding, but Asha had the advantage, for the eyes, ears, and nose of a Faunus are more fine-tuned than a Human's, of which the Hiyazaki ninja is. She could hear every creak of the trees under his feet, allowing her to pinpoint his exact location. Using her Faunus race's natural senses, she quickly and quietly snuck behind him. She put a kunai at his neck and forced him to drop his._

 _"It's over," Asha told the Hiyazaki as she forced him around and stared into his deep blue eyes. She pulled up his mask, revealing his young face and scraggly blond hair, making her gasp. "Ryota?" she asked, pulling off her own mask, revealing her black hair, yellow-gold eyes, and cat ears._

"Oh, no way!" Blake muttered to herself, arching forward in her bed to get closer to her novel.

"Something up, Blake?" Ruby asked her, who was gathering up her purse along with the rest of the team. Blake assured her that it was nothing. "Well, alright. Anyway, we're heading out to do some shopping. Wanna come with?" Blake shook her head no, and the rest of Team RWBY left, allowing her to read her book in peace.

 _Asha quickly pressed herself to Ryota in a loving kiss, of which he accepted. Asha and Ryota have been lovers for a couple years, though the tension between Humans and Faunus of the past ten years often kept them apart for long periods of time. After sharing a tender moment, they descended down to the ground, where they embraced in a kiss again. "I've missed you so much, Ryota," Asha whispered to him in between kisses._

 _"I missed you too, Asha," Ryota told her as he wrapped his arms around her, deepening the kiss. They remained together for about a minute before they fell together onto the ground with Ryota on top, but neither cared. Both of them melted into their kiss, and both grew hot from it._ Blake's entire body shivered, for she knew what was about to come. She bit her lower lip to try to calm herself, but it was no use, as her right hand scooted down to her crotch and began to rub, exhales leaving her, but she continued to read.

 _Ryota went down onto Asha, lightly kissing her neck, making her moan at his warm touch. Asha wrung her arms around Ryota's back, pulling him closer to her. His hand caressed her shoulder and worked its way down her chest, cupping around her left breast and his fingers brushed over her nipple through her clothes. Ryota looked at her for acceptance, which she gave with a nod._

"Oh…Gods…" Blake moaned as her fingers pressed further into her pussy through her yukata. Unable to stand it any longer, Blake quickly went into her nightstand and retrieved a vibrator. She stripped off her panties and applied the vibrator to her vagina's entrance and turned it on. She began moaning again as the vibrator teased her. She went back to her book, but now, she was reading it with herself in place of Asha.

 _Blake pulled herself up and kissed Ryota deeply, his messy blond hair brushing along the top of her face. He went down onto her breasts and pressed his lips to one and gave a gentle suck, forcing a cry from Blake._

Blake's free hand went around one of her breasts and she flicked at her nipple. "Ryota…Ryota…" she moaned, trying to put the image of the Human ninja in her mind, but whenever she conjured up the basic description of the character, especially the blue eyes and blond hair, Jaune kept appearing instead. "…Ryota…Ryota…Jaune!…" Blake moaned, speeding up her hands with her vibrator and breast. She released her breast and picked up her book again and continued reading, though it was rather difficult given how horny she was with her vibrator buzzing at her pussy. Blake skipped ahead to when things were just about to get spicy and began reading again, now starring her and Jaune in place of Asha and Ryota.

 _Jaune tugged his pants down, allowing his erect cock to fly out, to which Blake cooed before giving it a tap with her finger. Her gloved hand gripped it and began stroking, a nice shuffling sound emitting from the fabric of her glove. Jaune winced at her touch, then his head cranked up to the sky in a moan. Blake blushed as his cock throbbed in her hand, then she went down on it, taking it into her mouth. She slid down on his shaft, her tongue flicking at the tip inside. She bopped up and down on his cock at a rapid yet rhythmic pace, and soon Jaune was reaching his breaking point._

"Oh, Gods, yes! Make him cum!" Blake hissed at her book, sticking her vibrator directing inside her pussy to give her a good jolt, which made her entire body shake with ecstasy.

 _However, before Jaune could cum, Blake pulled herself off of him. "What, is something the matter?" Jaune asked her, but she put two fingers to her lips to shush him, then she laid herself onto her back and pulled her trousers off. She opened her pussy entrance open with her fingers and gave Jaune a purr, beckoning him to connect with her. Jaune did not hesitate to go onto Blake and inserting himself into her, making her cry aloud to the forest's surroundings. Blake slung her arms around him and pulled him closer as he burrowed his face into her breasts._

Blake laid herself across her bed with her face on the mattress and her book in front of her so she could keep reading, as both her hands were feeling at her pussy, her fingers plunging in and out rapidly as she pleasured herself, moans echoing around the room, of which only Zwei heard, sitting on Weiss' bed watching the Faunus have her fun. Blake pumped her fingers in and out of her wet pussy, wet squishing sounds emitting from her with each thrust. "Oh, Jaune! Jaune! Jaune!" she screamed, imagining Jaune pounding her pussy with his hard dick.

 _Jaune continued pounding Blake's Faunus pussy as he massaged her nipples with his tongue, spurring her further. "Oh, Jaune, you're gonna make me cum!" Blake screamed to him, which spurred him on now. He let go out of her boobs and gave her a passionate kiss with tongue battling. When they broke apart, Blake went onto his neck and gave him a kiss, a lick, then a nice and enticing bite of her teeth, which make him precum a little. "Keep going, Jaune!" Blake screamed._

"Yes! Fuck me harder, Jaune!" the real Blake screamed as her fingers pistoned faster and faster. "Fill me up with your cum, Jaune!"

 _Jaune thrusted faster and faster inside Blake, both of their bodies sweating like crazy as they both neared climax. Jaune sped up more as Blake finally collapsed; she squirted her love essence onto his cock, soaking both him and her insides, but that did not stop Jaune. He continued thrusting until he finally reached his peak and shoved himself all the way inside and came, shooting his load of cum all inside her with a grunt as a scream escaped Blake._

Blake let out a scream as she squirted her own love essence all over her legs and the bed, soaking it all in her juices. She collapsed onto her bed, taking deep breaths as she attempted to calm down from the arousing event. Blake soon fell into a deep sleep as _Ninjas of Love_ remained open near her face.

 _Ryota pulled himself out of Asha and after they had calmed down, they embraced in a deep kiss. "I love you, Ryota. I missed you so much," Asha told her lover in their loving hug._

 _"I missed you too, Asha," Ryota whispered to her before the two lovers embraced in another kiss._


	5. The Price for Fashion

Co-written with my friend Chris, who wrote the first half leading up to the sex.

 **Chapter 5: Yang x Coco** (Lesbian, oral, spying, titplay, scissoring.)

"Fuck fuck fuck!" Yang screeched as she raided her closet again today for the 15th time. Her professors kept finding holes in her clothes that looked oddly scorched at the edges or had holes in them. They kept sending her back to her dorm so she could put something else on, but to her dismay, her clothes were all ruined.

Upon closer examination, Yang realized that the holes and marks were from when she went berserk from someone messing with her hair...or her sis...or Blake...or when she was having some sexual relief. Either way, it turned out bad, especially her clothing.

Yang sighed defeatedly, sinking to the floor. "Why do I have the Semblance that burns everything I wear!? This isn't fair Oumdammit!" she bitched to the empty air, starting to have a temper tantrum. As she was about to throw her fists on the ground, a shirt hit her squarely in the face. Her eyes flashing red, Yang looked up to see Blake smirking at her, holding up a newspaper.

"Now that I've got your attention, Little Ms. Yangry, I have a solution to your problem," Blake said coolly, dropping the newspaper in front of Yang, whose eyes turned back to Lilac. She looked at the newspaper and back to Blake before tearing it open and finding several ads for clothing sales. Yang immediately smiled and jumped up and over, glopping Blake and heading off wordlessly. Blake smiled, then yelped as she got a smack on the ass. She grumbled at Yang, who chuckled heartily.

"That was for the shirt. We're even," Yang told her as she headed out the door.

Blake rubbed her butt and smiled, "Shoulda seen that coming," as Yang skipped off merrily to the docks, eager to gain herself some new clothes.

After she arrived in Vale, Yang decided to grab some food from a nearby cafe, unaware that someone watching her every move. As Yang chowed down, she circled which stores had the best deals and which stores were close by. She shivered slightly as she felt like she was being watched, but shrugged it off and finished eating. The, she headed over to the first store. There she found herself some nice new blouses and tank tops for cheap, with a few pairs of sweats for morning training.

As she ventured to the next store, she didn't notice the person watching her make a noise. "Tsk tsk, little Yellow Dragon. You're gonna need a makeover, stat." The figure stated as Yang came out of another store, bags in tow. She shook her head, "Now's a good a time as any I guess."

As Yang walked to the last store, unaware of her surroundings, the figure snuck up on her, pressed a finger to her back, and said, "Bang, Sun Draco."

Yang, startled by all this, tossed her bags, screamed, and activated her semblance, whirling to face none other than Coco Adel, cheekily waving at her. Yang stopped and deactivated her semblance. "What the hell, Coco!? It's rude to do that to people!" Yang barked at the Fashionista. "Why are you here?"

Coco smirked, "Ok little Miss Fireball, three things: one, Blake had me follow you. Two, you have zero sense in style and that needs to be corrected, stat! Three, you really shouldn't go topless in public, darling. It distracts everyone." Yang quirked an eyebrow at her and Coco gestured down, to which Yang looked and gasped. Her shirt burned away, leaving her bust out in the wild for all to see. Yang grabbed a bag and hastily threw on a new shirt.

Coco eyed her hungrily as she had put her shirt on, licking her lips. Blake had told her to help her, but she wouldn't let Yang know what Blake used to bribe her. As Yang got finished getting dressed, she felt Coco's eyes roaming her body, drinking her in. "Like what ya see?" Yang smirked. Coco chuckled, "I'll like what I see even more when you're in better clothes than those rags."

Yang grumbled at the remark, but grabbed her bags and retraced her steps, returning almost all of the clothes and getting her money back. Coco then led her down the streets of Vale as Yang wondered where she was being taken. Unbeknownst to them, a figure darted across the rooftops and bounded for their destination. Before the duo made it there, the figure leapt down from the rooftops, landing right at the door and then heading inside. The duo came to a stop at a run down looking store to which Yang immediately looked at it in disgust.

"Ugh, why did you bring me to this dump, Coco?" Yang said in a state of slight revolt. Coco scoffed, then chuckled. "Hun, beauty is on the inside, not the outside. Unless you're me. Now come on, I promise you it's way better than it looks."

Coco tugs Yang to the door and ushers her inside. Yang grunts and goes in, and looks on in awe at the sight before her. The sound of soft jazz playing through the speakers, the smell of finely brewed cappuccino, the soft lighting, and customers checking out music, clothes, and books before purchasing. Yang had to take it all in.

"Coco...where are we? Another world?" Yang looks on as she sees students from Haven trying on clothes with a familiar logo of a Hammer. Coco laughed, "No hun, welcome to The Speakeasy, a shop that specializes in good clothes, good company, good music, and great customer interaction. We especially make clothing designed to help regulate aura and semblance power too."

Yang cocked an eyebrow. "We? Coco, what ya mean 'We'?"

Coco smirked. "Before I started Beacon, I had milled around some ideas in my head that I jotted down in a journal. Business ventures at an early age were rare, but I had a lot of drive. Fashionable Huntresses and Huntsmen killing Grimm and saving Humanity in style, flare, and fun too. Ozpin and Goodwitch found out about it after I turned in my forms and we discussed this at length, especially with General Ironwood. The idea of a place where us students and others can relax, try on the latest fashions, and be able to catch the latest in literature and music while enjoying a nice cup of java while we work on schoolwork and such…it was history in the making. So, as a joint effort, they put me in touch with Winter Schnee, who helped front money and half our profits go to my tuition at Beacon, and I'm nearly paid off too. We also help sell other students and classmates works, like Nora's and Ren's clothing lines, "Valkyrie Boutiques," "Lotus Garden," & Flynt's debut CD, 'Starlight Souls,' which is playing as we speak." Coco shows off the CD cover, which shows Flynt Coal sitting at the edge of a tower by the sea, the Moon high in the sky and the sky brilliantly filled with stars with the title written in white near the moon.

Yang teared up a little at hearing about Nora, the poor girl and Ren were orphans and didn't have money to support themselves. She guessed Coco and Ozpin found a way to help them out. Bless them. She felt a little push by Coco, which jarred her out of her thoughts. "Now, we didn't come here to listen to me ramble on about History. You have clothes to try on. Come on."

Coco proceeded to direct Yang to the back of the clothing racks, watching the perfect sway of her ass with each step. Coco licked her lips, relishing in what will happen in a few moments. Yang felt like a kid in a candy store as she scoured through the fire resistant clothing, easily picking out various items to try on. She sped over to the changing rooms and locked the door on the first one. She knew she would be in there for a while.

Coco smiled as she let Yang have a little fun. Blake slid up next to her, smiling as well. Coco produced a key and handled it to Blake, motioning for her to go into the stall next to Yang's. Blake grinned and leapt into it, locking herself in. Coco produced another key and unlocked Yang's room and went inside, locking it again and making Yang jump. "Coco, what are you doing in here?!" she shrieked. Coco quickly noticed that Yang was halfway undressed, standing before Coco in her jeans and bra. Coco slid herself up behind Yang and wrung her hands on her hips, feeling at her curves.

"My, you've been working out lately," she purred near her neck. Yang was frozen to the spot yet her entire body was heating up. Coco pressed herself closer up to her and her hands began tracing up and down Yang's front, with one sliding under her breasts and the other digging into her jeans. "You don't know how long I've been wanting to do this to a such a beautiful and fine lady such as yourself," she whispered into her ear followed by a light kiss on her ear. Yang shivered on the spot; she never thought that Coco of all people who be doing this to her. Coco unbuttoned Yang's jeans and opened them up, revealing black panties. Coco's fingers traced along her panties' waistband, her fingernails tapping at her skin while she made light kisses on Yang's neck. One of Yang's hands moved back and placed itself upon Coco's hip. "My, the fiery dragon is growing hot."

Coco began undressing herself—Yang attempted to sneak peeks, but Coco forced her head forward each time—and when Coco had finished, she turned Yang around to face her. Yang blushed a deep red when she found Coco standing before her in her matching brown bra and panties with her sunglasses staring back at her. Before Yang could react, Coco pushed her down onto the dressing room bench and tugged her jeans off, revealing her panties. Coco wedged herself in between Yang's legs rested her face on Yang's stomach, staring up at the blonde over her huge breasts. She went down and kissed her stomach, then her naval, and then she pressed her mouth into the fabric of Yang's panties with a moan. She then tugged the fabric aside with her fingers, revealing Yang's delicious pussy. With a smirk, she pried the lips open and stuck her tongue inside, making Yang moan aloud and her entire body shiver.

Over in the next room, Blake was spying on the girls through a peep hole. As she watched Coco kissing Yang's sensitive spots, she began rubbing her pussy through her pants, her knees shaking as she watched Coco eat out her partner's pussy. She was thanking the Gods above for being granted this opportunity to view.

Coco continued licking at Yang's pussy, occasionally slipping her slippery tongue directly inside to earn a light yelp from the blonde. Inside, her tongue felt along her pussy's fleshy walls, tasting the warm wet essence inside. Yang's hands curled around the back of Coco's head to push her closer, moans escaping her lips with each flickering of her tongue. Coco soon came up for air, her tongue dripping with Yang's essence. Coco reached behind her, unclipped her bra, and tossed it aside. Yang marveled at how big Coco's breasts were, being at least a D cup. "Suck on my tits, Yang," Coco ordered. Yang nodded and closed her lips around Coco's right breast and began suckling her tit, making Coco lightly moan with a smile. Coco ran one of her hands through Yang's beautiful long hair and eventually found her bra, which she unclipped and let fall to the floor (Blake let slip a low gasp at the sight of Yang's breasts).

Coco pulled Yang up and gave her a tender kiss which Yang allowed, completely submitting to the fashionista. Coco poked at Yang's lips with her tongue and the blonde yielded, allowing Coco to explore the inner regions of her mouth where their tongues wrestled with one another. Coco hovered herself over top Yang and stuck her tongue inside again, now dribbling her saliva down Yang's throat and over the sides of her cheeks. "Give…Give me more…" Yang begged, making Coco grin.

"My, and I thought you'd be the dominant one in this, Yang," Coco teased before grabbing at her giant breasts and giving them a nice squeeze, making her moan. "Gods, I'm getting addicted to your huge tits." Coco licked her lips and grabbed at both her breasts and gave them both a good squeeze, forcing a louder moan from Yang. In the other room, Blake was shivering with excitement, wishing she was in the dressing room with the girls right now. She tugged her pants down and stuck her fingertips inside her pussy, making her winch at the sudden pain, but it quickly subsided into pleasure as Blake gently rubbed the inside of her walls with her body pressed against the wall and her eye staring through the peephole, excited to see more.

"Hey, Yang, want to eat out my pussy?" Coco suggested, which Yang nodded to. Coco grabbed her chin and lifted it up. "Well, you need to beg for it."

"Please…let me eat your pussy…" Yang panted, licking her lip. Coco rewarded her with a kiss and laid her down on the floor and positioned herself over her. She lowered herself down onto Yang's face, where she instantly went to work, pressing her open mouth to her pussy lips and began suckling and flicking her tongue along her lips. Coco cranked her head to the ceiling and bit her lower lip with a hum. Yang opened up Coco's pussy lips with her fingers, spreading the soft flesh and allowing her to lick every inch of it, making Coco shiver on the spot. Yang's tongue flicked at Coco's clitoris, sending a spark through the fashion girl and making her cry out.

"Oh…fuck yes!" Coco cried. "Go and make me cum, Yang!" Yang pressed herself further into Coco's pussy, prompting one of Coco's hands to grab at Yang's hair and push her closer and urging her climax closer. Yang's tongue flicked around the inside of Coco's pussy while one of her finger encircled her anus before going inside, sparking another cry from Coco. "I'm…I'm gonna cum!" Coco cried as she suddenly squirted onto Yang's face, drenching her in her love nectar. Coco's entire body shivered with ecstasy as she nearly fell forward, catching herself on her hands and started taking deep breaths.

Yang scooted herself from out under Coco and raised herself up to her partners level. Yang gave a grin and began licking the love nectar off the edges of her lips before Coco grabbed a shirt and wiped her face clean. "I hope you liked your lunch, Yang, because now it's time for you to put on a fashion show for me." She threw one of the shirts that Yang picked out at her and seated herself on the bench with her legs crossed.

Yang smiled and began slipping the shirt over her body, taking care to do it slowly while shifting her hips back and forth for Coco's pleasure. After slipping the shirt on, she tucked the edges of the fabric around her giant tits to show her curves off to Coco. Doc threw up a thumbs up and Yang switched to a nice blouse and jeans next. In the other room, Blake watched attentively as Yang changing into her clothes, watching her breasts bounce with each motion and her cute plump butt. Blake remembered her fingers and drew them up, finding them drenched in her love juices. She quickly pictured Yang hovering naked over her and licking her tits, making Blake shiver before she started lapping at her fingers, savoring the taste.

After several clothing changes, Coco eventually got up to press herself against Yang's back and cup her hands around her breasts and give them a squeeze, which made Yang grin. Yang spun herself around and planted herself against Coco in a hot kiss, then the fashionista suddenly pushed Yang to the floor with her on top of her. She practically ripped the shirt and jeans off of Yang and gave her another liplock. They caressed each other's bodies for about minute before Coco broke away and positioned herself at Yang's crotch, interlocking her legs with Yang's, their pussies pressed against one another. Coco shifted on the spot, making her wet pussy rub against Yang's. Moans echoed from them both around the soundproof room as their pussies' wet juices mixed with each other's. "Fuck, your pussy feels great, Yang!" Coco told her friend.

Yang grinder further against Coco, splashing their wet juices onto the floor and their legs. Yang felt the sensation was intoxicating, and she was finally reaching her breaking point.

"Coco, I'm…I'm gonna lose it!" yang cried as she squirted onto Coco's pussy, but neither girl stopped their rapid grinding until they both tuckered out and fell to the floor, both catching their breath.

Coco was the first to rise, where she climbed over atop Yang and gave her gentle kisses, which Yang returned. "Well, that was truly a magnificent time you gave me, but I must go tend to other matters in the store," Coco remarked before getting up and dressed. "Be sure to pay for any clothes you like and I hope to see you again, Yang." She gives Yang a wink before leaving the dressing room with Yang still on the floor. Coco went straight into the dressing room next to the soundproof one to find Blake sitting against the wall taking deep breaths and her pussy and legs drenched in cum. "Had a good time?" Coco asked.

Blake gazed up at her with a weak smile, which said it all. "The door is still unlocked if you want to have some fun yourself." Coco left Blake with the knowledge and went to the front of the store, where she ducked into her little office and set to work on some papers. She figured she might as well get to work managing her department store after having such an exhilarating and pleasurable time with Yang.

 **Next time: December Knight**


	6. A Knight in Winter

**Chapter 6: Jaune x Winter** (Blowjob, oral, titplay, creampie.)

It was the first day of the Vital Festival, and everyone was excited, among them, being Teams RWBY and JNPR. The two teams wandered around the festival grounds, taking part in the various games, food stands, and many attractions abound. However, things were different for Weiss Schnee of RWBY, for the previous day, she learned that her older sister, Winter, would be attending the festival to represent the Schnee Dust Company and Atlesian Military.

"Brilliant, just brilliant," Weiss mumbled to herself as she strolled the streets with her teammates and friends.

"Aw, what's wrong? Not feeling so happy about your big sis coming to town?" Yang teased the white heiress.

"Very funny, Yang," Weiss grumbled. "And you're wrong; I am actually particularly happy that Winter is visiting."

Then, as if from nowhere, Team JNPR appeared. All four members, including the clueless and clumsy leader Jaune Arc, gave them waves. They were about to engage in conversation when a familiar voice to Weiss called to them. "By Oum's Blessing, is that my little Weiss?" called Winter Schnee. From among the crowd she emerged, dressed in elegant yet expensive clothes of the standard Schnee blue and white, though she was wearing pants unlike Weiss, who wore skirts, and her hair was tied back in a bun with the right side of her face obscured with hair white like winter snow. Winter approached her sister, dwarfing her in height, and gave her a smile. "How have you been, Weiss?"

Weiss' face quickly contorted into a kind smile. "I have been doing well, what about you, Winter?" she asked in a cheery tone.

"I have been alright, though being a Specialist within the Atlesian Military has been rather tiresome lately. I'm happy to finally get out for some fun here at the festival, however. Well, I shall leave you and your teammates to enjoy the attractions, and I shall view you all in the tournament tomorrow." Winter was ready to head off when Weiss ran ahead of her to stop her.

"Winter, I was wondering if maybe we could…um…" Weiss stuttered.

"Yes, what is it?" Winter asked with a curious eye.

"I was thinking maybe we could…"

"Hey, there, Winter!" interrupted Jaune, who appeared between the girls, in a manner Nora would do.

"Jaune!" Weiss snapped.

"And who are you?" Winter questioned.

"Name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, ladies love it." A smile spread across Winter's lips.

"Oh, do they?" she giggled.

"Well, they will, in time." Jaune added, scratching the back of his hand, something he does when he gets nervous. "Well, they will know when I become a great Huntsman someday."

"Jaune, do you mind? I'm trying to speak with my sister," Weiss retorted, pushing the blonde boy away.

"Sister? Wow, and all along I thought you were the pretty one," he complimented, making Winter giggle and Weiss' face distort into annoyance.

"So, Jaune, you're an Arc, huh? I hear that that your ancestors were quite formidable warriors; are you the same?" Winter teased.

"Yes! Well, sort of…" Winter gave him a smiling glare.

"Well, how about you tell me some of your stories of bravery and adventure over a nice hot meal?" Winter suggested while dragging the blond boy away with her.

"Winter, wait!" Weiss called, but the pair was too far gone for them to hear. Weiss growled to herself, upset with Jaune that he stole her sister from her.

 **( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )**

Winter brought Jaune to a small restaurant, where they ordered some food at a small corner booth to avoid distracting other patrons while Jaune told of his brave adventures. "…And then, the Ursa Major inched closer towards Cardin and I. Cardin himself was completely defenseless, myself being the only thing between the Ursa and its desired dinner. The beast swiped at me, but I dove aside and brought myself back with ease," Jaune proclaimed, speaking of the time when he rescued Cardin from the Ursa Major in the Forever Falls Forest. "The beast was a fast one though, knocking me down one, but I soon noticed its flaws: it would telegraph its swipes early. I used this to my advantage to duck under one claw swipe, then I leapt upward and sliced the Ursa's head clean off!" Jaune swished his hand through the air imitating his uppercut from long ago while Winter stared at him with her upmost attention.

"Wow, you decapitated an Ursa Major single-handedly? I'm impressed," Winter noted. "So, what other stories of courage and bravado do you have?"

"Well, want to hear about the time I once slain a Stage 4 Tsuchigomu?" A nod in response. "Well, it was when I was sent out with my team to track down said Grimm—which is a Class B Grimm—and we were hunting it for about two days, and Pyrrha and I got separated from Ren and Nora. We eventually tracked the Tsuchigomu from its underground cave to the surface, and we cornered it, but my teammates were knocked unconscious, and I was the only one left; if I fell, then we all would've ended up as lunch. I settled into my battle stance and I ducked and sidestepped the Tsuchigomu's strikes and struck at its eyes to blind it, then I rolled underneath to its soft spot, and and plunged my blade through its head, killing it."

Winter's eyes went wide with wonder. "Wow, a Class B Grimm all on your own? You're something else, Jaune Arc," she complimented with a giggle, making Jaune blush at her praise.

"Aw, geez, thanks, Winter," he mumbled.

Winter gazed at Jaune a bit. Beneath his scraggly blond hair was a cute face, the kind any girl or mother would love, especially his piercing blue eyes. Every time he smiled, Winter felt her heart skip a beat. "You know, you're not as suave as you claim yourself to be, Jaune," she commented. "Over the past months, Weiss' letters told me about you and your so-called ladykiller persona."

Jaune flinched from her words; he was caught red-handed! "However, from how much she spoke of you, I felt as though I had to meet you, Jaune. You seemed like an interesting person."

"Um, Winter?" Jaune stuttered, shrinking into his seat.

"See, I knew your so-called legendary battles were made-up, though Weiss told me you actually did fight an Ursa Major in Forever Falls, so at least you have some truth to you. You are such a dork when you try to act high and mighty…" That comment practically shattered Jaune's ego. "…but it's also one of the things I like about you now that we've met." He looked up at her, his cheeks flushed pure red while she continued smiling at him. She lied down several large Lien bills and took him outside.

Out in the sun and amongst the festival attendees, she weaved in and out of the crowds while holding onto Jaune to keep him from getting lost. Jaune himself had no idea what she was planning, but after a couple minutes of wandering around, she suddenly lead him down a lonely alley in between the streets of people and swung him around so he fell against the alley wall in between two large garbage containers. As he rubbed his back of the pain he just suffered, Winter sat herself onto his lap, her lips pursed into a grin. "Winter, what are you doing?" Jaune questioned.

Winter did not answer, instead moving forward and kissing his lips with a passionate moan from her. Winter wrung her arms around him and kissed him further, and now he relented, snaking his arms around her as well, furthering the kiss. "Winter…" he mumbled before she pressed a couple fingers to his lips and shushing him.

"You've bragged about the sword you use on the battlefield, but I want see the sword you use in the bedroom," she cooed. Jaune was confused for a moment until her hands moved to his pants, unzipping them. He went red in the cheeks when she flushed his penis out of his pants; he was long, but not completely hard yet.

"Winter, we can't do it here, people might walk in and see us," Jaune argued. Winter ignored his protests and wrapped her hand around his dick and gently massaging it, making it grow erect.

"No one will see us. Everyone is too busy enjoying the Vytal Festival to stare into an alley to see a Schnee heiress and a blond Huntsman have sex," she assured. She moved herself down towards his pelvis and got her face up and close to his dick. She began pleasuring his now-erect cock with her tongue, lapping it upwards as if it was a popsicle. Jaune winced and his legs shivered every time Winter's tongue touched his dick's head; her tongue felt cold as ice. "Mmm, your cock tastes delicious already, Jaune," Winter teased before pressing her lips around his head and giving a gentle suck. She moved to his shaft's side and gave long licks up and down, loud moans leaving her lips deliberately to entice Jaune. Jaune's hand moved to her shoulder to rest as Winter continued to pleasure him.

Finally, Winter closed her lips around his head and slid downward onto his shaft. Inside her cheeks, her tongue caressed his cock, sending more shivers through the boy. She went all the way down on his shaft, her lips reaching his pubic hair, making Jaune give a little yelp as his head touched the back of Winter's throat. She came up for air and smiled at him, then reached up and kissed him, despite his penis being on her breath now. "I'm liking you more and more, Jaune," Winter told him. "I suppose you have earned the right and the pleasure."

"What do you mean?" Jaune asked as he dressed himself, a puzzled look on his face.

"The pleasure of laying to bed a Schnee heiress, of course," Winter smiled. She stretched out her hand to him, which he took. She lead him through the streets of Vale all the way to a love hotel on the west side, near the ocean. For those who do not know, love hotels are hotels specifically made for couples to go to purely for sexual pleasures.

As they passed through the door, the little bell attached to it made a jingling sound, alerting the desk clerk. "Oh, hello there," said the blue-haired Ram Faunus woman behind the desk. "I have to admit, I wasn't expecting any customers what with the Vytal Festival going on," she stated, before snapping to position. "Oh! I'm sorry! Welcome to Vale's Romance Dawn Love Hotel, how may I help you?"

"We would like a room for two, queen-sized bed, a nice bathroom adjacent to it, and sparkling wine for after we do our business," Winter stated, her Schnee credit card already in her hand.

The Faunus woman tapped on her computer system before her. "That will run you about 1923 Lien total." Winter hovered her card over the scanner and it cleared. "M-Ms Winter Schnee, I, um, I didn't think I would see you of all people here," she mumbled out, now recognizing her from the news coverage of the Schnee Corporation.

"Hello, ma'am, my boyfriend and I would like to stay a while to have a good time today," Winter told the Faunus woman with a hint in her eye.

"Oh, of course. Mike, customers!" the woman called. A young man of perhaps twenty-two years was on the spot within seconds and escorted Jaune and Winter into an elevator and up to floor four, where he lead them to Room 32. Inside, Mike showed them the bedroom and the bathroom, which had a clear-glass shower in it. He handed the keys to Winter and took his leave.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower for a little while," Winter said after Mike left. "Jaune, you sit tight and wait for me to come out, though I would recommend you get unchanged right now, because we won't be needing our clothes for a good long while." She traced her finger along his cheek and blew him a kiss before departing into the bathroom. There, she slipped out of her clothes, shoved them outside the bathroom door with her foot, and stepped into the hot shower.

The entire time she was bathing, Jaune sat nervously on the bed, listening to the hissing of the shower. After a few minutes of listening, he stripped himself nude, neatly folding his clothes and setting them on a chair and desk, then took Winter's clothes and folded them as well; this task was easy thanks to him having to fold his seven sisters' laundry growing up. He waited perhaps fifteen minutes when he heard the hissing of the shower turn off. He tensed up in his seat, but when he thought of Winter stepping into the bedroom dripping wet from the shower, water droplets running down her breasts, her body, her legs, everything, he was beginning to grow hard.

A few minutes later and Winter exited the bathroom, wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around her dripping wet body. Jaune mumbled some kind of gibberish, the kind he would say if he was drunk on northern Atlas ale, though it sounded like, "Gerhurberkah." Winter let slip a grin and her hand undid the towel, allowing to fall to the floor. Jaune's eyes widened, himself realizing that he is seeing Weiss' older sister naked in front of him. His dick grew hard instantly at the mere sight of her; he covered himself with his hands, but it was too late for him.

"My my, aren't we excited?" Winter cooed. She strolled over to Jaune, her breasts swaying with each step, which made his eyes follow the pair. Upon reaching him, she pushed him onto his back onto the bed and crawled on top of him, her face mere inches from his. Jaune then reached up and kissed Winter, catching her by surprise for a moment, then she let herself fall onto him, where their arms intertwined around each other, touching the other everywhere as they furthered the kiss. Jaune could feel cold air from Winter; are all the Schnees cold like this? Jaune wondered. He pushed the thought away and focused back on Winter.

Winter broke the kiss to gaze into Jaune's blue eyes, then she came down and kissed his neck, making him shiver once more. He wrung his arms around her, his hands running down her back, his fingertips caressing her spinal cord. Winter made light kisses on his neck, then she licked the side of his neck up and down. Jaune reached up and untied the hairband on Winter, allowing her snow white hair to come undone and fall around her; the hair strands touched Jaune, tickling him. Winter came up and smiled at him, then gave him another passionate kiss. "You're so amusing, Jaune, it's what I like about you." Another kiss. Winter raised herself up onto his lap in the "cowgirl" position. Her eyes narrowed as she licked her lip, content that her vagina would be tasting Jaune's hard dick in mere moments. "Now, let's see if you are worthy of tasting the womanhood of a heiress," she chuckled.

Winter raised herself up and slid herself onto Jaune's dick. A squishing sound echoed as his hard cock disappeared inside her pussy, him grunting as his dick was enveloped in her walls, her yelping in pain as her face contorted to match it, but as soon as he slid all the way inside her, her face reverted to that of pleasure, her lips curled into an open smile. "Jaune, I can feel you all the way inside me," Winter panted.

Jaune only smiled, his hands going up and touching Winter's shoulders, where they moved downward, fondling over her breasts, down her stomach, and around her hips. He held on tight as Winter began bouncing up and down on his dick, moans escaping both of them, her breasts bouncing up and down in rhythm. "Oh Gods, Jaune!" Winter cried out in joy. "Your dick feels so good inside my pussy!" Desiring more, Jaune reached around and dug his fingers into Winter's bottoms forcing a yelp from her. Winter continued riding the blond boy for a while longer until his entire body finally tensed up and he orgasmed, shooting his hot cum inside her, to which she reacted with her entire body shivering and a biting of her lower lip. She pulled herself off of Jaune, scooped him up, and pressed his face into her breasts.

Jaune let out a muffled hum and began rubbing his face back and forth in between Winter's breasts as she held him close, a smirk on her face as she watched him go at it. Jaune eventually pulled himself up, but quickly went back down, now pressing his lips against one of her nipples. Winter let out a soft moan as her lips curled into an open smile. Jaune flicked his tongue at her nipple—making the Schnee woman shiver—then he tugged at her nipple with his teeth and released it, where her breast bounced back into place. "Aw, do you like my breasts, Jaune?" Weiss cooed, to which he looked up at her and nodded. She brushed at his hair and then his cheek. She gave him a tender kiss then pushed him down onto the bed, then climbed over him, her wet pussy hovering over his face. "Now, how about you discover what Schnee pussy tastes like? Go ahead, eat me up, Jaune," Winter ordered, licking her lip.

Jaune reached up and pressed his lips to Winter's wet pussy and began suckling her entrance as her wet juices slid down the sides of his cheeks. Winter let out short moans with each suckle from Jaune, and she soon came close to her climax, which surprised her. She wanted to pull herself up and off of Jaune, but the pleasure she was receiving from him was far too thrilling to attempt a halt, and she ended up squirting onto Jaune's face with a shrill leaving her lips. Winter's entire body shivered with ecstasy as she fell over onto her side next to Jaune. Once she had calmed down from her sexual high, she turned to Jaune with a smile. "I must give you credit, no one has ever managed to make me cum before," she complimented him.

Jaune did not know what to say, so he simply smiled and leaned over her and kissed her lips. They both embraced in a passionate kiss for a while until Jaune suddenly threw himself on top of her, making her cry out in surprise. He pressed his lips to hers again and curled his hands around her breasts, making Winter moan. He rubbed his flaccid dick against her dripping wet pussy, which got him hard again, and then he inserted himself inside her once more, sparking a cry of ecstasy from Winter. "Wait, you want to fuck me again?!" Winter cried, shocked at how eager Jaune was to have more sex after finishing so soon. He ignored her and focused on thrusting his cock inside her, pushing all the way to her womb, a first for Winter, one of which that made her scream to the ceiling. "Fuck! Jaune, your cock is reaching my womb! You're going to get me–!" Her voice was cut off by Jaune putting her in a lip lock, followed by a tongue wrestle, which he won. His reward was him exploring the inside of her cheeks as he continued thrusting inside her. He pulled himself out only to flip Winter over onto her stomach and reinsert himself again and begin pistoning once more, sparking louder cries from Winter as Jaune's cock struck against her womb again. _Oh, fuck, so this is what having lots of Aura can do to a man!_ Winter thought as Jaune's dick struck her womb with every thrust. Finally, Jaune came again, and it was a larger load than before; Jaune pressed himself firmly into Winter and shot his jizz into her womb, making her scream to the heavens as her entire body shivered from the hot semen pouring into her. Jaune pulled out and allowed Winter's pussy to dribble with cum.

"Holy…Gods…" Winter wheezed, biting her lip as her body was still shaking. Jaune instantly went soft again, but he was not done. He laid himself next to Winter, where she crawled on top of him and gave him a passionate kiss. "Given how…active you were, I think you've earned the right to be my boyfriend, Jaune, and I only date men who can satisfy me and make me happy." Jaune gave a weak smile, unsure if he should be happy or not, but that was solved with another loving kiss from Winter, which quickly grew passionate, until a knock at the door broke them apart. It turned out to be the sparkling wine they had ordered; they poured themselves a couple glasses of the wine and spent some time drinking, talking, and occasionally kissing, whether on the lips, tits, cock, or pussy. After they had finished the wine, Jaune and Winter both agreed it was time to go, so they exited the love hotel and made their way through the streets of Vale.

"There you two are!" yelled a familiar voice. Both turned around to see Team RWBY lead by Weiss heading towards them. "I've been looking for you two for hours! Where have you been?"

"Um, well, we've been…" Jaune stuttered, not sure how to explain things to Weiss.

"We've been getting acquainted with one another," Winter finished, a quick wink to Jaune. "See, Weiss, Jaune and I are now together."

"Wait, you mean…?" Yang interjected, waving two fingers at them.

Winter nodded. "Yes, we are officially dating." Blake noticed that the crotch area on Winter's pants was slightly wet, and a smile spread across her face, for she knew that the pair were not simply just conversing with one another for a few hours.

"You steal my sister away when I wanted to spend time with her, and now you're dating her?!" Weiss screamed at Jaune, snatching at his throat and strangling him while Ruby and Yang attempted to pull her off. "What's next, you have sex with my sister next week or something?!"

"Actually, that's what we've been doing for the past few hours," Winter casually admitted. Everyone was silent for a moment, then Weiss screamed and broke from her captors. Her eyes were glaring at Jaune, and the boy turned tail and ran with Weiss behind him. Whether Weiss ever caught Jaune or not, that's a story for another day, but hey, it is not every day you get to bang a beautiful heiress like Winter Schnee.

 **Next chapter: A Crow at the Inn**


	7. A Crow Sleeping at the Inn

**Chapter 7: Qrow x Innkeeper** (Deflowering, oral, titplay, fingering, creampie.)

Qrow was currently with his nieces in their dorm room playing a video game on their Scrolls while recounted one of his adventures in Mistral. "So there I was, wandering in the swamps of Mistral when I came upon a small town. I decided to visit the inn to look for answers, and there, I found the worst sort of lot you can imagine."

"How so?" Ruby asked from her bed.

"Cutthroats, thieves, rouge Huntsmen, you name it. When I stepped inside that inn, I could see eyes turn towards me, giving me evil glares. And then…that's when it happened…"

"What? What happened?" Yang asked as she attempted a combo on Qrow's in-game character.

I was defeated…by the sight of the innkeeper's short skirt!" Qrow let out a chuckle as Yang was temporary distracted by his remark, allowing him to drain her character's health to zero and earning a victory.

"You. Are. The worst!" Yang snapped while Ruby giggled. Qrow merely smirked and finished his story.

"So, I met with the innkeeper, Midori, and she pointed me in the direction of where I needed to go, but I chose to stay for the night and enjoy a hot meal that Natalia made for me as well. She turned out to be a nice lass, one that I was sad to leave behind the next day," Qrow finished.

"Yeah, whatever," Yang groaned as she started a new round.

However, what Yang and Ruby did not know was that there was more to Qrow's story than he lead them to believe. In fact, after Midori made the hot meal for him, Qrow made her hot in return, but I think it would be best if you knew the story from the beginning, and from Qrow himself.

 **( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )**

I was wandering through a small town in the middle of the swamps of eastern Mistral looking for information regarding that strange woman that attacked Amber. I've been exploring the local towns the last few weeks, but nothing has come up. The small town of Havagon was my last chance. As I wandered through the town, I could see shadows skulk about in the alleys I passed; I kept my hand on my sword just to be safe, but I doubted that any lowlife thief would try attacking a Huntsman, unless he was that stupid. I soon came upon the local inn and went inside, hoping I would find answers. The place was crawling with lowlifes, thugs, and rogue Huntsmen, the latter I assumed were hired by less than reputable people for less than respectable jobs. And that's when I was defeated…by the sight of the innkeeper's short skirt! Ha ha ha!

Anyway, I approached the counter and waited for the innkeeper to come around. "Hello, what can I get you? A room? Maybe a meal?" she asked so sweetly. I was already starting to like this girl. I asked her about Cinder Fall, but young Midori had no idea of who I was asking about. She was quick to apologize, even though it wasn't her fault. I could tell she was upset that she couldn't help me, and I didn't want her to feel worse, so I asked for a meal and a room for the night, which made her beam happily. "No problem, hon. I'll get you the special of the day, then when you're finished, I can show you your room." She disappeared into the back—probably to give the cook my order—and returned to tend to her other customers. I watched her every now and then, checking out her short skirt and her cleavage that poked over over the brim of her dress. You can bet that my eyes were on her hump every time she had to bend over, showing me the curves of that pretty booty. I began to imagine what sort of underwear she was wearing under that skirt, and it excited me.

Midori brought my meal out a while later: a hot steak and a bowl of beef stew. I took a deep inhale and smiled to show my appreciation, which made Midori smile before she went off to other tasks. While I wasn't initially hungry, the smell of the meal suddenly made my stomach growl and I found myself wolfing down every bit of it. Midori passed by a couple times while I ate and smiled at how much I was enjoying my meal. After I had finished, Midori escorted me up to my room and gave me a quick rundown of the bed and nightstand inside, and told me the restroom was down the hall. She left me to go back downstairs to tend to the rest of the customers for the night. I chose to wait a while before I made my move.

After a few hours with midnight nearing, I chose to head downstairs, where I found Midori wiping the counter down with the entire dining area empty aside from us both. I headed over to the counter and asked her for a bottle of Mistral ale and a glass, which she happily retrieved for me. She poured me a shot and after I drank it, I offered to share the ale with me, and she accepted, given that the place was empty and everyone who was staying at the inn was asleep. After a few shots, Midori began to grow tipsy, yet I was still clear as day. After her fourth shot, she began to spill me her life story. She told me how she grew up in this little town all her life, how her father, who owned the inn, put her to work as innkeeper when she was 13, and how protective he was of her.

"Dad would always keep a close eye on me ever since I was old enough to be interested in boys," she revealed to me amidst her giggles and swaying. "He would never let a boy ask me out, and when I reached 18, he ensured that any man that wanted to date me had to prove himself to him, and none have succeeded yet. I guess he's just too overprotective."

"Well, it seems like your father needs to relax a little. Hell, it sounds like you've never been with a man before," I joked with her.

"Yeah, you're right about that. He would never so much as let me kiss a guy ever…" Midori gulped down her fifth shot and gave a little hiccup and grew rosy in the cheeks. Her swaying grew more wilder and she was quick to tip off balance with a yelp, but I caught her just in time and pulled her back up, where she laid herself onto the counter, her bosom pushed up against the wood. "I really wish I could kiss a man…" she heaved with a sigh. Suffice to say, I wasn't expecting it to be this easy.

"Hey, I'm a man, and I'm here on display," I told her. She gazed up at me with a drooling look, staring as if she was thinking it over.

"Mister Qrow…I want to kiss you," Midori garbled. She sat herself up onto the counter and peered into my eyes with a droopy look.

"Midori, I think you're a little too tipsy; Hell, I doubt you've ever drank before," I warned her. It was clear that Midori could not hold her own when it came to liquor, but I could tell that she was still mindfully conscious about what she wanted to do. She raised herself up to my level and drew close to my face, exhaling her warm breath onto me. She pressed her lips to mine, and while her form was somewhat sloppy for a first kiss, it was still enticing and full of passion. I wrung my arms around her waist and pulled her close, allowing her to deepen the kiss. "Open your mouth and stick out your tongue," I told her, which she obeyed, allowing me to scoop it up with my own and we enclosed in another kiss, where I wrangled her tongue with mine. She went wide-eyed for a brief moment—given that she's never even kissed before, this and everything else we would soon do will be new to her—but she soon relaxed, allowing her eyes to droop close and followed into the tonguing. Our tongues wrestled for another minute or so before I pulled out, where Midori made a gasp as we separated, taking deep breaths as saliva dripped down her chin.

One of my hands cupped over top her breast and lightly tightened onto her skin, making her gasp in a soft moan. "Qrow, my body is feeling hot…and weird…" Midori moaned. Damn, this is probably the first time she's ever been aroused. My fingers traced over her cleavage and onto her other breast as she heaved in and out, making her breasts rise and fall. I went down and pressed my lips to her cleavage, eliciting a soft moan from her again. I pulled her top down, exposing her plump breasts to me, which made her blush a deep red of embarrassment. I cupped my hands around them and gave them a good squeeze, making her shiver. I squeezed them together at the nipples and encircled my tongue around them, making Midori bit her lip as a moan escaped her lips. I pressed my lips to one nipple and gave her breast a good suckle, pulling up onto her breast with my teeth like it was candy, making Midori wince from the pain before she eased into it for the other one. I came up, allowing her to pull me into another tight kiss, only this time, she explored my cheeks with her tongue; I guess she was starting to catch on.

I had to pull myself out before I choked, given how much Midori was loving it. I gave her a peck on the cheek then circled around to behind the counter, where I positioned myself behind her. I slung my arms around her and began rubbing her breasts again while I licked the side of her neck up and down, making her shiver. I pressed my face into her hair and took a deep inhale, sniffing at the sweet smell, then I gave her another kiss on the cheek before I laid her down onto her stomach on the counter. "What are you going to do?" she whispered to me.

"Well, I gave you your first kiss, so I figured, now that we've come this far, I should also give you your first time with a man and take your virginity," I answered, plain and simple. Midori blushed the deepest red possible and swallowed hard.

"Um…Um…Qrow, just be gentle, please…" she whispered in a tender voice. I flipped up her skirt, revealing a pair of plain green panties covering her nice, firm bottom. I ran two of my fingers over each butt cheek, over her anus, and over her pussy, where she hummed at my touch. I pressed my finger against her pussy, which got sucked in-between the lips, then I started rubbing my finger around, sending sparks flying through her body. Midori bit her lip and aimed her head down at the counter, trying to contain herself. I pulled her panties aside and stuck my middle finger in, sending a spark through her. I gently swirled my finger around inside, feeling at her fleshy walls before I would thrust it in completely, making her jerk forward a little. I then proceeded by pulling her panties off and letting them fall to the floor, where I then unbuttoned my pants and fished out my hard cock. I placed my member against her anus, which caught her attention. "Qrow, what is that?" she asked curiously.

"It's my cock, Midori," I told her. "All men have one, and it's what I will use to take your virginity." She flipped over onto her back and gasped at the sight of my cock.

"It's…big…and it feels hot…" she cooed. Her fingers brushed against it, making me shiver a little. I placed my cock on top of her pussy and then slid it inside her, making her gasp aloud at the sudden sensation inside her. I pushed further in a little deeper and I broke her hymen, causing her vagina to bleed a little and make Midori squirm from the pain. "Is it always this painful?" she whimpered. I went down onto her and gave her a kiss.

"Only when it's your first time, but don't worry, it'll feel good soon," I assured her, lightly touching at her skin to calm her before I pulled out and gently thrusted inside her, sparking another cry from her as I continuously pistoned inside her.

"Gods, your cock feels incredible!" Midori cried as my cock pierced her inner walls, which closed in around my dick and making it throb. Her eyes were already rolling upwards and her tongue fell out from the intense ecstasy. I pulled out and flipped her onto her stomach and inserted myself back in again. Damn, virgin pussy always feels different compared to one that's broken in, and Midori's was amazing. I was barely able to control myself as I began thrusting faster and faster inside her, making her orgasm for the first time and splashing my cock in her love nectar, yet I kept going. I quickly came, shooting my hot cum inside while Midori bit down on her lip to hold her scream in. I pulled out, leaving a trail of cum from my tip to her pussy.

We both had to stop and catch our breath at the counter. Midori remained on the counter for a minute, allowing my cum to dribble out of her and onto the floor. She tried to get back onto her feet, but I had to help her given that her feet kept shaking. When she was able to stand on her own, she fixed her dressed and slipped her panties back on onto her wet under region. "That…was incredible…" she wheezed out.

"I take it your first time was exciting?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

"Oh, yes, most certainly." she smiled. I decided to head up to bed, and before I reached the stairs, Midori gave me a quick kiss, wishing me a good night before she went to clean up our little mess.

The next day, I came down and had some breakfast before I set out again. Before I left the cozy inn, Midori blew me a kiss from the counter, which I caught and returned with a grin. Then I headed out into the swamps once more.

 **Next Chapter: Blake's Yangnasium.**


	8. Blake's Yangnasium

**Chapter 8: Yang x Blake** (Lesbian, showers, Human/Faunus, heat, titplay, oral, anal.)

Among its many facilities, Beacon Academy houses an incredibly large gymnasium available for students to train themselves, ranging from a cardio room, a weight room, numerous training bots for those who want to practice their combat skills (for both melee and range fighters as well), and much more. The entire student body, as well as a number of the faculty, come here to build their bodies and hone themselves in any field they need to improve. "Blake, let's head to the gym and get some training done!" Yang suggested to her one morning. Blake looked up from her book with an annoyance. Of all the activities Blake would want to do on a Sunday, gym training is last on her list, coupled with the fact that she has not being feeling well that morning, feeling particularly jittery and hot under the collar. However, Blake has been getting a little chubby lately due to all the fish she has been eating as of late, so she figured she might as well go.

Once they arrived there, Blake went straight for a treadmill while Yang went for the dumbbells. Blake set up her iPod in her ears and started running, soon she found herself sweating while upping the difficultly level. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Yang watching herself in a mirror and she worked with sixty pound dumbbells. with her Faunus eyes, she could see sweat trickling down Yang's body, especially her flexing arm muscles. _"Wow, Yang has been working out lately,"_ Blake thought to herself. She suddenly found herself sweating even more now, so she turned her attention back to the treadmill. After a while, Yang went over to a bench, where she called Blake over to spot her. Yang fitted on a total of a hundred and fifty pounds onto the bar, scooted herself under it, and lifted it up with a "hup." Blake kept count while holding her hands out, ready to take the bar if needed as Yang lifted it up while continuing her "hups" before lowering it down and repeating the process for a total of five sets of twenty reps.

"Nice work, Yang," Blake complimented, herself sweating as much as Yang, strangely enough. Yang noticed this, however, as she slapped a hand to Blake's forehead. "Geez, you're sweating like crazy, Blake," she noted. "C'mon, I think we've done enough for the morning; let's grab a shower in the locker rooms."

They headed for the locker rooms, which were completely empty at that moment, so they had the place all to themselves. As they stripped out of their stinky, sweaty clothes, Blake grew red as she watched Yang unveil her perky, yet athletic body. Blake took note of her hips, how her breasts bounced as they came free of the tank top that constricted them, and her well-toned abs. Blake began sweating again, her entire body growing extremely hot, and her head became swarmed with images of Yang showing off her body to her, and then images of Blake and her together emerged, forcing the Cat Faunus' knees to buckle and her entire body to shiver. "Hey, you okay, Blake?" Yang asked, coming up behind her, making the girl jump. "Geez, you're so nervous. What's wrong?" Yang pressed herself into Blake's back, her breasts squishing themselves into her.

Blake has finally realized why she was not feeling so well that morning, and it only became clear with those mental images she had of the two of them. With a swift motion, Blake spun herself around and plastered herself onto Yang and pulled her into a liplock, surprising the blonde brawler. Yang was shocked, sure, but she soon melted into the kiss, and both girls began running their arms around each other to keep themselves so close. After a minute, Blake pulled away, leaving a trail of saliva between them. "What's going on, Blake?" Yang asked with a grin, red in her cheeks.

Blake pulled her bow off and flung it aside, revealing her cat ears which twitched every few seconds. She pulled Yang in closer, their breasts rubbing together. "Yang, I'm super horny right now. It's mating season, I'm in heat, and I need you right here, right now," she explained in a whisper before planting herself back onto her partner, to which Yang did not object. Hands went up around their backs, fingers touching at their skin. Yang's own fingers made little light touches at Blake's back, sending a cozy sensation through her. Yang's fingers then worked their way up to Blake's shoulder, still making those light touches, then went down her arms. Blake hummed at Yang's touch while the blonde nuzzled her forehead against her Faunus friend's.

Blake instantly went down and cupped her hands around Yang's breasts, noting at how big they were now that she has felt them. Blake looked up at Yang with a look that was asking for permission, and Yang nodded. Blake went back down and with a hum, she pressed her lips against one of Yang's breasts, her hands cupped around the breast to keep it uplifted as the kitten suckled on her tit, making Yang moan. She rubbed her hand along the top of Blake's head, occasionally scratching one of the ears, which soon made her purr mid-suckle. The suckling soon shifted to licking, as Blake's tongue encircled Yang's nipple, dripping saliva down her breast, and licking the nipple straight up and giving it a short suckle. Blake did the same to the other tit, sucking on it like a nursing baby and licking it up.

"My my, you're such a good kitty cat," Yang remarked, chuckling at her little pet name for Blake. Blake ignored it and continued pleasuring Yang, and soon Blake's pussy began dripping wet, though Yang was still dry. Yang lifted Blake's chin up and stared into her lust-filled eyes. "You've done well pleasuring me, but I cannot let you do all the work. Do you want me to do some for you? Beg me for me, my kitten."

Blake opened her mouth and dribbled saliva as if she had no control. "Please…make me feel good, Yang," she pleaded, sticking her tongue out. Yang went down and scooped it up into her own mouth and locked them together in a kiss, wrangling their tongues between them. Yang soon broke the kiss and brought Blake up, only to push her against a row of lockers. Yang then went down towards her wet vagina and pressed her lips against its mouth, eliciting a yelp from Blake. Yang's lips ran along the entirety of Blake's pussy, her tongue lapping at the lips like a dog, then she suddenly stuck her tongue inside Blake's slit, making her cry out. "Oh, Yang…your mouth feels so good," purred Blake, who used her hands to keep Yang close to her. Yang was now starting to get wet, and her fingers began brushing against her pussy's slit.

Unbeknownst to either of the girls, one student, Senna Raleigh of Team LOST, had just entered the locker room, hoping to change into her exercise clothes, but when she saw Yang and Blake naked together, she blushed a deep red and, with haste and stealth, she exited the locker room in time to stop the rest of her team from entering. She ushered them out despite their protests. She managed to get them to leave of their own accord when she offered to buy them something. Yang and Blake still did not notice Serena nor the complaining of Team LOST that echoed into the lockers from outside and continued having their fun.

"Yang, let me taste your pussy too," Blake eventually moaned. Yang released her mouth and helped Blake down onto the floor, where she then positioned herself over her, her wet pussy beckoning Blake to start nomming. Blake could no longer hold herself back and she slapped her mouth to Yang's vagina with a loud moan and began sucking. "Aw, looks like the pussy cat wants some pussy already," Yang teased. Now this comment was the one that made Blake scoff at her partner, but with how horny she was and with her being in heat, she was quick to dismiss it and resume eating Yang out. Yang inhaled deeply as Blake's tongue flicked along her slit, then she went down onto her, sticking her tongue not onto Blake's pussy, but on her anus' hole. Her tongue's tip encircled her hole, making Blake moan, then stuck it inside, sparking a cry and wide eyes from her kitty. "Yang, what are you doing?!" she cried out as Yang continued pleasuring her anus.

"I thought I'd give my kitty some special treatment," Yang answered, sticking her tongue inside her anus again. "But you know, we're both rather stinky from exercising, so how about we take a shower?" Blake gave a slow nod and Yang carried her into the shower area. They took an open stall near the end and allowed hot water to cascade down onto them. Before Blake had a moment to even enjoy the hot steamy water, Yang rested herself against the corner wall and pulled Blake into her lap, where she began massaging one of her breasts while fingering her pussy, making Blake extremely wet as she gave gasping moans. Yang's fingers teased Blake's pussy walls, quickening the rate of her moans. She then began pumping her fingers in and out rapidly, making Blake's entire body shiver and become enveloped in goosebumps, even with the hot water pouring over them. Yang knew that Blake was close to her climax, so she sped up, and soon, bursts of love essence was squirting from Blake's pussy as she screamed, her voice echoing around the locker room. Yang was extremely turned on, and continued to thrust her fingers around inside her, causing her squirts to spray everywhere and when Yang retrieved her fingers, they were dripping in Blake's love nectar before the shower washed it off.

Blake wasted no time, for she flipped herself around and pressed herself to Yang in a kiss. Yang quickly broke it and went down onto her friend's breasts, taking one in her mouth and her fingers around the other. Her thumb brushed over her erect nipple and her tongue wrangled around the other, pushing Blake's new climax even further. It soon became too much for the Faunus girl and she orgasmed, spilling her fluids all over Yang's lap as she screamed once more. Yang let slip a grin at the satisfaction she was feeling. Once Blake calmed down enough, Yang helped her up, but Blake still wanted more.

"Not just yet, kitten," Yang whispered to her. "We can continue this tonight while Ruby and Weiss are asleep, alright?" Blake groaned in disappointment, but she nodded in response. They both finished showering, got dressed, and went back to their room. They waited around until nightfall, where Blake sat impatiently on her bed reading "Ninjas of Love." Finally, when Ruby had crawled under her thick blankets and began snoring and when Weiss curled up in her bed and fell asleep did Yang lower herself down onto Blake's bed and onto her. Yang noticed that Blake was naked under her covers, probably have been so for hours waiting for her. Yang grinned and proceeded to strip herself naked and lay on top of Blake.

The two embraced in a passionate, yet quiet kiss, ensuring that Ruby and Weiss do not wake up. Their nipples grazed against each other, but it was when Yang started grinding her pussy against Blake's that got them going; Blake had to force herself to keep her moans low while Yang simply grinned as she continued rubbing against Blake, her long blonde hair draping over her. Yang pressed her lips against Blake's again, this time to keep her silent as she sped up her grinding, both of them reaching their climax. They had to bite their own tongues to keep themselves quiet as they squirted all over the bedsheets. Once they calmed down, they embraced in another kiss before Yang quietly dressed and climbed back onto her bed again. Blake, however, soon climbed up onto Yang's bed to snuggle with her, as well as lick her neck before she fell asleep in Yang's arms.

 **Next Chapter: Punking, Rocking, and Blitzing in the Shower**


	9. Punking,Rocking,& Blitzing in the shower

**Chapter 9: OC Olivia x Reese** (Lesbian, titplay, fingering, squirting, showers, strapon.)

It was mid afternoon during the first day of the Vytal Festival, and Teams ABRN and LOST were sitting at a noodle bar slurping down noodles for lunch, but they were missing two people: Reese Chloris of ABRN and Olivia Marquette of LOST, who disappeared earlier that day together after Team ABRN's devastating loss against Team RWBY. "Okay, we checked the fairgrounds, we checked the arena, and we checked the airship station, yet our teammates are nowhere to be found," Arslan Altan of ABRN stated after finishing her second bowl.

"I wonder where they went off to," Tristan Cortes asked no one in particular before diving into his third large bowl of noodles. "I mean, they couldn't have gone far, and what would they be doing together after meeting in just one day?"

"Did any of you try calling Reese's scroll? We did it with Olivia's a while ago, but she didn't pick up," Senna stated.

Team ABRN went completely silent as Arslan and Bolin turned to face Nadir, who was fidgeting nervously in place. "I told you to call her after she went missing. You didn't, did you?" Arslan hissed at Nadir.

"I…I forgot. I was going to call her, but then I got distracted by one of those water gun games, then I started sinking money until I won first prize, which was a big Ursa plushie, then I got hungry and I just forgot about it all," Nadir explained. Arslan respond by dumping her bowl of noodles onto his face.

"I swear, my team is full of incompetent idiots," Arslan grumbled as she dialed up Reese on her scroll.

 **( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )**

Well, the two teams never thought to look at Beacon, as that is exactly where Reese and Olivia were, in team LOST's dorm room. Both Olivia and Reese's clothes were crumbled together in a heap near Olivia's bed, and Reese's Scroll was vibrating with Arslan's contact info in her hoodie's pocket. As for the girls, the two were on Olivia's bed in a tight embrace. The two were enclosed in a full liplock together, and their hands were exploring each other's body. The two eventually broke apart, allowing Olivia, who was on top, to gaze into Reese's green eyes with her own fuchsia-colored eyes. The two smiled at one another before Olivia went down onto Reese's neck, peppering her with little pecks and moving down to her cleavage. Each kiss towards that region resulted into short hums from the skater girl. Olivia went all the way down to Reese's petite C cups and pressed her lips to one of them, eliciting a soft coo from her. After suckling onto the nipple for a moment, Olivia pulled herself up with Reese's breast in her teeth, letting go with a "pah" as Reese's tit bounced back in place, then she came up and gave Reese a tender kiss and the two wrangled their tongues together for a minute before breaking apart.

"Look at you, all cute and helpless in my bed," Olivia chuckled while Reese gave her a pouty frown. Olivia fixed that with a loving kiss, which turned her frown into a smile. Olivia rolled off to the side and gazed loving at Reese with a cheshire grin, which Reese returned. Olivia scooted herself against Reese's back and nuzzled her face in Reese's turquoise hair. "That tickles, Olivia," Reese giggled. Her giggle suddenly turned into a gasp for Olivia's fingers were massaging her pussy's lips.

"And this will feel good," Olivia cooed in Reese's ear before kissing her cheek. Her fingers tickled at Reese's pussy, and when Olivia's middle finger teased Reese's clitoris, Reese gave a high-pitched yelp and her face blushed a deep red. That pleased Olivia, who hastened her fingers faster along Reese's pussy until clear essence began dripping from her and mixing into Olivia's fingers. Olivia stopped and brought her wet, dripping fingers up to their level, where Reese, still shivering from her orgasm, bit her lip and blushed. Olivia smiled and kissed her cheek before sucking onto each of her fingers and swallowing Reese's juices. "Your love juices are so delicious, Reesey," Olivia cooed, making Reese burrow her face into the pillow in embarrassment. "Aw, didn't you like it?"

Reese rose from her pillow, still blushing. "Yes…It felt incredible…" she mumbled. She came up and pressed her lips to Olivia's. "…Um…You made me all wet and dirty…Suppose we should wash up?" Reese gave her a wink and a grin, which Olivia understand, making her grin from ear to ear. Reese got up first and lead Olivia into the dorm room bathroom, and during that, Reese's scroll vibrated again with a call from Arslan. There, Olivia escorted Reese into one of the four shower stalls and pulled her into a tight hug, giving her a kiss as she fumbled with the water nozzle and making hot water cascade down onto them both. The water soaked them both, wetting their hair and making their turquoise and olive hair mix together. The two shared a chuckle before kissing again. Reese broke the kiss and went down to Olivia's breasts, where she cupped her perky C cups in both hands and pressed her lips onto her cleavage, eliciting a soft moan from Olivia. While kissing her cleavage, Reese slipped a couple fingers into Olivia's pussy, forcing short gasps from the Huntress as her fingers clawed at Reese's back, making light scratches at her skin.

"Damn, you're pretty good with your fingers," Olivia moaned. Reese gave her a smirk and a kiss on her lips and one on her tit.

"You're better, especially with your trigger finger," Reese chuckled. She went down further and pressed her lips to Olivia's pussy, giving her pussy lips a gentle suckle. Olivia's entire body shivered under the hot water as Reese's tongue pleasured her. Reese pried open her pussy with her fingers and gave her clit a few licks, earning a few gasps from Olivia, who pushed Reese's head closer to her body. "You're better with your tongue though," Olivia moaned. Reese decided to explore further, pursing Olivia's pussy wider and allowing her to stick her tongue in, tasting her pussy's inner walls and wrangling her tongue around inside, sparking a cry from Olivia and instantly making her wet. Reese lapped at her juices from inside her and came up for air, where the shower water washed the juices away on her face and down her throat.

"C'mere, hon," Olivia told Reese, bringing her up and kissing her deeply, then she spun her around and pressed her against the glass wall. Reese cranked her head around to look at Olivia, but she forced her to face the glass. "I'm gonna go get something for us, but it's a surprise, so don't look," she whispered seductively, which Reese nodded to. Olivia gave her a kiss on the neck and left the shower. Reese could heap her wet feet slapping on the tile floor for a moment, followed by a door opening, then silence. Reese waited a couple minutes, occasionally stealing a glance back during that time, and finally, she heard the door open and the slapping of feet on tile again. Reese kept her focus on the glass wall as the shower door slid open and closed. "I'm back, sweet cheeks," Olivia cooed, dropping at Reese's breasts, earning soft moans from her. "Ready for the surprise?" Reese nodded. Reese suddenly felt something rub against her pussy for a brief moment then go inside her, making her cry aloud and lean against the glass. Looking down, Reese could see an olive green strap on dildo sticking out from her wet pussy lips and behind her, Olivia was grinning while holding onto Reese's hips, then she started pistoning her strap on cock inside Reese's pussy, making the skater shiver and cry with each thrust. "How does my strap on cock feel, Reesey?" Olivia cooed as she slapped Reese's dripping wet bottom with one hand.

"Oh…fuck…it feels incredible!" Reese wheezed, feeling her pussy walls enclose around the dildo instantly, making her more aroused than ever. Olivia pulled Reese closer to her body, allowing Olivia to drill her deeper. She cupped her hands around Reese's wet tits and gave them a tight squeeze, eliciting a cute cry from her. "Hehehe, is this your first time tasting a cock?" A quick nod. "Aw, that's so cute! Well, then this will be the best time you've ever had." Olivia pushed Reese down so she was leaning onto the glass and thrusted herself all the way inside, forcing a loud cry from Reese. With a cheshire grin, Olivia pistoned in and out of Reese rapidly, and with her dildo becoming wet from the shower, the dildo slid in much easier.

Olivia pulled herself out and brought Reese up to her level, where she gave her a loving kiss and hug, then inserted herself back inside Reese's pussy, making her face contort into a mixture of pain and pleasure, which Olivia found enticing. Olivia pushed Reese up against the glass and scooped her legs into her arms, allowing her to fuck her harder than before. Reese wrung her arms around Olivia's back and two came together in a kiss and began wrestling their tongues together while Olivia continued thrusting inside her lover. Reese finally orgasmed and began squirting onto Olivia's dildo, where her love juices ran down it and onto Olivia's crotch before being washed away down the shower drain. Olivia pulled herself out and allowed Reese's feet to touch the floor, then the two embraced in a passionate kiss. "That…was incredible," Reese moaned after the kiss ended.

"How was your first time with another girl?" Olivia cooed.

"Simply the best, but after all that and coupled with the hot shower, I'm getting kinda tired." Olivia nodded and turned the water off, where the two exited and dried themselves off, then they retreated to Olivia's bed, where they then cuddled, kissed, and fell asleep together naked.

 **( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )**

Lucas and Arslan headed for Team LOST's dorm a while after Olivia and Reese had fallen asleep, hoping to find a detailed map of Vale to plot out different locations where their teammates could have gone. However, their search for their teammates came to an abrupt end when upon entering, they found a cuddling Olivia and Reese sleeping in bed. Lucas was silent about this new discovery, but Arslan was furious; she stormed over to the bed, where she grabbed it and flipped it vertically, awakening the girls and making them fall out onto the floor with a shriek. "Do you know how long we've been looking for you two, and here you were fucking the entire time?!" Arslan screamed at them.

"Um, we had lunch and chatted for a bit before coming here, actually," Olivia argued.

"SHUT UP!" Arslan yelled, making the teen shrink away into Reese's arms. "Do you know how worried I was for you?!" she asked Reese. "I was afraid you'd been kidnapped or something!"

"That seems kinda unreasonable," Olivia noted, answered with a pillow toss to her face by Arslan.

"Reese, get your clothes on and head back to our dorm NOW!" she barked, which Reese obeyed, giving Olivia a wave and a blowing kiss before leaving with Arslan, leaving Lucas and a naked Olivia all alone.

"You know if you were going to fool around with Reese, you could've at least told me. I would've understood," Lucas told her, keeping his eyes on Olivia's.

"Oh please, you would've done the same if it was you and Arslan," she chuckled with a wink, making him blush.

"Um, I don't know what you're getting at," he huffed, looking away to avoid her gaze.

"Ha! I can tell! You want to fuck Arslan! Lucas and Arslan, sitting in a tree, F-U-C-K-I-N-G!" Olivia taunted, earning another pillow toss to the face, this time by Lucas.

Elsewhere, Arslan and Reese had returned to their dorm, and Arslan sent Reese straight to bed while she plotted a suitable punishment for her teammate for worrying her so much, and she soon came up with the perfect idea; she intended to punish not just Reese, but Olivia as well. "I have just the perfect plan," Arslan thought to herself with a nasty lewd grin.


	10. Mama Lioness' Futa Revenge

**Chapter 10: Futa!Arslan x Reese x OC Olivia** (Futanari, lesbian, threesome, handjob, blowjob, creampie, domination.)

It's been a week since Arslan found out her teammate Reese was having sex with Olivia Marquette of Team LOST during the Vytal Festival, which she would not have been so upset about had they told their teams instead of disappearing and leaving them worried for hours on end. She's been planning her revenge against the two, Olivia most of all. She figured a lewd punishment would be most deserving of them, and ironic as well, so she went to Winter Schnee, who was still visiting the Vytal Festival and asked her for any special Dust that could help her after explaining the situation.

"I have just the solution for you, Ms. Altan," Winter told Arslan. "I once stumbled upon a new sort of Dust catering towards women after a failed experiment and it is just perfect for you to get your revenge. I will have it shipped to you in a couple days after I leave. I will send instructions as well." Arslan agreed.

True to her promise, Winter sent a small box containing a few vials of the Dust, which was a sparkling color. There was a note detailing instructions, which Arslan read off:

 _"Apply a vial of Dust to crotch area and the effects will take place within a minute. Based on personal testing The effects of the Dust will last up to 4 hours, to which the cock will shrink and disappear, though I've learned that by ejaculating an excessive amount or with extreme pressure can also make it disappear as well. Any woman who sees the cock will become lustful for it, more so if they touch or taste it orally. Tasting any semen that flows from the cock will put them into an obedient trance. Also, try to focus on your revenge and not get distracted by your new cock. :3 -Winter."_

Arslan smiled and pulled out one vial. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself, then she removed her pants and sprinkled the Dust onto her vagina. Almost immediately, the Dust began to take effect. Arslan groaned in pain and slapped her shaking hands over her vagina. She bit her lip as she felt something grow from underneath her hands. Removing her hands, Arslan gasped and grew red as a black cock sprouted from her pussy. Arslan's mouth fell agape as she stared at her new instrument; it measured about 7 inches, had a nice girth to it, and she could make out blood veins pulsing out against the skin.

Her hand hesitantly went down underneath it and upon touching herself, confirmed that it only grew from atop her pussy and not from within, so she now has both a penis and a vagina. One finger brushed against the cock head, making it twitch and Arslan shivered from the new sensation. Her hand retracted back but then went down onto the cock again, this time lightly rubbing the shaft. Arslan had some knowledge of how to masturbate with a cock after spying on Bolin and Nadir doing it a couple times while they thought no one was looking, and Arslan found herself moaning at how smooth it felt, and how it warmed her fingers at its heat. She clamped her eyes shut at the intense feeling, but she would not stop, instead wrapping her hand around the shaft and slowly began stroking. Arslan's eyes began rolling upward instantly as she grew more aroused from her new cock. Her free hand squeezed her boob as her other hand sped up her stroking. A cry escaped Arslan within a minute as hot cum began erupting from her cock, smearing into her fingers and shooting out onto the floor. Arslan fell backwards onto the bed, deep breaths escaping her. After calming down, she noticed that her cock was still erect, which she figured must be a result of the dust, as whenever she watched Bolin and Nadir masturbate, their cocks always grew flaccid and shrank after they finish. She calmed herself down even further and erased all mental thoughts, allowing her penis to shrink and become flaccid. She put her pants back on and stuffed her cock into them, resulting in a bulge, and gave a sigh, knowing there was no use trying to hide it. Arslan dialed up Reese and Olivia and asked for them to come to the ABRN dorm room. After hanging up, Arslan sat and waited, reveling that she will soon have her revenge, and in such an erotic and lewd way as well.

Reese and Olivia arrived within twenty minutes after the call. After they entered, Arslan went to the door and locked it, which the girls questioned, to which Arslan explained that she wanted to have a private talk with the two of them. Arslan hurried to them both and grabbed them by the wrists, surprising them both. "What is with you, Arslan?!" Reese cried before Arslan silenced her with a kiss.

"Hey!" Olivia objected, but Arslan swung her around in her hand and grabbed at one of her breasts, making her moan at her touch. "Is this for us fucking last chapter while you guys were worried about us?!" Olivia asked, breaking the fourth wall in the process.

"You betcha it is," Arslan answered, pulling Olivia closer so she could bite into her neck, making the merc shiver all over.

"Look, I'm really sorry about the previous chapter, I am!"

"Too late for that, Olivia, now you two need to be punished." Arslan tugged her pants down, allowing her limp penis to flop out, making both girls gasp and blush. "And given that you were the instigator of the whole ordeal, you get to taste my new futa cock first," she told Olivia with a devilish smirk. She pushed Olivia down onto her knees in front of her cock. Olivia marveled at it for a moment, her mind racing as to how this happened to Arslan, but all that seemed to vanish when Arslan pushed Olivia's lips onto the cock, which soon parted and allowed Arslan to slide herself into Olivia's mouth. Arslan let out a moan at the new sensation, noting at how enticing it felt while Olivia allowed Arslan to pump her cock forward and back in her mouth, her mind a completely blank of resistance.

"Good girl, Olivia," Arslan told her after a while. "Now, share my cock with Reese. Reese, c'mere." Reese obeyed and crawled over in front of Arslan's crotch. The cock beckoned to the skater girl with little twitches.

"It actually tastes really good, Reese," Olivia confided to her, licking her lips. Reese licked her own lips and placed her lips onto Arslan's cock, instantly feeling its heat seep onto her lips. She teased the tip with her tongue while Olivia gently suckled on the shaft's side with her lips. Arslan's moans grew louder as she felt something rising up into her cock. Arslan hunched forward and grabbed Olivia and Reese's heads and moving them in front of her cock, where she spewed her cum onto their faces with an exhaling moan. Arslan staggered backwards a step then regained her bearings while Olivia and Reese sat before her, their faces covered in her cum. The two licked at the edges of their mouths, scooping cum inside and swallowing it. "Good girls," Arslan complimented them. "Now, lick my cum off each other." Olivia and Reese obeyed and began licking Arslan's semen off one another, signifying that the lusting effect had taken effect. "Now strip, both of you." While Olivia and Reese obediently stripped themselves of their clothes, Arslan did the same to herself. Once she had finished, the now-nude Olivia and Reese cooed at the sight of Arslan naked before them, her erect cock standing tall for them to see. "Both of you, on the bed. Now." Olivia and Reese immediately went to Arslan's bed and sat upon it, both of them smiling and awaiting future commands. Arslan went over before them. She took delight in how their eyes followed the swaying of her penis.

Arslan looked back and forth between the two girls and decided to go down on Reese first. "As much as I want to get my revenge on you, Olivia, I want to fuck Reese first." She cupped Olivia's chin in her hand and planted her lips onto hers, where the two began twirling their tongues with each other for a moment before Arslan broke away and went to Reese. There, she cupped her chin in hand and got a tonguing kiss out of her, then pushed her down onto the bed and climbed over her. "I'm going to take your virginity and give you your first tasting of a cock, Reese," Arslan told her, making the skater shiver with anticipation. Arslan groped at one of Reese's boobs and felt along her pussy, which was dripping wet. "You're such a naughty girl, Reesey. You really want my cock, don't you?" Reese furiously nodded. "You want it inside you, messing up your insides, don't you?" Another furious nod. "Olivia's strap on will be nothing compared to my cock, Reese. This is a real cock, and it will be your first cock." Arslan teased her cock at Reese's entrance while Olivia looked on in wonder, but then Arslan went down onto Reese's breast and pressed her lips around her nipple. Reese cranked her head to the ceiling and began moaning while Arslan pleasured her.

"Can I-Can I taste Reese's other nipple?" Olivia cooed.

"No, but you can taste mine," Arslan told her, shifting her body to the side. Olivia quickly went onto one of Arslan's breasts and gently sucked onto the nipple and bit it with her teeth. Her hand went down for Arslan's cock, but her hand was slapped away by Arslan. "Wait your turn," Arslan ordered her and had her back off, having lost permission to suck on her tits. Arslan aimed at Reese's snatch and entered her, forcing a loud cry from Reese. Arslan let out a loud gasp as Reese's pussy walls enclose around her cock, making her shiver all over. She thrusted inside Reese a couple times before she suddenly came inside her, spraying her cum inside Reese, making both of them scream. When Arslan finished, she pulled out, dripping a trail of cum from her cock head to Reese's pussy. "Damn. I thought I'd be able to hold out longer." Arslan wheezed out. "Sorry, Reese, I'm inexperienced with my futa cock."

"It's…okay…your cock felt incredible…" Reese moaned, stretching her arms out for her leader. Arslan went down onto her and the two enclosed in a passionate hot kiss. Reese groped at Arslan's tit while Arslan's flaccid cock rubbed against Reese's dripping pussy, making it hard again.

"My turn now," whined Olivia, still siting next to them. Arslan got up and stood before Olivia, where she slapped Olivia's breasts together with her hands.

"Your pussy can wait. Right now, I want to use your tits on my cock," Arslan told her as she slid her futa cock in between Olivia's breasts and began thrusting it up and down, much to Olivia's delight. "Fuck, your tits feel so soft, Olivia!" Arslan moaned as she sped up while her thumbs flicked at her nipples, soon cumming onto Olivia's face, where she opened her mouth and allowed the hot love juices to fly in, to which she swallowed. Without an order, Olivia went down onto Arslan's cock and lapped up the rest of her dribbling cum, which pleased the futa girl.

"Now, how about we finish things up here? Olivia, lie on top of Reese." The girls obeyed and laid together on the bed, their breasts meshing together and their dripping wet pussies a mere inch away from one another. Arslan came up behind them and shoved her cock in between their pussies, allowing her hot member to graze their lips, eliciting cries from both girls. Arslan pumped her cock back and forth a few times before pulling out and going into Reese's pussy, making her cry out again, which Olivia silenced with a tonguing kiss. Arslan pistoned in and out a few times, then switched to Olivia's, making her moan aloud. Arslan felt herself reach her climax, so she stayed inside Olivia, where she unloaded inside her, filling her up and making the two girls cry out. Arslan pulled the cum-drenched penis out, noticed it was still erect, and plunged it into Reese with a cry from her while Olivia laid exhausted below the skater. Arslan began pumping her cock forwards and back inside Reese's snatch before reaching her orgasm and shooting her load inside her, earning a pleasuring cry from her. Arslan pulled out and had the girls sit up and lick the cum off her cock together, both taking turns to swallow it into their mouths and cleaning it off.

When they had finished, Arslan collapsed onto the bed in exhaustion, where Reese and Olivia crawled up next to her and snuggled, their fingers occasionally inching south to touch at her flaccid cock. _"Okay, this revenge didn't turn out as I initially planned, but Gods was it amazing. I definitely need to keep the last of that Dust around to please Reese some more,"_ Arslan thought as her fingers traced through Reese's green hair. On her other side, Olivia gently slipped off to sleep while she snuggled up against Arslan's chest. _"I guess I can lend Olivia some for when Reese and her need to take a break from things."_ Arslan petted Olivia's head and poked at one of her boobs before exhaustion overtook her and fell asleep with the girls. As they slept, Arslan's futa cock slowly shrank and disappeared into her body without a trace.


	11. Pancakes and Sex

A/N: Sorry about the long delay for RWBY: BoE. I have been busy writing chapter 4 to my other RWBY fanfic "The Game The Gods Play" and I only just finished it recently.

 **Chapter 11: Ren x Nora** (Blowjob, titplay, creampie, food porn, anal.)

Nora sat in the Team JNPR dorm room watching Ren bake her a stack of pancakes for an afternoon snack while Jaune and Pyrrha were out on errands. "Ren, how long are the pancakes gonna take?!" Nora whined while banging her silverware on the table.

"Patience, Nora, you cannot rush perfection," Ren advised her while she grumbled. She waited a few minutes minutes while listening to the sizzling of the pancakes and her rumbling stomach. A few minutes later, and a stack of pancakes was placed before her. "Bon appetite, Nora." Ren had barely turned away when the plate suddenly became empty and Nora was stuffed.

"More, please!" she yelled, handing her plate back to him with a smile. Ren sighed and started up a new batch. "Bake them faster!"

"Patience, Nora."

"Patience means nothing when a queen needs her pancakes! BOOB ATTACK!" she yelled while jumping onto his back, squishing her boobs against him and making him blush. "C'mon, hurry up with the pancakes!"

"You need to have patience," he repeated.

"Well then maybe you should cook the pancakes faster! Maybe _this_ will convince you to cook faster!" She pressed herself against him, pulled down his jeans, and fished out his penis, which she began stroking while he blushed a deep red. "There…maybe rubbing you off will help."

"Um…I don't think so…" Ren protested.

"What? You don't want me to do this?" Receiving no answer in return, she continued stroking his cock. After a bit of this, she scooted around in front of him and began sucking him off, making his entire body shiver. Ren dropped the spatula onto the counter and pushed Nora's head down onto his cock, which she did not object to. Nora in response pulled down her shirt, baring her breasts to him. Ren abandoned the pancakes and pulled her up, where she smiled at him. Ren poked both her nipples with a "boop," making her giggle. "You really like my boobs, don't you, Ren?" Ren nodded. "Well, how about I try this?" Nora went down onto Ren's cock and and pressed it in between her boobs and began sliding them up and down, enveloping them in her squishy boobs. Nora smiled as Ren's dick grew in size and throbbed from the sensation of her boobs, then she slid her mouth over the head, lapping at it with her tongue while she sucked. "Nora, I'm about to cum," Ren warned her before he fired his load into her mouth. Nora gasped and widened her eyes, but she quickly swallowed it all down, and upon finishing, she opened her mouth with he tongue out for Ren to see her cum-coated cheeks.

Nora stood up and leaned against the kitchen counter. She pried her butt cheeks apart, showing off her ass and pussy to Ren. "Well, come on in and boop inside me, Ren," she purred. Ren quickly turned off the stove and turned his attention back to Nora. He rubbed his hard cock against Nora's ass for a moment, making her coo with lust, then shoved it into her pussy, making Nora cry out in ecstasy. Ren began thrusting in and out, stirring up Nora's insides while she screamed for him. "Oh, yes! Your cock feels so good inside my pussy! My pussy belongs to you, Ren!" she cried as he continued to plow her inside. Ren heaved her off the counter and cupped his hands around her boobs and gave them a squeeze. "You boob mongrel." Ren ignored her and kissed her neck, giving it a nip with his teeth, then he kissed her lips as he thrusted further inside her, then pushed her down onto the counter again.

"Hff, you sure like fucking me like this, don't you?" Nora grinned as Ren smiled and nodded. He thrusted inside for a few minutes minutes before Ren came inside Nora. "FUCK! YOU'RE BOOPING INSIDE ME!" she screamed in pure ecstasy as her pussy quivered from Ren's hot love juices. They both took a moment to calm down from the sexual high, during which Ren hugged Nora from behind while they kissed, wrangling their tongues together.

"I'm not done with you just yet, Nora," Ren whispered to her, scooping her into his arms and taking her to the table, where he laid her upon it. He grabbed a nearby bottle of syrup and emptied onto Nora's body, over her breasts, her naval, her face (of which she lapped into her mouth whenever it passed over it), and onto her legs. Ren went down onto her and lapped up ever blob of syrup with his tongue, making Nora laugh as he was tickling her. When Ren reached the syrup on her breasts, he made sure to flick his tongue at her nipples and circle his tongue around them, making Nora coo. Ren's dick came back to life and Nora grabbed it and guided it to her ass.

"How about you do it up my ass this time?" Nora suggested with a grin. Ren nodded, to which Nora drooled onto his cock to wet it up, then he flipped her over and shoved his wet cock into her ass, making her anal tunnels clench around his cock. "Holy shit, it feels so good!" she squealed as Ren pistoned his cock forward and back, holding onto Nora's hips tightly.

"Nora, my cock is already about to explode!" Ren told her as he picked up speed and lifted her into the air. Ren hooked his arms under her legs, allowing his cock to pierce her ass deeper.

"Ren, I can feel your cock all the way inside me!" Nora cried as Ren came, shooting hot cum into her ass. Ren could feel his cock become drenched in his cum, making him dizzy, allowing him to drop Nora onto the table and pull out of her, allowing his cum to dribble out of her ass. Nora heaved in and out atop the table, a wide grin upon her face. Once Ren had calmed down, he scooped Nora up and placed her in her bed, where she got ensnared in her blankets. "I love you, Ren," she told him.

"I love you too, Nora," Ren told her, kissing her forehead. He got himself dressed again and went to the pancake pan, where the pancakes were all blackened and burnt. He let out a sigh and scrapped them off into the trash can then set to work cleaning up.

A week later, a box came in the mail at JNPR's dorm addressed to Ren. Upon opening it, everyone found that Ren ordered a pink apron that read "PLEASE DO NOTHING TO THE COOK." "So, why did you order that apron, Ren?" Pyrrha asked him.

"I thought it would be good to wear while I cook so everyone knows not to distract me while I'm cooking," Ren answered, stealing a glance at Nora, who giggled to herself and gave him a wink.


	12. Beacon Horror Story 1

**A/N:** Co-written with my buddy Chris. Thanks for the help.

This will be the start to a little horror porno series for the month of Halloween, so there will be some explicit content in future chapters, of which I will warn you all of when I get to them so you can skip them if they're not your forte.

 **Chapter 12: Weisscest** (Selfcest, lesbian, oral, fingering, scissoring.)

A cold wind blew through the night as a girl dressed in white trudged up the steps of an old abandoned house. "ACHOO!" the girl in white sneezed, rubbing her arms even though she was wearing a light fur coat. "Why did Neptune trick me like that? Right, my honor and pride as a Schnee to never get scared." The girl in white, Weiss Schnee, slowly put her hand on the doorknob and turned it, half expecting there would be a trap, but there was not. The door creaked open and Weiss peered inside. "It's just an old and musty house. I just gotta spend a couple hours in it and I'll be fine. I'm...I'm not afraid of a house." As Weiss peered inside, she noticed that the house had a spacious living area with stairs leading up in the back of the place. "Bit swanky. Could have been an Autumn home for me." Schnee says as she steps inside, the door suddenly closing behind her, making her jump. "Gahhh! Damn jump scares! That's the last time I'll have Yang play Outlast with me!" she yelped. "Ugh, only moonlight can get you so far." She then took out her Scroll and activated her LED Dustlight feature, bathing the living room in a whitish blue glow. "Ahhh, much better." Weiss surveyed her surroundings. Broken furnishings, empty bottles of Schnee Lager and Cider littered about, various trash, and a couple of used condoms. Weiss turned her nose up. "Yuck, a den of debauchery only Yang would be proud of."

 **( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )**

Elsewhere, Yang sneezed in Junior's bar. "Agh, I might be coming down with something. Ah, I know what will cure it! Hey Barkeep, one Soldevi Whisodka!"

"You got the money to pay for that?" Junior grumbled to her.

Yang whipped out Weiss's credit card. "Ms Schnee won't be needing this tonight. She's gone to a haunted house."

Junior's eyebrow raised. "You mean the House of the Mirror Maiden?"

Yang smirked, "The very same. Weiss got goaded into a dare and now she's gonna have a rather…interesting time tonight."

Junior chuckled, "Sounds like you have an ace up your sleeve."

Yang winked and simply said "Spoilers~."

 **( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )**

Back to the Heiress, Weiss ventured forward, past the living room and looking around the kitchens, finding nothing but bottles, moldy food, and knickknacks. Weiss was curious about all this. "Maybe they claim it's a haunted because people throw too many parties here or this is Yang's idea of a crazy sex party, that stupid bimbo." Weiss shrugged and decided to check upstairs. The second floor comprised of at least 6 rooms, a couple of them ajar while the others were possibly locked.

Weiss opened the first door and peeked inside, finding a small stack of magazines, a bit worn and dusty, a bed, and a window that was cracked open. "Ugh, I don't wanna catch a draft. Can't afford to get sick these days even if my family has assloads of dough." She remarked to herself, closing the window.

It was then she heard an eerie voice that seemed to call for her. _"WEISS…WEISS, COME…PLAY…"_

"WHO SAID THAT!?" she barked at the voice. "YANG, IF THAT'S YOU, I AM SERIOUSLY GONNA PUT MY BLADE UP YOUR ASS!" Weiss pulled her rapier out and walked into each room, tearing apart the place, finding old clothes, books (Which she carefully put back), Lien (Someone left money here!?), and a few adult toys underneath a bed (Damnit, Yang), but still no Yang. The voice kept calling to her. "WHERE ARE YOU, YANG!? THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

 _"ATTIC…ABOVE…YOU…"_

Weiss looked up and noticed a small door at the end of the hallway, next to another window. Weiss ran over and stuck her head out the window, just to make sure they were no one outside pranking her.

Satisfied that there was no one around after double checking, Weiss pulled her head back in and looked up at the attic door. There was no string attached to the lock, so she used her weapon to open it, stabbing at the corners and the door collapsed, a ladder dropping from the ruined attic door.

Weiss threw her sword up and climbed the ladder up into the attic. Her nose crinkled and she sneezed again. "Damn dust allergies. I should have brought tissues," she mumbles to herself with a sniffle. She pulled out her dustlight and scanned around, noting that there was quite a lot of items stored up here. She mused to herself that maybe she might find a small treasure and sell it off or find a toy for Zwei. She looked around, lifting up tarps and covers until she reached the end, a small clearing with a large item covered in a bright yellow covering.

Curious, Weiss removed it. She uncovered a large ornate mirror, marked with odd symbols and runes. "Wow, so I did find some treasure. Wonder how I will get it out of here. Wait, what's that?"

Weiss noticed a scrap of paper taped to the mirror. She took it off and read it: "Sing to the Mirror in the moonlight and it will answer your call." She looked up at the window, seeing the full moon shining brightly, lighting the room up further. The moonlight made the attic light up like a stage, her own personal little impromptu studio for one. If the mirror wants a performance, she'll give it one.

"Mirror, tell me something, tell me who's the loneliest of all? Mirror, tell me something, tell me who's the loneliest of all? Fear of whats inside of me; tell me can a heart be turned to stone?

"Mirror, mirror, whats behind you? Save me from the things I see.

I can keep it from the world, why won't you let me hide from me?

Mirror, mirror, tell me something- who's the loneliest of all?

I'm the loneliest of all."

She bowed to the mirror after finishing. Somehow, it felt refreshing. Maybe she would make a studio out of this rubble. But then, she noticed the reflection move and open it's mouth, copying her song word for word.

Now Weiss was a little freaked out. Mirrors should not do that. Reflections do not do that. The mirror started to glow and the reflection pulled itself out, stepping out before the frightened Weiss. Her own reflection just stepped out of the mirror! Weiss' reflection was similar in appearance completely, though the only noticeable difference being that her scar was on her right cheek, and her rapier was on her left waistline.

"Well, hello there, Weiss. It's nice to meet you. I'm the Mirror Maiden. Welcome to my house," she said, giving a bow with her skirt. Weiss had the strangest sensation of staring directly at herself; how could this even be happening? The Mirror Maiden wandered over to Weiss, circling around her, looking at every angle of her, which was odd since she looked the exact same as Weiss in appearance. The Maiden stopped behind Weiss and beckoned closer to her, resting her hands on Weiss' shoulders. All this was still frightening to Weiss, so her feet was frozen to the spot. The Maiden moved closer to Weiss and exhaled onto her neck, making Weiss shiver at her cold breath. The Maiden moved closer and gently pressed her lips to Weiss' neck; her lips were cold as ice.

Weiss's lips tensed up as a moan mumbled out between them. The Maiden giggled under her breath at the prospect of Weiss already feeling hot from her. One of her hands reached over her shoulder and dug into Weiss' top, feeling her soft breast while her other one snaked under her skirt and clasped around her firm bottom. "Ah, wh-what are you doing, Mirror Maiden?" Weiss gasped.

"I am going to make you feel all hot for me, Weiss," the Maiden told her. "Or rather, I'm going to make you horny for yourself."

"What? N-No, I can't! It's incest…I think," Weiss argued.

"It could also be considered masturbation too." The Maiden gave a chuckle and pushed Weiss forward, her own hands catching onto the mirror glass while the Maiden continued to pleasure Weiss. Her hand moved over to Weiss' right breast, giving it a squeeze, prompting a cry from the heiress, and her other hand slipped into her panties and feeling her bottom even more. "My, you have such a firm ass."

"You're so rude!" Weiss snapped, but she could not break free of the Maiden' grip; it just felt too good to want to stop. "Please, stop this right now and I'll do anything you want!"

"You're saying you want to stop, but you're already wet, my dear Weiss," the Maiden told her. Her hand quickly slipped to her front and felt along her vagina–another cry, this time with tears–and the Maiden withdrew it, holding it in the mirror's view so Weiss could see. "Look at your love juices dripping from my fingers, Weiss Schnee. Don't you love it when you get wet?"

Weiss wanted to say no, but that was a lie; anytime her teammates were away for whatever reason, Weiss would lie in her bed and play with herself. The Maiden cranked over and pressed her lips against Weiss', loud moans escaping hers before Weiss joined in. Both ladies stole occasional glances at the mirror to see the two Weiss in such a passionate embrace. The Maiden fixed themselves so that she was sitting behind Weiss, both of them still facing the mirror, and Weiss was in front of her, her legs opened out to the sides, revealing her ice blue panties. The Maiden's hand hovered over Weiss' womanhood, gave her a grin in the mirror, and pressed her fingers against her pussy. Weiss winced, a shiver running through her. The Maiden crept near and laid her tongue onto Weiss' neck, forcing another shiver through her, but she kept it in place, flicking it back and forth to ruffle Weiss' skin. "Well, aren't you going to do something or not?" Weiss snapped. The Maiden giggled and ran her tongue up and down Weiss' neck before pulled away, licking her lips clean.

"My mistress…" Weiss moaned, cranking her head around to stare at the Mirror Maiden. "I…I can't take it anymore. I don't care if you look like me, I want you." Weiss closed against her in a kiss, her hands wrapping around the Maiden' neck while hers went around Weiss' back. Both women opened their mouths to allow their tongues to envelop one another. Saliva dripped between the two. Weiss was getting into it more than the Maiden; her pussy was dripping wet with her love juices, soaking her panties. The Maiden lowered a hand onto Weiss' panties, her pointer finger caressing her now-wet slit, making Weiss cry out. "My…Mirror Maiden…your fingers are making me so horny," Weiss cooed.

"We're just getting started, Weiss," the Maiden cooed. She shrugged off Weiss' bolero and tugged down her dress, allowing her breasts to flop out. They are small, yes, but even though they are not as big as, say, Ruby's, the Maiden still found Weiss' breasts cute. She removed her own bolero and slipped herself out of her dress, then removed her boots. The Maiden leaned Weiss back and hovered herself over her. She pressed her mouth against Weiss' nipple, moans leaving Weiss while the Maiden worked at her dress, removing it in time and tossing it aside, then her boots and panties. She continued to pleasure Weiss' breasts while the heiress' hands worked their way along the Maiden's back, over her shoulders, and onto her breasts. Weiss was caressing her own breasts.

The Maiden soon began grinding her wet pussy against Weiss', both women feeling their entire bodies grow hot with the flames of passion. The Maiden held tightly onto Weiss' hips as she thrusted and bumped her dripping pussy against Weiss with the sounds of slapping flesh and the squelching of their love juices mixing with each slap sent the women into flurries of ecstasy. Eventually, after much grinding and groping…"I'm about to cum, my mistress!" Weiss warned.

"What, already?" the Maiden questioned as she continued slapping her pussy against Weiss'. "Well, cum anyway, but be sure to make me cum too." The Maiden continued to grind against Weiss until the heiress let out a scream, indicating that she had just orgasmed. Weiss knew that the Maiden was still riled up, so she quickly switched places with her and stuck her face into her wet pussy, making her squeal with excitement. "Weiss, you naughty girl!" Weiss flicked her tongue at the Maiden' clit, making her wince in ecstasy, so Weiss kept at it while ramming her two fingers in and out of her pussy. "Weiss, you're making me cum!" the Maiden shouted. Weiss pressed her lips against her pussy slit, sucking onto them and allowing the Maiden to orgasm with a scream, allowing her hot essence to splatter into Weiss' open mouth. Weiss came up and opened her mouth, showing the Maiden her cum-drenched cheeks. The two encased in a passionate kiss, allowing a trail of nectar to form between them when they pulled away before it snapped.

"I'm not done just yet, Weiss," the Maiden whispered into her ear before grabbing her and twisting her around to face the mirror. She hoisted Weiss in her lap and forced her legs to spread, holding them in place with her arms. One hand snaked up to one breast while the other's fingers spread over Weiss' pussy. Right away she began to rapidly finger Weiss' pussy, making the heiress cry out, and while doing that, the Maiden rubbed Weiss' left breast while she sucked on her right nipple. "Feeling hot and horny, Weiss?" asked the Maiden.

"Yes! Fuck yes!" Weiss screamed. "Make me cum! Make me cum so much that I squirt all over your precious mirror!" That aroused the Maiden even further, and her speed increased, along with the volume of Weiss' moans. Finally, hot essence began erupting from Weiss' pussy as the heiress screams filled the attic, her hot essence splattering onto the mirror's lower corner. Both women took time to calm themselves after such a thrilling time, and once they did, they got themselves dressed again.

"That was wonderful, Mirror Maiden," Weiss complimented as she fastened her boots.

"Yes. Yes it was," she answered.

"Next time I come back, I'll bring Ruby or maybe Blake so we can more fun, though will it work for more than one person?" The Maiden was curious about it, since it has never happened before.

"I am not sure, but there's no need to worry about it. It's not like we're ever going to do it again." An evil grin stretched across the Maiden' lips. Before Weiss could react to her odd comment, she rushed Weiss and gave a hard shove, tripping Weiss towards the mirror. But, instead of knocking the mirror over, Weiss fell inside of it, much like how the Mirror Maiden stepped out of it earlier. Weiss rushed to the mirror, but found the pathway blocked off by some invisible force.

"What is going on?! Get me out of here!" Weiss panicked, but the Maiden only gave her the evil stare.

"Oh, Weiss, while it hurts me to do this to such a nice girl, I'm afraid that's what happens when your friend makes a deal with mystical creatures."

"What are you talking about?" Tears were beginning to streak down Weiss' face at the horror she was now experiencing.

"See, Weiss, your friend Yang Xiao Long was here before, and she found my mirror. Just like with you, I came out in the visage of her, but before I had the chance to seduce her, she jumped onto me and we had the most passionate sex ever. It was so beautiful that I was almost tempted to not seal her inside the mirror so I could take her place. However, she struck me up a deal. She offered to let me take the place of someone else she knew, and she chose you, Weiss Schnee."

"Wh-What? Why would Yang do such a thing?" Weiss wiped the tears from her eyes and placed her hands upon the mirror glass.

"As she put it, you are nothing but a bossy little bitch, how you treated Blake so poorly when she viewed the White Fang as misguided, or how you chastise your leader, Ruby, for being so young and for being so rude to that Jaune Arc boy. Not only that, you emit nothing but jealously towards Yang because her breasts are bigger than yours. And so, I will take your place among RWBY, and I can promise that I will be a better, and far kinder Weiss Schnee than you ever will be."

Weiss grew enraged and slammed her fists onto the mirror glass repeatedly, but it did nothing to help her escape. The Mirror Maiden wandered over to a dusty box and rummaged through it, where she found a hardened musty baseball. Weiss froze at the sight of it. Was she…?

"Of course, I'd rather not run the risk of you ever getting out of the mirror, Weiss, though I must admit that I do not know what will happen to you should the mirror shatter to pieces." The Maiden threw the ball around in her hand a few times. "Oh, and so you know, Yang was a lot better with me than you were." And with that final nail stabbed into her heart, the Mirror Maiden threw the baseball into the mirror while a bloodcurdling scream escaped Weiss' lips before being shattering it to pieces, silencing Weiss forever. The Mirror Maiden gave a smirk and headed down to the haunted house entrance, eager to return to her dorm with her team.

 **Next Chapter:** Beacon Horror Story 2


	13. Beacon Horror Story 2

**Chapter 13: Weiss (Mirror) x Yang x Cinder** (Lesbians, threesome, oral, fingering, strap on, and domination.)

Cinder Fall was not having a very good day, not at all. To start the day off, Neo spilled ice cream all over one of her dresses. Next, Emerald was caught stealing panties from Team NDGO's dorm and was sentenced to detention for two days. And finally, Mercury was caught harassing a couple female students and promptly beaten by Glynda as punishment. To make matters worse, Weiss Schnee has been trying to hinder her evil plans, but Cinder kept thinking something was off about the Schnee heiress, especially given how different she seemed. That afternoon, while everyone was at lunch, Cinder decided to sneak into Team RWBY's dorm to find some dirt on the heiress. She was rummaging through one of the nightstands when the new Weiss, aka the Mirror Maiden, entered their dorm, having finished lunch early and catching Cinder in the act.

Mirror found this action inexcusable and used her mirror magic to bind Cinder's wrists and ankles together with magical glyphs so she could not escape, much to the witch's shock. "What is this?!" Cinder protested as she lied helpless on the floor as Mirror strolled around her.

"It is against school rules to be in someone's dorm without their permission," Mirror told her with a smirk. "I should report you to Glynda…" Maiden took note of how perfect Cinder's body was shaped. "…But I think I will punish you myself." With a wave of her hands, Cinder's clothes instantly disappeared, leaving her naked and shocked. Mirror lifted her into the air with her glyphs and had her arms and legs spread. "My, you have quite the body, Cinder Fall." Mirror circled around her while Cinder helplessly watched.

"What are you planning?" Cinder growled at her.

"Isn't it obvious?" Mirror smirked as she fished out her scroll and called Yang. "Yang, come up to the dorm immediately but don't let Ruby or Blake know. It's about time I thank you for getting me out of the mirror." Mirror hung up and went around behind Cinder, who was hovering at her level. Mirror tried to force a kiss from Cinder, but she yanked her head away, earning a slap from Mirror. "Naughty lady," Mirror purred as she planted her lips onto Cinder's and pressed two fingers to her forehead, which glowed white. Cinder's resistance instantly vanished and was replaced with lust as she moaned into the kiss, slipping her tongue into Mirror's cheek, which she accepted. The two wrangled tongues for a minute before Mirror pulled away and cupped her hands over Cinder's breasts, her fingers teasing her nipples as the witch joyfully moaned, her body heaving in and out in midair. Her hands brushed over Cinder's smooth skin and trailed down towards her pussy, where she rubbed her fingers along her clit, arousing Cinder further.

"More…" Cinder panted.

"We're waiting for the guest of honor to arrive," Mirror whispered to her. At that moment, the door opened and Yang entered, who was taken aback by the scene in front of her. "Ah, here she is now."

"So, I guess this is the thank you you were talking about," Yang remarked as she circled around front to Cinder. "So what's the deal with Cinder here?"

"I caught her snooping in our room, so I figured we both punish her," Mirror explained.

"Hmm…I like that idea a lot," Yang purred then she stripped off her clothes, revealing her voluptuous breasts and well-toned body. "I think this is one of the best thank you gifts I've ever gotten." Yang proceed to have her way with Cinder, cupping her breasts and rubbing her pussy, which excited the witch. Mirror stuck to her front, where she stuck her tongue into her cheeks and rubbed herself against Yang's fingers, who occasionally flicked her fingers along Mirror's pussy.

"I see your skills with women haven't deteriorated since we had our own fun," Mirror moaned after Yang's finger grazed her again.

"Hey, maybe when we're done with Cinder here, we can have a little fun ourselves," Yang added.

"That sounds perfect, but let's focus on this witch for now." Mirror continued pleasuring Cinder's breasts and mouth while Yang focused on her pussy, spurring her further. Soon enough, clear love essence began flying in between Yang's fingers, shooting onto Cinder and MIrror's legs. "My my, she's so horny from us touching her," Mirror noted as she traced her fingers along Cinder's wet thighs and stuck them into her mouth, sucking on her juices. "Take her to my bed."

Mirror's glyphs deactivated, where Cinder fell into Yang's arms, where she was taken to Mirror's bed. There, Mirror got atop Cinder's face and Yang at her pussy. "As the Mirror Maiden, she gets to do all the work on me."

"Fine with me so long as I get the witch's pussy," Yang told her before going down, flicking her tongue at Cinder's clit, making her cry out.

"Lick my pussy, Cinder," Mirror told her before Cinder stuck her mouth to her pussy lips. "Ah…yes…" she moaned as Cinder ran her tongue up and down her lips. She then stuck her tongue inside Mirror's pussy, surprising her for a moment before she wrangled it around inside, making Mirror instantly wet. Yang continued enjoying Cinder's pussy, spreading it wide with her fingers and licking her inside, making the witch shiver all over.

"Damn, she's got a nice pussy. Looks like it's been used a little bit. How much you wanna bet it was that Mercury guy and black girl that are always with her?" Yang noted.

"Oh, I am sure, but now she belongs to us both," Mirror laughed as she pushed Cinder' head further into her pussy. The two continued having their way with Cinder's body, with Mirror squirting her wet juices onto the witch's face while Yang made her pussy wet with her mouth and fingers.

"It's time to take things up a notch," spoke Yang, who went to her nightstand and came back with a strap on dildo.

"Oh-ho! You intend to make Cinder yours now, huh?" Mirror chirped as yang fitted the strap on on.

"You bet your sweet ass I am, Mirror." Yang winked before driving her dildo into Cinder' pussy, making the witch cry out in ecstasy.

"Keep eating me out, Cinder slut," Mirror licked her lips while pushing Cinder into her snatch again while Yang held onto her hips and thrusted in and out.

"Fuck, I wish I had a cock so I can feel her insides. You don't happen to have any magic that can give me one, do you?" Yang asked Mirror.

"Sorry, I don't. But believe me, if I did, we'd both be fucking this slut until she's covered in cum." That seemed to arouse Yang, for she sped up a little, making Cinder cry out. Mirror got up and sat herself behind Yang, where she began teasing her nipples and kissing her neck. "Just keep thrusting inside Cinder." Yang sped up faster and faster, herself breathing deeply thanks to Mirror's fingers. Cinder soon started getting louder and louder, her pussy squirting with love nectar before letting out one final yell and squirted harder than before, but Yang refused to stop, instead continuing to piston inside Cinder's pussy until she too finally squirted and fall backwards into Mirror's arms. Mirror went down onto her and kissed her, where they both exchanged tongues for a minute. Mirror laid Yang down and went onto her, where she sucked on both of her large breasts, biting on the nipples and tugging on them before letting go, allowing them to bounce back in place. "I take it you're exhausted?"

"I usually last longer than that," Yang wheezed while Mirror rubbed her boob. "I swear, you're making me lose my touch."

Mirror looked over at Cinder, who laid exhausted in a wet, sticky mess of her love juices. "Well, since Cinder is out of commission, let me help you." Mirror sat herself onto Yang's lap, where she inserted the dildo into her pussy with a hum and began bopping up and down on it. "Damn, it feels so good!" she cried, her tongue rolling out. "How does it feel getting to fuck your Mirror Maiden, Yang?"

"Feels damn good!" Yang replied. She pulled Mirror down to her, where they clasped together in a hot kiss while Mirror's hands meshed with Yang's tits.

"Your tits are so big and squishy. I wish someone else besides Weiss could've found the mirror instead so I could have big tits."

"You make up for it with your sexual drive," Yang smiled, earning another passionate kiss. Yang buckled her hips into Mirror, making her moan as the dildo struck her deeper.

"Fuck, I'm about to cum!" Mirror exclaimed, which spurred Yang to buckle harder and Mirror to bop faster. After a while, she pushed herself all the down and came onto Yang's strap on, drenching it in her fluids. They sat still for a moment to calm down before Mirror pulled herself up and collapsed next to Yang, where they embraced in a kiss. "That…was fun…"

So, what should we do about her?" Yang asked, motioning to Cinder.

Mirror got up and tapped two fingers to Cinder's forehead. "Get up and get dressed," she ordered, to which Cinder obeyed, not caring for slipping her panties onto her dripping wet pussy. Mirror put two fingers to her forehead again, this time with an icy white lightning bolt leaving her fingers and going into her forehead. Cinder took her leave without a word. "I just put her mind under my control," she explained before Yang could ask. "Now, she will obey your every command and be your personal toy, whenever you want. Consider it my thank you for getting me out of the mirror." Mirror flashed her a smile, which made Yang extremely happy.

"I'll be sure to put the witch bitch to good use for sure," Yang remarked as the two dressed themselves. They both shared one more tonguing kiss, then departed.


	14. Beacon Horror Story 3

**Chapter 14: Weiss (Mirror) x Jaune** (Contains oral, penetration, mind control, blowjob, heart break,)

Mirror was enjoying her new life more and more now after she and Yang had their fun with Cinder. Yang herself as been putting the new mind-controlled Cinder to good use, often ordering her to wear sexy lingerie for her and to pleasure her whenever she wants. Mirror was currently at lunch alone having some meat loaf and mashed potatoes when Jaune Arc approached her and sat down beside her.

"Hey, Weiss, what's up?" he asked with a rose in hand and a sly grin upon his face. "I just wanted to give you this beautiful rose, though its beauty pales in comparison to yours." He handed her the rose, which she sniffed and laid beside her plate. "So, how about we go out sometime, just you and me?"

Mirror glanced at him with a seductive look. "Sure. Meet me at my dorm within an hour," she told him, then headed off, leaving Jaune shocked by her answer, but he was excited. Mirror went straight to her dorm to prepare herself for Jaune; Yang told her how much Jaune has been wanting to date Weiss, so now would be a perfect moment to lure him into her trap. Upon reaching her room, she found Yang inside without pants on and a naked Cinder glued to her vag eating her out. "Sup, Mirror?" Yang called to her.

"Hello, Yang. I see you're putting the new Cinder to good use," Mirror noted.

"Yup. That mind control trick of yours worked like a charm, Mirror." Yang pushed Cinder further into her pussy. "C'mon, don't just stick your tongue in, pay attention to the clit!" Yang told Cinder, who instantly obeyed, lapping her tongue along Yang's clit, satisfying her.

"Well, I'm going to need you out of here within an hour because Jaune Arc is coming by and I've decided that I want to ensnare him into my little circle," Mirror quickly explained.

"Damn, girl, you're going after Jaune now? You've got a good eye, cuz I've heard rumors that Jaune has a massive cock and a killer sex drive thanks to his massive Aura," Yang told her with a grin.

"Oh, really? Wow, you'd never guess it from how dorky he appears."

"Yup. And I heard a rumor from Nora that he once banged Pyrrha so bad that she was super sore in the morning and they had to make up an excuse as to why she wasn't in class all morning." Yang chuckled a little.

"Interesting. Well, I'll be sure to use my magic to get him to go easy; I'd rather be able to walk out after we're done later."

"I'll get out of your hair now so you can get ready then." Yang ordered Cinder to go into her closet, which she obeyed, then Yang got herself dressed and headed out. "Have fun," she told her before closing the door behind her.

Mirror waited quite a while for Jaune to arrive. When he finally did, he was dressed in a polo shirt, an open long-sleeve shirt, and jeans, a clear attempt to try to look nice for her despite that he soon will not need his clothes. "So, where shall we go on our date? A movie? Dinner? Maybe some simple studying in the library?" Jaune started, trying to act suave.

"Nah, I think we will stay here for our date," Mirror told him, where she grabbed him by his shirt and dragged him to her bed and threw him onto it. She climbed atop of him, making him blush like crazy. She shushed him when he tried asking what she was doing. Her hand traced over his nervous cheek, down his chest, and slipped into his jeans, making the boy gasp in surprise. Mirror gave a toothy grin as her fingers dug into his underpants. She found his cock and began rubbing it, her fingers grazing over his tip. "Ah, there we go," she purred.

"Weiss…" Jaune moaned as she unzipped his jeans and flushed his cock out. With a lick, she went down onto him, taking his head into her lips and giving it a gentle suckle. Jaune's hand went over her head, keeping her in place as small exhales escaped him. "Weiss…" he moaned again, finding pleasure in her blowjob. She was to go down further, soon having his entire dick enveloped inside her mouth. "Fuck, Weiss!" Jaune yelled as his cock shuddered and orgasmed, shooting hot, white cum down Mirror's throat. Mirror came up coughing for a moment, but she quickly licked up the cum around her lips and gave Jaune a smile.

"Your cock is delicious, Jaune," Mirror cooed before suddenly planting her lips onto his, making him taste his own cum, though he did not care, instead pulling Mirror close as they exchanged tongues. While they were tasting each other's saliva, Mirror stripped herself naked and then worked to strip Jaune's top clothes. Jaune broke away and took off his pants, showcasing his erect cock for Mirror. She rubbed her hand over his dick's head once more then pushed him down onto the bed. "It seems you are willing to give yourself to me, but I prefer to do things my way." Jaune was confused by her words, but then Mirror pressed two fingers to his forehead and he instantly fell under her spell. She casually pushed him down onto the bed. "Ready for me to give you my virginity, Jaune?" she purred.

"Yes, my mistress," Jaune nonchalantly answered.

Mirror hovered over his cock and slid it inside her with a gasp. "Wow, it feels so big!" she cried. She quickly began bopping up and down onto Jaune's cock, making his already-wet cock coat the inner walls of her pussy with precum. "Fuck, looks like those rumors about you were right after all!" Mirror's tongue rolled out onto her chin and her eyes rolled upwards as she bopped faster and faster.

At that present moment, Pyrrha was heading for Team RWBY's dorm room with an armful of class notes that Weiss lent her, which she found to be one of Weiss' greatest strengths, being always attentive in class. She wanted to borrow her notes for Jaune, for he has been lacking lately in class due to him overexerting himself in their training nights. Thanks to the notes, he passed with a manageable "B" grade, so now she was going to return them. She reached Team RWBY's dorm and reached for the doorknob when she noticed it was not open slightly ajar. Inside, she could hear voices, which piped her curiosity. She slid the door open a tiny bit and she could see Mirror naked on her bed. It was clear that she was having sex with someone, but Pyrrha could not tell who it was. She peered in further, her face a deep red from witnessing Weiss in such an act.

"Oh, yes! Deeper, Jaune! Fuck my heiress pussy deeper!" Weiss cried out. Pyrrha was shocked. She took a closer look and suddenly, Jaune sprang up from the bed and wrapped his arms around Weiss and lifted her up and down onto his cock. The class notes fell from Pyrrha's hands and scattered onto the floor of the hallway as she was transfixed upon the scene in front of her. Her hands covered her mouth as tears rolled down her eyes. One of her hands went over heart. Pyrrha suddenly turned and ran off, sprinting down the hallway with her head down, tears still streaking down her face. She passed by Yang, who watched her run, then headed for her dorm. She too saw the same view that Pyrrha saw and quickly put two and two together.

"Poor Pyrrha," Yang thought to herself, actually feeling sorry for her. "I always knew she liked Jaune…Maybe I should've convinced Mirror that Jaune wasn't worth it…" Yang watched them go at it for about a minute then she took her leave as well, feeling sadness for Pyrrha.

Back in the room, Jaune was reaching orgasm. "I'm about to cum, Mistress!" he cried.

"Yes! Cum inside me, Jaune!" Mirror cooed as Jaune pressed himself all the way inside and came, shooting his hot cum inside her, making her face contort into smiling ecstasy. Her body quivered as his cum sloshed about inside her before Jaune drew out of her, making his cum dribble out onto the bed. Once they both had calmed down, Mirror pressed two fingers to Jaune's forehead again, this time putting him under a permanent mind control spell. "I think I'm going to like having you around for whenever I'll need you," she told him with a grin. "Now, get dressed and go about your day." Jaune obeyed and left, to which Mirror crawled under the blankets and quickly fell asleep.


	15. Beacon Horror Story 4

**Chapter 15: Weiss (Mirror) X Ruby** (Lesbian, mind control, fingering, oral, public sex.)

In the days that followed, Mirror has been using Jaune to his fullest potential. Every time the teen left his dorm to tend to his new mistress, it would also devastate Pyrrha, who often locked herself away in their dorm bathroom or somewhere and cried.

However, just having Jaune and Cinder was not enough for Mirror, and she desired more to add to her little circle. Within time, she chose Ruby as her next victim. She decided to do it while Yang was away so she would not know. That opportune time came when Yang went out into Vale for errands and Ruby was studying in the library. Mirror headed for the library and found Ruby pouring over a book on Beowolves. With her back to her and no one around, Mirror knew it would be a simple task. She came up behind Ruby and quickly placed her fingers upon her forehead and putting her under her spell. Ruby instantly slumped in her seat, making Mirror grin. "Such an easy girl to capture," Mirror gleefully mumbled as she lifted Ruby's body upright in her seat and began rubbing her breasts over her clothes, making the dazed girl softly moan. "That's right, you are mine now. Say it," she whispered into Ruby's ear.

"I…am yours…" Ruby mumbled.

"Good. Now, follow me, my innocent servant." Mirror lead Ruby to a secluded corner of the library where no one was congregating and far beyond the librarian's standard rounds, where Mirror leaned Ruby against a bookshelf and connected their open mouths together, where Mirror slipped her tongue into Ruby's mouth, where the two battled tongues while saliva dripped down their chins. "Yes, you're a good girl…" Mirror cooed as she traced her fingers along Ruby's cheek. Her fingers went down Ruby's shirt and in between her breasts, then they slid downwards and under her skirt, where they slipped into her panties and pressed against her pussy. "Ah, yes, the source of all your pleasure, Ruby…" Mirror leaned into Ruby and slipped her fingers inside her snatch, making Ruby cry a little. "Shh, don't be too loud."

Mirror's other hand reached into Ruby's shirt and groped her breast. Ruby moaned as she eased into Mirror's embrace, desiring more and more as she gave into her mistress' demands. Mirror ran her hand downward, dragging Ruby's panties down her knees, then continued pleasuring her pussy. She pressed her lips to hers again and slipped her tongue in, wrangling it around inside Ruby's mouth, making her moan. "Gods, your body is so cute and young." Mirror pulled her lips away, making Ruby jab at her, desperate to taste her again.

Mirror went down and pulled up Ruby's shirt, exposing her red bra, and she pulled that down too. She clasped her hands around her breasts and gave them a good squeeze, making Ruby winch and moan. She went down and tucked her lips around a nipple and gave it a gentle suckle like she was a baby, making Ruby wrap her arms around her in return. She switched between each tit with her mouth while her thumbs flicked at the other, which spurred Ruby further until she shivered all over and her pussy dripped wet.

Mirror went further down, lifting up Ruby's skirt and pressing her mouth to her pussy. She licked her pussy lips up and down a few times, then stuck her tongue inside, wiggling around and tasting her pussy walls. "Mistress…more! Pleasure me more!" Ruby cried as she teased her own breasts and her body quivered from Mirror's touch. "I'm…I'm about to cum!"

Mirror pressed her lips directly to Ruby's pussy and flicked her tongue at her clit, which instantly made her cum, squirting her love juices onto Mirror's face, which she did not mind. When they finished, Ruby returned her panties to her crotch and the two shared a passionate kiss. "When I have need of you, you will come to me, and you will pleasure me and I will have my way with you, understand?" Mirror told her, which Ruby nodded to without a word. Mirror kissed her again and lead her away, where no one knew of their illicit action.

No one but one, a certain busty blonde that was hiding behind a bookcase that saw everything that happened. Yang Xiao Long had to force herself from attacking Mirror for handling her little sister in such a way, fearful of the power the Mirror Maiden possesses. All the kindness and respect she once held for the Mirror Maiden now shattered within her, and hate and rage replaced it, brewing the entire time she watched Mirror use her magic on Ruby and stole her innocence, something she will not forgive. Something that will drive her for revenge, and she knows the perfect person who will aid her in her new quest.


	16. Beacon Horror Story 5

**Chapter 16: Weiss (Mirror) x Yang x Pyrrha** (Lesbian, domination, threesome, fingering, familiar fucking, mind control.)

It has been a few days since Yang witnessed Mirror have her fun with Ruby and took her as another one of her servants. Since then, she has been scheming to topple Mirror and get her sisters back; Yang has since regretted negotiating with the Mirror Maiden and freeing her from her prison. At that moment, Yang stood in front of Team JNPR's room, knowing that Pyrrha was alone inside. She knocked twice.

"Yes?" came Pyrrha's voice. Yang answered to let her know it was her. Pyrrha answered the door, revealing herself to Yang, who noticed wet streaks down her cheeks; she had been crying lately. "Please, come in."

Yang entered and seated herself on Pyrrha's bed with her. Yang did not know how else to say it, so she said it. "I saw what happened between Jaune and Weiss the other day," she explained, surprising Pyrrha. "I know why you are so upset, and I want you to know that I can help you."

"What can you possibly help me with?" Pyrrha mumbled.

"I can help you if you help me kill the woman that is masquerading as Weiss." Yang quickly noticed Pyrrha's confusion. "She is not the Weiss we know, she is a monster. I can show you where she came from, but you have to help me. She took Jaune, and now she's taken Ruby, and I have a feeling we might be able to stop her and get Ruby and Jaune back to normal." Pyrrha was confused, but the prospect of having Jaune back intrigued her, so she agreed.

 **( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )**

That night, Yang took Pyrrha to the abandoned house where the Mirror Maiden originally resided. They traveled up to the attic through the window as Weiss did before. Yang went looking around and soon found the now-shattered mirror of the Mirror Maiden. "Damn, I had no idea she smashed it," Yang remarked when her flashlight shined upon the broken shards. "I guess we have no choice but to kill Mirror now." Pyrrha came up beside her and looked upon the ancient writing.

"I heard that, Yang," said Mirror's voice from the darkness. Yang and Pyrrha spun around, but it was too late, and the two's wrists and ankles were instantly bonded with magic glyphs. Mirror lowered to the ground and used her magic to breathe life into the dusty lightbulbs above them and went towards the girls with an evil smirk. "After all I've done for you, sparing your life, getting rid of Weiss, and gifting you with Cinder as a reward for your service to me, and instead you conspire against me and involve this poor champion as well. You damned her, and yourself, and I won't be so merciful."

Mirror approached Pyrrha first and, with a wave of her finger, her clothes instantly slipped off of herself, baring her naked to the two. Pyrrha gave a blushing gasp and begged her no, but Mirror refused. She traced her fingers from Pyrrha's cheek down to her pussy, which she cupped with her hand. Pyrrha moaned as Mirror's fingers teased her insides, but she refused to give into her. "Ooh, a feisty one."

"Leave her alone!" Yang barked. Mirror went to her and slapped her face, then forced a kiss out of her, to which Yang spat into her mouth. Mirror instead licked her lips of it.

"You are such a naughty lady, Yang," Mirror teased as she too stripped her nude. "I suppose I'll have to punish you properly. Mirror stepped back and a glyph happened under her. She stepped back and a suit of knight armor garbed in Schnee white and blue emerged from the ground, equal in height to the girls and a seven inch cock in between its legs. "I've mastered the Schnee family's summoning Semblance, as you can see. Now, knight, I order you to fuck Pyrrha. Fuck her until she's filled with cum and cannot talk anymore." The knight descended upon a protesting Pyrrha and inserted itself into her, making her cry out in pain before it began pistoning inside her.

"Leave her alone!" Yang spouted as she fought her restraints. Mirror went to her and placed two fingers upon her forehead, instantly making her relax, but not under her control.

"This will help you relax a little, Yang. I want you to be conscious of what I do with you so you are aware of your punishment," Mirror warned her, licking her neck up and down, which Yang could not object to. Mirror fondled the blonde's tits, taking pleasure in their size. "I do wish I came out as your likeness, Yang, especially with boobs like these." She pressed her lips to Yang's breast, eliciting a long moan from her in response. "Hmm, you're feeling too much pleasure from this. I'll have to remedy that." Weiss brought up another summoning glyph and called upon another cock knight, which quickly inserted itself into Yang, making her give out a pleasurable moan while Mirror cupped her cheek. "You enjoy this knight while I check on Pyrrha," she purred before moving.

In one corner, the knight on Pyrrha had already cum twice, drenching her insides with bright white cum, leaving the girls sniffling and in tears. "I think you've learned your lesson now, girl. Time for you to enjoy this, and afterwards, maybe I'll have Jaune fuck you after he finishes with me," Mirror told her, pressing two fingers to her forehead and putting Pyrrha under her spell. Her cries instantly turned to pleasurably moans, a smile grew, and her eyes began rolling backwards from the sexual ecstasy. Mirror gave her a kiss, which Pyrrha answered by sticking her tongue into her cheek and wrangling around. Mirror left her to the knight and went back to Yang.

"How are you enjoying my knight, Yang?" Mirror playfully asked her, despite knowing she will not get a response in return. "You should've known better than to betray me, and now you'll pay the price by joining my little circle with your sister. If you thought for one moment you were going to win, then you're wrong. This isn't a fairy tale, after all. It's a horror story." Mirror held Yang's legs up, allowing the knight to penetrate her deeper, making her cry out in ecstasy while her mind screamed at her to resist. The knight quickly came, shooting its load inside of Yang and filling her up. "And that is all we will need," Mirror commented before pressing two fingers to Yang's forehead, ensnaring her in her mind control. The knights disappeared, leaving Mirror alone with the cum-filled girls, both of whom were reeling from the intense sexual encounter.

 **( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )**

Within the next week, Mirror had enslaved the rest of Teams RWBY and JNPR into her circle, as well as Team CFVY, Emerald, Mercury, Neo, and even Glynda as well. Mirror herself sat in her dorm surrounded by her harem of slaves, all of whom were naked and pandering to her. Blake and Nora were currently eating out her pussy. On one bed, Ruby and Yang were scissoring with each other, and in one corner, Jaune was banging both Pyrrha and Cinder against the walls. "Ah, it's good to be the Mirror Maiden," Mirror concluded with a devilish grin.

 **THE END**

A/N: So ends the Beacon Horror Story miniseries for the month of October. Hope you all enjoyed it, and we're back to normal one shots for the time being. Next up: Sunflower.


	17. Smothering and Tutoring

**Chapter 17: Ren x Yang** (Titfuck, vaginal penetration, boob fun.)

Yang was currently alone in Team JNPR's dorm room with her face slumped in her hand. She was sitting with Ren, who was helping her study with half a dozen textbooks laid before them. He was tutoring her after she requested help for him in Goodwitch's classes, given that she was close to failing. "Look, here are the most common uses for ice dust that the general public uses, so try to memorize them for the test," Ren told her after pulling her hand out of her face, making her go SMACK into the table.

"Ugh, why does studying have to be so boring!" Yang moaned, burrowing her face into her long hair.

"It's no wonder why you are failing your classes with an attitude like that," Ren commented as he picked up his scroll and looked up more uses for dust on the internet. Suddenly, Nora called, which he answered. "What is it, Nora?"

"Hi, Ren! Do you think you can come to the cafeteria and help us out? Team CFVY is giving us a heck of a food fight over here, and we can use your awesome skills with leeks and stuff!" Nora told him while he heard a crashing sound on the other line. "HEY, YOU CAN'T USE THOSE! I AM THE MELON LORD AROUND HERE!" Nora shouted at someone else. Ren hung up and let out a long sigh.

"We'll pick this up again tomorrow. Please see yourself out," Ren told Yang before dashing out the door with nothing but the clothes on his back. Yang sighed and gathered up her own things and was about to leave when she heard Ren's scroll beep with a new email notification. Curiosity overtook her and she scooped it up, noticing that Ren didn't turn the screen off, allowing her access to all his files and apps. She tapped the email icon and saw the new email.

"New video from Marshmallow Heaven

Watch a guy get smothered by a girl's giant tits and see him cum."

Yang noticed a link attached and tapped it, where it took her to a porn site called "Marshmallow Heaven" and consisted of nothing but pornos involving women with large breasts. "Looks like Ren has himself a big boob fetish," Yang chuckled. She started the video and watched it for a bit. She found the video enjoyable to watch, given that she has big tits herself, and it also made her horny a little. It also gave her a naughty idea for her next lesson with Ren.

 **( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )**

The next day, Yang rejoined Ren in his dorm for more studying again, but this time, this had something else planned. She was dressed in tight cut-off jeans and a tight tank top which showed off her curves, with the edges of her breasts showing out of the shirt. Ren took notice of her choice of outfit, but he ensured he remained absolutely composed, though he did grow hot under the collar seeing her dressed in such a way. Ren opened up his books and began tutoring Yang while she merely leaned on her hand, just as she did the day before.

After a while, Yang leaned herself over Ren, plopping her big tits onto his arm while she pretended to read from a book. This in turn made Ren blush a little. After a while, Yang moved herself behind Ren and leaned into his back, squishing her boobs against the back of his neck and making him fidget, much to her delight. "Yang, must you lean into me like that?" Ren eventually asked after Yang squished her boobs into his back enough times.

"Aw, but I thought you like being smothered by big boobs, giving how much you like to watch videos from Marshmallow Heaven," Yang cooed, making Ren turn a beet red. "Yep, I know, and I must say, I never would've imagined you of all people would have a fetish for being smothered by big breasts. I bet you like to dream of me, Pyrrha, and Professor Goodwitch smothering you with our big boobs, don't you, naughty boy?"

Ren fidgeted in place a little, embarrassed with himself when Yang's tank top suddenly fluttered down in front of him onto the desk. He realized too late when this meant when his chair suddenly spun around and Yang pulled him into her embrace, melting his face into her flesh. "There, that better?" she cooed. "You feeling better now that you've got a moment to relax from schoolwork and have a nice pair of marshmallow tits in your face?" Ren gave a slight nod from within her tits, preferring to remain within them. A low hum escaped him as he nestled into her breasts. Ren's hands clasped around her tits and gently squeezed, making Yang smile with a moan. Yang sat herself down onto Ren's lap, and quickly grinned when she felt a lump in his pants, but chose to ignore it for now. Ren pulled away and then pressed his lips to her right tit, giving the nipple a gentle suckle. "You're like a baby sucking on his mommy's boob for milk," yang giggled.

"I want more, Yang," Ren commented after pulling his mouth away. Yang grinned and slapped her breasts together, making the nipples touch, and Ren went onto the nipples and wrangled his tongue around them, dribbling saliva down her breasts and onto their lap. "I love your boobs, Yang!" Ren told her. Yang lifted his chin up and gave him a kiss.

"That's good, because I want to see your hard cock that's poking me right now." Yang got off Ren's lap and went down, where she pulled at his pants and allowed his hard cock to rise up. With a grin, Yang pressed her tits together and slid the cock in between her mammaries, making Ren wince and moan with pleasure. "Ah, there we go. You like this, don't you?" Yang purred. Ren nodded. "You'll like this more then." Yang slowly lifted her breasts up and down on Ren's cock, exciting him further.

"Yang…That feels…" Ren tried to get out, but he lost his voice when he sighted her jiggling breasts bouncing in rhythm. He cupped his hands around hers on her breasts, and she removed hers.

"Hm? You want to bounce my tits yourself?' Yang purred, watching Ren bounce her tits up and down on his cock, which slowly grew larger in girth and length. "Ah, here we go!" Yang pressed her lips onto Ren's cock and sucked up the precum that spilled from the tip. Ren soon sped up and suddenly shot a load of cum onto Yang's face, making her squeal with glee. She lapped up the cum around her lips and gave Ren a big grin. "My my, such a big load from a simple titfuck."

"Yang, can we go further?" Ren curiously asked. Yang smiled and stripped off her shorts and panties, then seated herself back onto Ren's lap again. She lifted herself up, grabbed his dick, and lowered herself onto it, exhaling a sigh of relief as Ren's cock nestled inside her pussy cavity. Ren tensed up, gripping Yang close while resting his face on her cleavage.

"There we go. You just enjoy my boobs while I do the work," Yang assured him as she began bouncing on his cock. Ren stuffed his face in between her breasts and gently began motorboating, making Yang chuckle at his action. She continued riding him further more, speeding up and drenching his cock and her pussy in his precum. "Fuck, your cock just keeps piercing my insides!" Yang cried out with a grin, wrapping her arms tighter around Ren and bouncing harder than before. Ren ran his tongue along Yang's cleavage and nipples, sucking on them both and tugging on them with his teeth.

"I'm about to cum," Ren shot out amidst his tit sucking.

"Good! Hold on a little longer for me!" Yang cried out in ecstasy as she sat all the way down onto Ren's cock and making it strike her womb. "Oh, fuck yes!" She pistoned up and down faster and faster, spurring Ren to his climax. Ren finally reached his limit and he slammed Yang down all the way onto his cock and smothered his face into her bosom as he came, shooting his full load inside her and splashing her insides with hot cum. Yang's tongue fell open, her eyes rolled upward, and rapid exhales left her. Ren kept inside her for a moment, allowing his hot cum to slosh around a little, then he pulled out, allowing his cum to flow from Yang's entrance and onto his lap and floor.

The two stopped to catch their breath, though Ren did his by resting his head onto Yang's cleavage. "Geez, you really love my boobs, don't you?"

"They're the visual definition of marshmallow heaven, pure and simple," Ren complimented as he nestled into them again, lifting them with his hands.

"Yes they are, but I need my marshmallows back right now." Yang got up and dressed herself, noticing that Ren watched her anytime her tits bounced. She went back to him and shoved his face into her bosom one last time. "There, something for you to dream about later tonight," she purred after pulling away. "See you tomorrow for the next lesson," Yang told Ren with a wink before leaving.

Ren sat himself at his desk, still strewn with textbooks, and let out a sigh. A grin spread across his lips as he reminisced on his experience with Yang and her incredible breasts, and he grew more eager for his next tutor lesson with her.


	18. Bellamomma Seduces the Dragon

**Chapter 18: Yang x Kali (Lesbian, MILF, scissoring, oral, cheating)**

Yang and Blake disembarked the ship at Menagerie Harbor and headed down the path, taking care to avoid the many Faunus and few Humans that dotted the area, going about their own business. Blake lead Yang up a hill and pointed out at a large palace. "That's my home there," Blake remarked.

"Whoa, you live in a palace?! That's bangin'!" Yang commented.

"Just try to behave, okay? Especially around my parents. I want them to approve of you," Blake sighed, hoping that the idea of introducing her girlfriend to her parents was a good one.

"Hey, don't worry. Even if your parents don't approve of us, it won't change how much I love you, kitten." Yang wrung her robotic arm around Blake and gave her a hug.

"I'll always love you as well, my dragon," Blake answered, returning the hug.

The two went down to the Belladonna Palace, where they were greeted by Blake's mother, Kali. "Blake, it's so good to see you!" she said, pulling her daughter into a tight hug before she stopped to notice Yang. "And who is your friend?"

"Hey there, Mama Kitten, name's Yang Xiao Long," Yang answered with a wink and finger guns. Blake rolled her eyes, but Kali gave a giggle.

"Your friend is very interesting," Kali whispered to Blake before inviting both women inside, where they ran into Ghira, Blake's father, who was waiting in the foyer.

"Blake, welcome home!" he boomed, taking his daughter into his arms. "It's been, what, a year since you last came? I recall you bringing that troublesome Monkey Faunus boy last time." Ghira, like his wife, took notice of Yang soon after hugging his daughter. "And who is this? Another blondy?"

"Wassup, Big Belladonna?" Yang chirped with a wave.

"I can see this one is more carefree than the other," Ghira remarked with a sullen tone.

Ghira took the girls to the sitting room while Kali came back with some fresh tea for everyone. Once everyone got comfortable, Ghira pressured Yang so he could learn about how she knows his daughter. "Well, we used to be partners back at Beacon, and I tell ya, your daughter is one hell of a lady with a hella lot of moves, if you know what I'm saying," Yang explained. Ghira gave her a narrow, stern look while Kali rubbed her chin with curiosity. "Yeah, one time, we were fighting an Atlesian Paladin prototype, and Blake threw me the cloth to her sword and I used it to swing around, propelling myself faster and faster with my shotgun gauntlets, and with enough speed, I punched the Atlesian Paladin so hard that I shattered the mecha to bits!"

"I'm impressed," concluded Ghira, nodding his head in approval.

"I like her," Kali whispered to her daughter, earning a gratuitous smile in return.

The four continued chatting for a couple hours, and Ghira and Kali increasingly grew to like Yang more and more, whether for her combat prowess, her respect to Faunus of all kinds, as well as her cheery attitude and love towards Blake. Yang also earned respect from Ghira when she gave him her best punch (with her fleshy fist, of course) into his open hand, which left a red mark and had him sore for a while. "I haven't seen a punch like that since my White Fang days! I like you already, Yang!" he complimented with a hearty laugh.

After a while, the Belladonnas decided to have a feast to celebrate the return of their daughter and her girlfriend. Ghira elected to go out shopping and took Blake along while Kali stayed behind with Yang so the blonde can help her arrange the dining room.

It took Kali and Yang under an hour to set up the dining room, thanks in part to the augmented added strength her robotic arm gave her, and when they had finished, Kali took the blonde dragon into the kitchen to help her prepare the dishes. "I must say, you've really impressed my husband today," Kali commented to Yang as they prepared some large bowls.

"What can I say, it's a natural talent of mine," Yang chuckled.

"You've impressed me the most though," Kali whispered to her, turning her head to keep Yang from seeing her blushing face.

"Well, I prefer to make a good impression on my girlfriend's mother," Yang admitted. Kali left the counter and went behind Yang, pretending to do some other task, but her current objective happened to be Yang herself.

"Tell me, did Blake ever tell you about the one common trait among Faunus women?" Kali whispered to her, creeping up behind her. "We're all bisexual." Kali's hands found themselves on Yang's breasts just as her words registered in her mind. "Ah, your breasts feel so soft, just as I imagined!"

"Mrs. Belladonna…We can't…" Yang moaned as the pleasure of Kali's hands swept over her. "If Blake and Ghira…"

"They won't be home for at least a couple hours. Ghira was always a slow one when it comes to shopping," Kali assured her as her fingers traced along the helm of Yang's shirt.

"But Blake…" Kali's fingers found themselves under Yang's shirt and tapped at her skin. "…This would be cheating…"

"I prefer to think of it as sharing," Kali cooed as she yanked Yang's shirt off, exposing her toned body and bouncy bosom in a black bra. Yang blushed a deep red. Kali spun her around and pressed herself against Yang, pushing the blonde against the counter. "You're so beautiful." Kali pressed her lips against Yang's in a tender kiss. Yang wanted to resist, but she quickly noticed what a good kisser Kali was. "Just relax and let your new mommy take care of you." Kali pulled down her chest shirt, allowing her plump breasts to bounce out. She then took off Yang's bra and then pressed her breasts against hers, making the two pairs meld with each other while the women blushed a deep red.

Kali slipped her tongue into Yang's mouth, which she accepted, and the two wrangled around a bit before Kali pulled out, flicking saliva into the air. She came forward again, kissing Yang's lips, her cheek, and her neck. She trailed kisses along Yang's cleavage and onto her boobs, where she curled her lips around one of her nipples, where yang made soft mewls. "Your lips feel so good, Kali."

"It's a mother's skill to be good with her lips, either talking, kissing her child good night, or reading her little girl bedtime stories. Same can be said for when that mother needs to pleasure her would-be daughter-in-law," Kali explained with a coy smile. Kali undid Yang's shorts and slid them down, taking in her black panties. Kali pressed her fingers to Yang's pussy, eliciting a soft moan from the dragon, then she pressed her lips to them.

"Oh, Kali…" Yang moaned. Kali raised herself up and gave Yang a loving kiss. "…Make me feel good…I want you so badly…" That sealed the deal for Kali. She pounced onto Yang, where the two began making out in a rough fashion, both of them loudly moaning and their hands clawing at each other's clothes, tearing them off and leaving them on the floor. They embraced in a passionate kiss, trading tongues once more. Kali pressed herself against Yang, pushing them both against the countertop and causing Yang to fall backwards onto the counter, sending a couple bowls rolling and a few things falling over, which neither cared about. "Come eat me like the kitten you are, mommy," Yang cooed as she spread her pussy lips open with a lick. Kali did not hesitate to go down onto the blonde dragon, pressing her mouth to her pussy and sticking her tongue inside, wiggling around and tasting her wet walls, making Yang cry out in ecstasy. "Fuck, you're better at this than Blake is!" Yang admitted.

"Where did you think she got it from?" Kali teased, making Yang laugh, which turned into gasps when she went back to the pussy. "And don't be mistaken; I'm no kitty like my daughter. I'm a cougar."

"Ooh, I like that!" Yang exclaimed, growing more excited at the idea of a cougar Kali. Kali lowered her down onto the floor. Kali laid herself on top of Yang and began shifting her body in tune with Yang's, making their pussies rub together, eliciting erotic moans from both women. Kali sat up and interlocked her legs with Yang's, where the two began scissoring on the kitchen floor. "Kali…Mommy, I'm about to cum!"

"I'm about to cum too, Yang!" Kali cried. The two came together, holding each other close as they rubbed against each other faster and faster until they finally climaxed, squirting onto each other's pussies.

The two took a moment to calm down, with Yang resting in Kali's warm embrace. Yang nestled her cheek into Kali's MILFy cleavage, and she soon began licking Kali's nipples and kissing her skin. "Hmm, you're like a baby sucking for milk," Kali whispered, pulling Yang closer to her bosom.

"But I'm your baby now," Yang smiled. "I must admit, Blake never tired me out completely after one round."

"That's one of the best things about older women: we know exactly what to do to satisfy you all in one go." Yang chuckled and clutched her new MILF tighter. "We best get dressed before Ghira and Blake get home."

The two got themselves dressed again. Once they had finished, Yang suddenly pushed Kali against the fridge and got in front of her, where she gave her a loving kiss. "You know, you'll have to teach me some of your MILF tricks so I can satisfy my Blakey better," she whispered to her.

"Of course," Kali answered with a smile. Yang suddenly groped one of Kali's breasts and cupped her pussy, making her wince.

"And next time we have ourselves some fun, I want to invite Blake to join us." Yang gave a devilish smile, satisfied with her newfound fetish for her girlfriend's mother.

"Anything for my future daughter-in-law," Kali told her, closing the distance with a passionate kiss, which Yang happily accepted.

"Mom! Yang! We're home!" called Blake from the front door. Yang and Kali quickly broke away and set themselves in the kitchen, pretending to be working instead of making out. Yang caught a wink from Kali.

"It'll be our little secret, okay?" the Cat MILF purred before her husband and daughter came in, allowing her to get to work on making dinner.

"So, did anything interesting with my mother while we were out?" Blake asked Yang.

Yang glanced at Kali with a smile. "We talked, for the most part. I got to learn what an incredible mother she is," she answered.

"Yeah, my mom is pretty cool. She's always looking out for me, and I imagine she'd do the same for you."

"Yeah, I imagine so." Yang gave Blake a big hug and a kiss on the cheek, making her kitten blush a deep red. Even with all the satisfaction Kali gave her, Yang knew no one could replace her Bellakitten, not even a Bellacougar.


	19. Schneecest XMAS

**Chapter 19: Weiss x Winter** (Incest, lesbian, groping/touching, passion, scissoring, oral, fingering, bath)

It was Christmas morning at the Schnee manor, yet the air felt colder than usual, with the house blank of any decorations, a tree, or even gifts. Weiss sat in her room, still—as Weiss would put it—imprisoned by her father after he grounded her, ripped of her inheritance of the Schnee Dust Company, and forced to stay at the manor until her father somehow coaxes her into the Schnee he wants her to be. Weiss herself just wanted to be alone for this Christmas, especially after everything that has happened, sitting in her room, the only one allowed to visit her being Klein, whether he wanted to talk or deliver her a drink or meal.

"Weiss? Are you in here?" called a new voice from her bedroom door. A voice she has not heard since the Vytal Festival over a year ago. Weiss turned and saw Winter enter with a small, wrapped gift in her hand. "I heard about what happened between you and father, I'm sorry." Winter came over with her arms out for a hug, a hug that Weiss was happy enough to take. "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner, I've been really busy."

"It's…It's alright. I'm just happy to see you again," Weiss told her sister as she hugged her tight. "It's good to see someone who's always on my side."

"I know it's not much, but I want you to have this," said Winter, handing her the gift. Weiss tore off the wrapping paper and found a beautiful frame holding a collage of pictures. One was of a younger Winter holding a 1-year old Weiss in her arms, the first time Winter ever saw Weiss when she came home from Atlas Academy on winter break. Another was of Winter and Weiss when she was but a child, both of them enjoying PB&J sandwiches together with smiles that spoke of the yumminess. A third had Winter and twelve-year Weiss riding on her shoulders, which Weiss recalled was of when Weiss sprained her knee while they were playing, which escalated into the two exploring the Schnee mansion together that entire day with Weiss on her sister's shoulders. Finally, the last one was a photo Weiss remembers quite well: her last day at the Schnee manor before she departed for Beacon to become a Huntress. She could recall how only Winter saw her off before she boarded the airship, giving her a big hug, the best of wishes, stopping only so Klein could take a picture of the two sisters.

"I love it. It's the best gift I've ever had," Weiss smiled, giving Winter another big hug. "I'm sorry I didn't get you anything. I would have had I known you were coming home today."

"I know what sort of gift you can give me. How about we take a bath together, for old time's sake?" Winter suggested. Back when the girls were young, Winter often gave Weiss her baths herself.

"I could use a hot bath, with scented soap bubbles, and everything," Weiss admitted. Winter took a quick moment to lock the door so no one would disturb them and then followed Weiss into the bathroom adjacent to Weiss' bedroom.

Inside the porcelain white bathroom, Winter started up the large, in-ground bathtub, rapidly filling it with hot water and adding a mixture of scented soap, from roses, nightshade, and lilac flower. The air grew heavy with the scents of flowers and the water grew a layer of soapy bubbles over the water. "Shall we?" Winter said as she carefully shed her military uniform, neatly folding it and laying it onto a table. Weiss did the same as well, adding her ice blue dress next to Winter's. Seeing her after so long, Weiss noticed how athletic and slim Winter's body was compared to her own, even though both work in dangerous and hell-raising occupations.

Winter entered the bath first, leaning against the wall and beckoning Weiss to come in. Weiss slowly entered, wincing at the hot water with each touch before she let out a sigh of relief as her body became submerged. "Come here, Weiss," Winter begged, her arms reaching out for her sister. Weiss leaned backwards into Winter's arms, who entrapped her in her embrace. "There, doesn't this feel relaxing?" Winter whispered.

"Yes…Yes, it does…" Weiss moaned with a smile. "This is exactly the sort of thing I've been needing." Suddenly, Winter's fingers teased along Weiss' hips, making Weiss cry out, splashing water. "Winter!"

"Your skin is so smooth," Winter remarked as her fingers traced along Weiss' body, even across her small breasts. "I've missed you so much while you were gone, Weiss." Winter's fingers touched at her sister's soft nipples while she pressed her lips to her wet neck, making her wince.

"Winter…We shouldn't…What if father…" Weiss moaned out, unable to form complete sentences as Winter enticed her.

"Damn father and what he thinks!" Winter snapped, though not directly at Weiss. "He never cared about you or I, so why should we give a damn what he thinks if he saw us like this?" Winter spun Weiss around so she could look at her. "I want to show you that someone still and always will loves you, Weiss." Winter cupped her hands around Weiss' cheeks and kissed her deeply, exhaling low moans from her lips. Weiss was surprised by this action, but she soon gave into temptation. Weiss wrapped her arms around Winter and leaned into the kiss, both of their lips glued to one another. Winter's tongue poked at Weiss' lips and the younger Schnee allowed entry, where her sister explored her inner mouth.

Weiss broke away and went down on her sister, lightly kissing her neck and cleavage. She went down onto her breasts and kissed the nipples, making Winter sigh in return. Weiss looped her tongue around a nipple and pressed her open mouth against it, letting out loud moans for Winter to hear. "Oh yes, Weiss, keep doing that…" Winter moaned. Weiss continued, cupping her hands around her sister's large breasts, her fingers slopping at the wet skin.

"Winter, I feel so weird…" Weiss moaned in between kissing the boobs. "I feel like I want you…yet I know we can't…"

"Who says we can't, my little sister?" Winter cupped her hand around Weiss' chin and lifted her to her level, making her sister blush a deep red. "What father or anyone else won't know won't hurt them." She sealed this proposition with a passionate kiss, which Weiss no longer resisted. Winter suddenly slipped two fingers into Weiss' snatch, making her cry out, splashing water everywhere. "I want you too, Weiss…" Winter's finger teased her sister's insides, making soft moans leave her. "How about we go to bed, you and me?" Winter cooed. Weiss quickly agreed and the two sisters exited the bath, quickly dried off, and retreated to Weiss' bed.

There, Winter laid the naked Weiss onto the mattress and got on top of her. The two glued together in a passionate kiss, their hands exploring their bodies. Winter went down onto her sister and kissed her nipples, and gave them a lick of her tongue. Weiss responded by pressing Winter's breasts together and sucking on the nipples simultaneously. "Ah, yes…That feels so good, Weiss…" the eldest Schnee girl cooed as her little sister continued pleasuring her breasts. "I love how you play with my tits…" Winter eventually had to pull Weiss away, where she slipped her fingers into her sister's snatch and feeling around inside. "Ah, you're so wet, little sister. Are you so horny from your older sister playing with your virgin pussy?" Winter teased, earning a series of rapid, moaning nods from Weiss in return.

"Please…Make me feel good, Winter…" Weiss gasped out. Winter stuck her fingers in further and added a third as well, making Weiss yelp in ecstasy. "Yes…Like that!"

"I've been giving you too much love. I want you to show me what you can do," Winter whispered into her ear. Winter lied down onto her back and spread her legs, revealing her pink pussy amidst her pale white skin. "C'mere" was all Winter said as she beckoned Weiss to come over.

Weiss obeyed and pressed her mouth to Winter's slit, making her cry out and squeeze her own breast. Weiss' lips tickled at her slit, and her tongue ran up and down Winter's flesh, making her coo. Weiss spread her pussy lips open and stuck her tongue inside. Winter cried out louder now, pressing Weiss' face closer. Weiss' tongue explored her sister's inner walls, tasting her precum. "Weiss, I'm cumming!" Winter suddenly let out as she squirted all over Weiss' face.

After Weiss cleaned off her face (with both her tongue and a cloth), the two sisters joined together at the hips, interlocking their pussies together, and slowly started grinding together. "Fuck, this is so enticing, Winter!" Weiss cried without stopping.

"Keep going, Weiss! Make me cum again!" Winter ordered, taking Weiss' hands and grinding against her harder than before. Both Schnees bumped and humped, moaning the entire time as they reached their climaxes. "Weiss! I'm ready to cum!"

"Me too, sis!" Weiss answered. Both girls clasped together in a hug while spurring the other further. Their mouths fell open and their faces contorted to those of orgasmic pleasure as they confided in their sister to bring them to orgasm. Finally…

"I'M CUMMING!" both shouted as they pressed together one final time, allowing their pussies squirted onto each other. Both girls took a moment to calm down from their orgasmic high, occasionally giving each other kisses. Weiss tried a few times to touch Winter's breasts, but her hands were constantly slapped away.

"No no, we don't need you becoming horny again so soon," Winter casually told her. She went forward and gave her little sister a loving kiss. "But there is always next time," she whispered, making Weiss smile.

Weiss wrung herself around Winter in a loving hug. "I love you, Winter."

"I love you too, Weiss. I'll always love you." Both girls lied down and pulled the bed covers over themselves, where they held each other close as they drifted to sleep. "Merry Christmas, Weiss," Winter mumbled to her sleeping sister before sleep overtook her next.


	20. You Know Nothing, Jaune Arc

**Chapter 20:** Jaune x Pyrrha (passion/romance, oral, titplay, public sex, vaginal penetration, anal, fingering)

Team JNPR, along with many of their friends and several Huntsmen and Huntresses, were stationed in an encampment somewhere in Forever Falls on a mission during their third year. Everyone was currently busy gathering firewood for the upcoming night, reviewing their mission details, preparing their weapons, and chatting amongst each other. "So far, the journey has been smooth," Pyrrha remarked to Jaune as the two inspected and cleaned their weapon, hoping to spread some good spirits among each other.

"Well, hopefully it persists for the rest of the mission," Jaune sighed, giving her a weak smile. "Actually, I just wish I had a moment to stop and relax for a little bit instead of all this preparing, walking, searching for that giant Grimm, and more stupid shit." Pyrrha returned his smile with a weak one as well.

"Nikos, you're on firewood duty! Now!" called a nearby Huntsman. Pyrrha waved in confirmation and took her leave.

"I'll be back before you even know it," she told Jaune before going off. Jaune sighed to himself and finished up treating his sword.

 **( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )**

Pyrrha returned a couple hours later with a large bundle of twigs and branches strapped to her back. She dumped the wood with the rest and returned to her team's tent, where Jaune was, looking over some papers. "Where are Ren and Nora?" she asked.

"They're doing a job for one of the Huntsmen. They're gonna be gone for a few hours or so." He kept his focus on his papers while Pyrrha sat down next to him.

"Well, how about we spend some time together, just the two of us? Take a short break from our work, you know?" She curled her hand around his, but he ignored her and focused on his papers.

"Sorry, Pyr, but I gotta check our quota and make sure we have everything we need to stay out here in Forever Fall for at least two weeks." He took back his hand, where he took a pen to one paper and made a couple scribbles on it.

Pyrrha, unsatisfied, suddenly lashed out at Jaune, making him flinch, but instead of striking him, she snatched his sword from its scabbard and dashed for the tent entrance. "If you want it back, come and get it!" she teased him before running off. Jaune grumbled and ran after her.

Outside, he spied her a ways off among a few of their friends, where she gave him a smiling wave and took off with him following behind her. Jaune followed Pyrrha out of the camp and into the woods, where she began blending into the red-clad trees thanks to her red hair and clothes. Jaune soon lost her among the trees. "Pyrrha!" he yelled, spinning around, hoping to catch a glimpse of her. "Pyrrha, c'mon! Give me my sword back!"

"What? You mean this sword?" came her voice from behind him. Jaune spun around to see her taking off again towards a large hill amidst boulders. He followed her up the hill, where she disappeared over the other side. Jaune climbed up, but he suddenly lost his footing and tumbled down the hill on Pyrrha's side. "Well, you finally caught me, now you can take some time to relax," Pyrrha told him, leaving his sword resting against a small boulder.

They were in a small opening with hills surrounding them. At the far end was a waterfall built into a rocky cliffside, with a small lake brimming with blue water. The ground was soft with red grass and the leaves of nearby trees. "What is this place, Pyrrha?" Jaune asked bewilderedly as he took in his surroundings.

"Something I discovered while I was gathering firewood yesterday," she explained. Jaune noticed that she was blushing a deep red, and she kept her hands close to her body.

"Well, it looks comforting, no doubt. We'll have to invite everyone later for a big pool party when we have the time," Jaune suggested. He went to retrieve his sword, but Pyrrha grabbed his hand and pulled him close. "Pyrrha?!" he let out before she suddenly pulled him into a kiss. "P…Pyrrha…" he whispered when she let go. "…What are…?" He was still confused, which Pyrrha saw through.

"You know nothing, Jaune Arc," Pyrrha whispered to him. She took a step back and put her hands upon her leather top, which she pulled down, revealing her breasts, making the two teens blush a deep red. "I want…I wanted us to be alone…We haven't had a chance to be alone for quite a while, not since the Vytal Festival…"

"Pyrrha…we can't…" Jaune started, but Pyrrha hushed him.

"I want you to see me…all of me…" she admitted, stripping off the rest of her clothes and standing stark naked before him. "How do…How do I look?"

"You're…" Jaune swallowed hard. "You're beautiful, as always." Pyrrha smiled and came forward, where she kissed him again, this time Jaune embraced the kiss.

Pyrrha's hands poked at the helm of his hoodie. "Do you want to do this, Jaune?" Pyrrha asked him. She would not advance further without his permission; she would not want to persist upon him.

"I do." Jaune unbuckled his breastplate and let it fall. Pyrrha went to work on his voiders, his gloves, and orange sleeves. Jaune undid his jeans, sliding them down with his boxers and shaking them off, then pulled off his sneakers, allowing his bare feet to crunch under the red grass. Pyrrha took note of his erection, as well as this being the first time they have ever been fully naked together. Jaune stretched out his hands and Pyrrha came into his embrace, where they shared a passionate kiss. They exchanged tongues for a brief moment, something they do frequently back at Beacon whenever they are alone and have free time, before pulling back into another kiss. Pyrrha's hands groped around Jaune's butt, giving his cheeks a light squeeze while his hands felt along her long red hair, where he pulled off her wrap, allowing her hair to come undone around her. "You look so beautiful, just like the day we met." They both smiled and kissed again, but suddenly, Jaune slowly headed south, making light kisses at Pyrrha's neckline, her cleavage, her stomach, above her womanhood, and stopped at her snatch, where he kissed her lips and ran his tongue along them. Jaune only gave Pyrrha oral once before, and he did a below average job then, thanks to his inexperience, but now he was performing so well that Pyrrha was shivering all over, with one of her hands clutching the back of his hair.

"How…are you so…good now?" Pyrrha moaned out, dribbling saliva onto Jaune's hair while she focused on keeping her balance.

"That's my little secret, Pyr." Jaune did not want to admit that his friend, Tristan Cortes of Team LOST, helped him improve his oral game by lending him some X-rated movies at one point. Her mind suddenly went back to Jaune when his tongue curled around her clit, sparking a new wave of intensity through her. Jaune came back up and kissed her again, but now his fingers teased her wet pussy, slipping inside her lips and feeling at her inner walls.

Pyrrha finally lost control and her knees gave out, forcing Jaune to catch her and lower her to the ground. He got on top of her, where he gave her a loving kiss and felt along her body, touching at her shoulders, her breasts, her stomach, and her snatch, each of which earned him a deep hum from his love. "Take me," Pyrrha whispered.

"Um, are you sure?" Jaune asked, feeling worried. "I mean, I don't have a condom, and is this a safe day for you? I mean, what if you get pregnant?" Pyrrha pressed two fingers to hush him and laughed.

"Jaune, it's okay, really." She pulled his head down next to hers, forcing him to inhale her red hair. "And if I do get pregnant, then I'll be happy that it was with the one who I love most in this world." That was all Jaune needed to hear.

"I love you so much," he admitted before he inserted himself into her, making Pyrrha's fingers dig into her skin while she gave a cry. Jaune slowly pushed all the way in as to not hurt Pyrrha, then went to work thrusting back and forth. Pyrrha gave short gasps with each thrust while she held onto her lover.

"I love you too, Jaune," Pyrrha gasped out before Jaune lifted her legs up above his shoulders, allowing him to plow her deeper. Pyrrha could feel her inner walls grow wet from his cock, which touched the tip of her womb. Jaune groped at her breasts, spurring her further. "Jaune…I'm gonna cum!" Pyrrha cried as she orgasmed, drenching his dick in her essence, but it did not stop him. He soon came inside, burying his dick all the way inside and spraying her walls with his hot love juices. Pyrrha let out an orgasmic scream as she felt her insides fill up. Jaune pulled out, allowing his cum to dribble out of Pyrrha's hole.

Both took a moment to catch their breath, but Pyrrha, noticing that Jaune was still hard, flipped over onto all fours and teased him with her ass. "Come and get me, Jaune," she cooed, spreading her dribbling pussy with two fingers. Jaune took her from behind, thrusting inside while he hunched over her, grabbing at her hanging breasts. "Ah, yes…keep going…" Pyrrha moaned as his cock touched her womb again. "…I love it when you touch me…" Pyrrha cranked her head around to look at Jaune, where they both smiled and shared a kiss. Jaune continued pistoning inside of his lover for a while longer before he suddenly pulled out. "Jaune, what are you…?" Pyrrha questioned before she felt his wet cock on her ass. "Jaune, wait!" she cried, but it was too late; he shoved his wet cock into her anal cavity, sending spasms throughout Pyrrha as her body nearly gave out from the pressure.

"How is it?" Jaune purred into her ear.

"It's…It feels incredible…But please go slow…" she begged, of which Jaune complied. He held onto her hips and slowed moved inward, eliciting soft moans from Pyrrha, each of which grew in volume the deeper he went in. However, once Jaune'c cock had been inside for about a minute, Pyrrha suddenly shivered and gave a painful moan, indicating she was no longer enjoying anal sex. "Jaune…can you…" Pyrrha mumbled, forcing Jaune to quickly pull out, where he turned her around and held her.

"I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?" Jaune asked her, to which Pyrrha nodded. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to…" Pyrrha made him hush and hugged him.

"It's alright," she interrupted, crawling onto his lap. That was something about Jaune she always loved; how he would always look out for her and take responsibility, even in circumstances that she allowed or were of her own doing. She looked upon him and saw that his erection was receding. "Here, let me fix that." Her fingers tapped upon his penis' head and she began rubbing it. Jaune's member soon grew hard and large again. "There we go," Pyrrha remarked before seating herself onto his erect cock, pushing it into her pussy. "Ah, much more comfy." Jaune's arm went around her waist as she rode upon him, building him up for one more, good orgasm. Jaune and Pyrrha shared a searing kiss before he nestled himself into her bosom while she bopped up and down on him. He soon came, shooting hot love into her once more and making her scream to the trees above.

 **( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )**

Jaune and Pyrrha swam in the warm pond for a while, enjoying its clear blue water. Eventually, the two came together, where they embraced and shared a loving, yet wet kiss. "I wish we could stay here forever, Jaune," Pyrrha remarked after breaking their kiss. "To be here, surrounded by all this beauty, to never having to worry about the dangers of the outside world. It's pure bliss here in Forever Fall."

"It does seem wonderful, but too bad we can't survive on leaves and rocks," Jaune laughed, making Pyrrha laugh in return.

"That's true. But still, it would be nice."

Jaune pulled her close into his embrace. "But so long as I have you with me, I won't need a place like this." He gave her a passionate kiss.

Pyrrha smiled and cupped her hands onto Jaune's cheeks. "You are mine, and I am yours," she whispered to him, sealing her words with a loving kiss.

"You know, when we get back, we can lie and say we went Grimm tracking for a couple hours," Jaune suggested. "Course, it's only been about an hour already, so we've got at least one more hour to go to make it more convincing."

"Are you really suggesting such a thing?" Pyrrha asked with a sly grin. "I like it. It sounds clever."

"I guess I know some things, huh?" Pyrrha grinned and gave him a light slap upon the head.

"Perhaps, but you still know nothing!"

"Doesn't that contradict it all?" Pyrrha

"How about this? You know nothing, but you know some things, like how much we love each other and how to make passionate love. However, you're still a goofball of a knight," Pyrrha concluded.

"I can accept that," he chuckled before taking her in his arms and settling downward into the water. "Imagine that one day. Jaune Arc, leader of Team JNPR, the Arc Knight, and Knower of Nothing." They both shared a laugh at that and relaxed in each other's embrace, admiring the beautiful Forever Fall forest around them.

 **Next Time:** ArkosxNeo threesome (I know many of you wanted JaunexNeo, but I decided to do this for something more…fun. Let me know your thoughts if you'd prefer the threesome or just JaunexNeo)


	21. Neo's Threeway With Arkos

**Chapter 21: Arkos x Neo** (threesome, lesbian, domination, fingering, oral, punishment, bondage, forced.)

Jaune and Pyrrha, after a passionate round of sex, both snuggled up to each other naked in his bed, their arms intertwined with each other. "You were incredible, as always," Pyrrha giggled while he ran his fingers through her vibrant red hair.

"You say that all the time," he chuckled, holding her close. She gave him a peck on the cheek and got out of bed. She slipped on his Pumpkin Pete hoodie (despite his protests that it was his hoodie and not hers) and went to the fridge. "Oh dear, we're out of coke," she huffed.

"What? I could've sworn Ren bought some at the store the other day."

"I guess Nora got into the stash." She shut the fridge. "Look, I'm gonna go out and buy us some drinks, okay? You sit tight and wait for me to get back." Pyrrha slipped on some jeans and UGG boots, gave her boyfriend a boop on the nose, then headed out.

Jaune smiled and stretched out in bed. However, unaware to him, Neo was perched out on the balcony outside the JNPR dorm. She had been watching Jaune and Pyrrha for a while, waiting for the perfect moment to strike, which was now. She opened the door and slipped inside, crawling upon the floor like a bug. Jaune was lying on his side taking a light nap, so he did not hear her enter. Neo poked her head up onto the bed and eyed Jaune's naked body, taking note of his muscular chest. With blushing cheeks and while licking her lips, hungry for some blond meat, she slowly undressed herself, stripping off her jacket, pants, boots, and her top, then she set herself ready to pounce. That moment came when Jaune rolled onto his back and stretched himself out. Neo pounced onto him with her umbrella in hand, taking him by surprise. Before he could cry out, Neo drew the rapier from her umbrella and pointed at Jaune's throat, making him lay still.

Neo seated herself directly on Jaune's lap with his limp cock rubbing along her pussy and butt, making her lick her lips with a lustful stare. She began grinding against his penis, which quickly got him hard. Neo adjusted herself so Jaune's cock was standing tall directly against her pussy's lips. She grabbed hold of it, making Jaune wince, and inserted it into her pussy. Jaune's cock pushed all the way through Neo's inner walls, making her gasp aloud with glee. Even with the inability to speak, Neo's sexual tension is easily conveyed with her lustful gaze onto Jaune. Neo started bopping up and down on Jaune, making his cock strike her deep. "Let me go! Please!" Jaune cried, the sword still at his throat. He did not want this, especially when he and Pyrrha are together.

 _Pyrrha! She might be back soon!_ he realized, and he prayed it was soon. For now, he will just endure this sex-crazy girl. Neo grabbed one of his hands, placed it upon her naked breast, and forced a squeeze out of him, making her hum. Neo grinned upon his lap, making his cock stir around inside of her, making her bite her lips. She went down onto Jaune and ran her tongue along his neck before sinking her teeth in and drawing blood, making him shiver. Neo drank the blood and licked the wound, making a "pah" sound followed by a grin. She continued pumping Jaune's cock into her snatch, building up Jaune's orgasm and causing him to leak precum into her, while got Neo riled up. She sped up and finally, Jaune came, grunting as his hot fluids gushed inside Neo's pussy, making her gasp with glee, biting her lip as she felt the hot cum drench her insides.

However, the sudden ecstasy ride distracted Neo, where Jaune grabbed her and flipped her over. He got on top of him, pinned her hands behind her back, and reached into his nightstand, where he pulled out a pair of handcuffs (a leftover from a previous night when Pyrrha wanted to be dominated), and clicked them onto Neo's wrists, leaving her immobile. Jaune took time to catch his breath and to wait for Pyrrha, but he noticed Neo struggling to break free. "Nice try, but those are some tough handcuffs, and you'll need Pyrrha's polarity to get them to unlock," Jaune sneered at her, to which Neo stuck out her tongue with a mean look.

Jaune suddenly got a naught idea. "Since you wanted to fuck me so bad, and you like sticking your tongue out, how about you suck my cock while we wait for Pyrrha to get back?" _A couple minutes should be plenty to punish her._ Neo grumbled as Jaune waved his erect cock in her face, but now that she was no longer in control, she did not want it. Jaune ignored her and forced his cock into her mouth, making Neo choke on his size. "That's right, you know you like it. I saw how you looked when my cock was in your pussy." Jaune thrusted to the back of her throat a a few times before rubbing his cock along her cheeks. Neo's tongue, on reflex, wrapped around his shaft and aroused him further. Jaune was quick to cum this time, splashing Neo's cheeks with his cum and making the girl gag. He pulls out, allowing Neo to cough out some cum, but some of it already went down her throat. "Good girl. Now, we wait for my girlfriend to get back and we'll decide what to do with you then."

 **( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )**

Pyrrha returned within another fifteen minutes, and suffice to say, she was surprised to see a naked girl handcuffed to the bed and Jaune sitting on the floor waiting for her. He explained what happened, to which Pyrrha expressed concern for him, but he assured her that he was alright, aside from being shaken up from the ordeal. "So what should we do with her?" Jaune asked upon finishing.

Pyrrha glanced over at Neo, who was lying on her side, trying to get out of the handcuffs. "Well, we have discussed doing a threesome one day…" she whispered as she pulled at the helm of her hoodie.

Jaune grinned. "I like where this is going." They both embraced in a loving kiss, where Jaune pulled off Pyrrha's clothes, making her naked. They both went the bed, where Jaune went at Neo's butt while Pyrrha sat herself by her head. "Ready for some fun, girly?"

"As punishment for trying to rape my boyfriend, you're gonna eat out my pussy," Pyrrha remarked, aiming Neo's face for her snatch. Neo sighed and dug in, wrangling her tongue up and down Pyrrha's pussy lips, making the redhead hum with pleasure. Jaune himself ran his erect dick along Neo's lips and shoved in, making her gasp aloud, especially now that Jaune was in control.

"Damn, her pussy feels a lot better now things have turned around," Jaune remarked as he thrusted around inside.

"Don't go all out, hun, you gotta fuck me in a little bit," Pyrrha reminded him, to which Jaune flashed her an "okay" hand motion. "Hey, pay attention to the clit!" Pyrrha shot at Neo, who was starting to falter. Neo wrangled her tongue along Pyrrha's clitoris, eliciting a orgasmic cry from her. "There, that's how you do it!" Pyrrha pushed Neo's face in deeper, forcing her to inhale her scent and stick her tongue directly inside. Jaune, however, grew more excited, and he slapped his hands around Neo's breasts, lifted her up, and proceeded to strike her deeper. "Jaune, I'm thinking I want a turn now," Pyrrha mentioned.

"You got it, babe." Pyrrha flipped Neo over and lied down on top of her. Jaune leaned over his redhead love and gently kissed her neck then gave her a nip. He inserted his cock in between Pyrrha and Neo's pussies, sparking a low cry from them both. He rubbed his hot shaft against their lips before pulling out and inserting himself into Pyrrha, making her cry. "Just relax and focus on having fun with the girl," Jaune assured her as he gently and slowly thrusted back and forth inside Pyrrha. Pyrrha nodded and went down onto Neo, exchanging tongues with her and sucking on her breasts, making Neo loudly moan. Pyrrha's fingers teased Neo's pussy, making the ice cream girl shiver all over.

"Jaune, I think this girl wants another taste of your cock," Pyrrha cooed. Jaune chuckled and pulled out, where he and Pyrrha lifted Neo up onto her knees. Pyrrha took position from behind while Jaune took the front, where he rested Neo on his lap, pushing his hard cock into her pussy's folds while Pyrrha fondled her breasts and licked her neck and kissed her lips. "I think she's loving it." Neo's eyes were rolling backwards and her tongue was hanging out as short gasps escaped her with each thrust of Jaune's dick. "Be sure to cum inside her so she gets the full experience."

"Will do," Jaune answered as he gave Neo a few good thrusts, making her gasp louder. Pyrrha rested her chin on Neo's shoulder and stuck her tongue out for Jaune; he went forward and took her tongue into his mouth, where the two had a passionate kiss. "Damn, I'm gonna cum now!" Jaune pushed Neo all the way down onto his cock and shot her full of hot semen, making her shudder from the intensity of it all.

Once they had calmed down, Jaune and Pyrrha lied in bed embraced in a passionate kiss while Neo sat at the foot of the bed, except now she was handcuffed to a bed leg. "That was a lot of fun, Jaune," Pyrrha remarked.

"I gotta say, it was a good first threesome." Pyrrha chuckled and booped his nose. "So, what should we do with the girl?"

Pyrrha glanced over at Neo, who was silently awaiting her fate. "I think we should keep her. We can eventually train her to be our little toy and we can lend her to Team RWBY. I'm sure Yang would like to have fun with her." Neo swallowed hard.

"I had no idea you were so naughty, Pyrrha," Jaune chuckled.

"I can be a lot more naughty for you tonight, if that's what you want." The two embraced together while Neo let out a sigh, somewhat content with her new fate. She figured that it could be worse; they could've called the cops on her. Plus, and while she will not directly admit it, she enjoyed how great the sex with Jaune was.

 **NEXT TIME: Jaune x Pyrrha's Mother**


	22. Jaune Plus MILF Nikos Equals Arkos

**A/N:** With help from a few users, I've learned that the Critics United that has been threatening to take me down cannot do anything but scare tactics and whine like little bitches. So Book of Erotica is here to stay! I'll still be posting future chapters on Ao3, for those who frequent it for their erotic fanfiction needs. Oh, and fuck the Critics United, aka CUnts.

 **Chapter 22: Jaune x Pandora Nikos (Pyrrha's Mother OC)** (MILF, vaginal penetration, titplay, blowjob)

I sat in my classroom waiting for the bell to dismiss them for the day. My best friend Pyrrha was sitting next to me reading a book and humming to herself. Okay, you can do this, Jaune, just ask her out to the arcade after school, but this time, be more assertive about your friendship with her. "Hey, Pyrrha, wanna go to the arcade once school is over? I've got us some Lien reserved for Street Brawler 2." Smooth, Jaune. She cannot resist her favorite arcade game.

"I'm sorry, Jaune, but I have gymnastic practice after school. I'm sorry," Pyrrha answered. Great, just great.

"It's fine…" The bell suddenly rang. I grabbed my things and headed home; walking through Vale to my house took less than a half hour and I soon reached the cozy place. Next to my house was Pyrrha's house, where her mother was out front watering her flower garden. She spotted me and gave me a smiling wave, which I returned.

Gods, Pyrrha's mom is so beautiful. I can see where she gets her good looks and charm from. That long fiery red hair…those vivid green eyes…that smile…plus those tits…Damnit! Don't think like that! I went to the front door and went for my key, only to realize it wasn't in my bag. Wait…ah, shit…I forgot it on my nightstand again…"DAMNIT!"

"You okay, Jaune?" Pandora called to me from the fence line.

"I forgot my key, and mom and dad are still out at work," I explained with a sheepish laugh, feeling disappointed with myself.

"Oh dear, so you'll be out here until dark. Here, come stay inside my house until your parents get home, I insist." I expressed my thanks and she invited me inside.

I was only inside the Nikos household once, and that was a couple years ago when they moved in. Dad made me go over and help them unpack; it paid off in the long run as Pandora gave me some money for the help and it introduced me to Pyrrha, where we became as thick as thieves since. Now that I've seen everything unpacked and the family settled in, the house looked spacious for just the two of them (Pandora has been single since Pyrrha was about five) and it looked beautiful. I headed for the living room and flopped down onto the couch with my backpack at the foot of it.

Pandora sat down beside with two iced teas, one of which she handed me with a smile. Gods, she's not just beautiful, but she's super kind. I said my thanks and sipped my drink while she surfed the TV.

Now that I'm close to her, I can make out more of Pandora's figure, and for a 40 year old single mother, she is better than I thought; had I never met Pyrrha, I'd pin her to a tree, if you catch my drift. Her breasts bulged out in her dress and apron, and her beauty only radiated the longer I sat next to her. "Anything you're interested in watching, Jaune?" Pandora asked me.

"Yeah, your MILF tits," I answered before taking a sip. I suddenly choked on my drink when I realized that I said that aloud. The air around us suddenly grew silent as we both processed what I just said. "I…uhh…" I started, trying to mend the situation.

Pandora seemed to have wanted to fix the situation herself, which she did by removing her apron and pulling down on her dress, exposing her double D breasts in her fiery red bra. "P-P-Pandora!?" I cried, confused by her actions.

"What? Didn't you just say you wanted to see them?" she teased, acting completely serious. She scooted closer to me, trapping me against the arm of the sofa. "C'mon, don't you want to touch my MILF tits?" I can barely believe this is happening! Pyrrha's mother just showed her tits to me and wants me to touch them! "Gerbugahgrrr…" I slurred out. Pandora giggled and took one of my hands and placed it upon her breast.

"There, isn't that better?" she asked me in her lovely calm tone as she curled my fingers around her soft flesh. "Ahhhh…it feels good to have someone touch me like this…"

"Ms…Ms. Nikos…" I stuttered, taking my hand off (though I didn't really want to), but Pandora took it back.

"Call me Pandora," she purred, leaning close to me. I swallowed hard. "I know you like my daughter, Jaune…" Aw, damn. "…I like you too." Wait, what? "You've been such a wonderful man to both Pyrrha and I. You helped us move in and you were Pyrrha's first friend."

"Oh, c'mon, Pyrrha must've had plenty of friends before moving to Vale," I argued.

"No, she hasn't. Pyrrha never had any friends back in Mistral. You are her first ever friend." This was news to me; Pyrrha always said that she had friends back in Mistral.

Pandora sat up and stared directly at me. "Pyrrha loves you, you know. She would always talk about the things you two do together after school and on weekends, and she would always brighten up whenever you were mentioned." Wow…All this time, I thought we were just good friends.

Pandora inched towards me again, making me freeze up. "I want to help you and Pyrrha get together, but first, I want you to do one thing for me, Jaune…" Somehow, I knew exactly what she wanted. "…Make love to me. I haven't felt the touch of a man in years, and you're the first I've felt an attraction to since Pyrrha's father."

Pandora came forward and kissed me. Her lips were…warm and soft. I returned the kiss, resulting in her wrapping one hand around to the back of my head while her other went to my jeans, where she slipped her fingers inside and felt at my penis, which was growing hard. I winced at her touch, but we didn't stop kissing. "Undo my bra for me," she whispered. My hands went around and, after fumbling around a little, the bra came off, which she tossed onto the floor.

"Now that you've seen them, do you still like them?" Pandora cooed. I swallowed hard and my hands shot forward, my fingers curling around the mounds. Pandora moaned at my touch. "Ahh…just like that, Jaune…" I got fully hard, and she noticed. She pulled away and went down to my jeans, where she undid them and fished out my erect cock. Fuck! I didn't expect to be with a woman this soon in my life, let alone Pyrrha's own hot mom!

"Hmm…your cock is so big for someone your age," she complimented me before going down on it. She ran her tongue around my head, making me shiver, then she gave it a long lick like it was a lollipop. She licked me like that a few more times before stopping to give me a loving smile. Damn, even when she's like this, she's still beautiful. "Do you like this, Jauney?" Great, now she's giving me a pet name.

"Yeah, it's pretty good," was all I could say. Again, still trying to comprehend that Pyrrha's mom wants to fuck me.

"Is there anything you want me to do for you?" she sweetly asked. "Anything you want, just ask mommy." Fuck, I think I got harder from that remark.

"Um…I wanna suck on your tits…" I answered. Pandora laid down on her back and hoisted her glorious breasts in her hands. She gave me a wink and blew me a kiss, beckoning me to go to her.

I climbed on top of her and went down onto her, where I wrangled my tongue onto her left nipple before giving it a good suck, making her moan. Damn, this feels awesome already. I gave her boobs a good squeeze while I continued sucking on her, then I moved onto the other one, taking her nipple into my mouth. "Good boy, Jaune. Suck on the tits that Pyrrha sucked on as a baby." Fuck, that got me more horny. I put the pressure on her, biting her nipple and eliciting a cry from her while she arched her back upwards. I slapped both boobs together and lapped my tongue around both nipples in a figure 8 motion, spurring Pandora further. "Ah, fuck! That feels so good!" she cried, holding my head closer to her. I bit onto both nipples, sparking another cry from her, and I tugged on them before letting go and allowing them to bounce back into place.

"I can't take it anymore! Please fuck me right now, Jaune!" Pandora begged me, wrapping her hands around my neck. At this point, we were so far into this that there was no turning back for either of us, not that I didn't want to. I smiled and gave her a passionate kiss, making us both enclose together. We moaned and shared tongues. My erect cock poked the crotch area of her dress. I tore off my clothes and grabbed at the top of her dress. She gave me a nod of approval and I pulled her dress down, allowing it to fall to her ankles.

I now observed her in all her glory with nothing left to the imagination anymore, and I can say with one hundred percent certainty that Pyrrha's mother was absolutely beautiful. She clasped her hands on my cheeks and brought me back in for a kiss. We embraced in a hug. My penis rubbed along the underside of her pussy while her breasts were flattened against my chest. We broke apart with a "pah" before we both fell down onto the couch with me on top of her. "Do it. Put it in me," Pandora whispered without hesitation. I guided my dick into her slowly––forcing sharp moans from her––before I fully inserted myself inside. Fuck, I just lost my virginity to a hot MILF! Not just any hot MILF, but Pyrrha's hot mom! "Oh, Jaune, you feel so good!" Pandora cried, slapping her arms around me. "Fuck the pussy Pyrrha came out of! That spurred me on. Each thrust I made was deep, hitting the tip of Pandora's womb. Each thrust made her gasp aloud and she pulled me into a tight kiss, where I also groped at her tits, making her moan louder.

"Jaune, I want to take charge now," Pandora moaned. I sat up, where Pandora seated herself on my cock with both of us facing the television. Pandora grinder upon my lap, stirring my cock inside of her, making her bite her lip. "Fuck, you're so big inside me." Pandora slowly started rising up and down on me, where I wrapped my hands around her front and grabbed at her tits. "Geez, you're like a baby," she teased.

"You won't think I'm a baby anymore once I've cum inside you and filled you up!" I retorted with a grin. I grabbed her hips and thrusted my hips, striking her deeper. Pandora exhaled orgasmic cries as we both neared our boiling point.

Suddenly, we heard the front door open accompanied by Pyrrha's voice. "MOM! I'M HOME!" she called out as the door closed. Suffice to say, I freaked out, but Pandora merely pushed me down below the sofa's height and she herself leaned backwards against the cushion, making only her shoulders and above visible, then she quickly turned the television on onto some random movie (the front door lead into a small dining area which was conjoined to the living room to the north and with the kitchen on the left when you come in, so unless Pyrrha physically walked into the living room, she wouldn't be able to see me or her mom naked).

Pyrrha walked in and headed for the kitchen. "Hey, Mom, how was your day?" I heard Pyrrha say, followed by the opening of the fridge.

"Oh, you know, same old, same old. Just cleaning house, tending the garden, and watching TV," Pandora answered while I prayed to the Gods above that Pyrrha not walk into the living room.

"Sounds cool. I gotta go shower and do my homework, so I'll be down later for dinner." Pyrrha was about to head for the stairs when…

"Y'know, I caught Jaune when he got home. He seemed disappointed about something," Pandora remarked. WHAT THE FUCK, PANDORA!? "Did something happen between you two?"

"Wh-What? N-No! Nothing happened!…Well, he wanted to hang out at the arcade after school, but as you know, I had gymnastics." Pyrrha, please go upstairs before things get awkward!

"Well, before he went inside his home, he told me how much he wanted to spend time with you. Think about it, will you?"

"Yeah, I'll be sure to do it, but right now, the shower is calling me." Pyrrha disappeared upstairs and Pandora gave me the signal that we were clear.

"That was too damn close!" I whispered to her. I reached for my jeans. "Look, I better get home before Pyrrha catches us!"

"No, you haven't cum inside me yet like you said you would," Pandora told me, slapping my hand away. She got me horny again (thanks to Pyrrha's arrival making me flaccid) and inserted me back inside her wet pussy. "Ah, there we go." With no other choice, I grabbed hold of Pandora's hips and guided her as she bopped up and down on me. I grabbed one of her nipples with a gentle suck while she held on, both of our orgasms building up. She came first, exhaling rapid moans as her insides squelched with her love juices, coating my cock in them. I pounded her insides for another minute before I pushed all the way in and came, shooting my hot cum inside of her while she gave out a blissful cry.

While we both calmed down from our orgasms, we kissed and traded saliva. Once we had both fully calmed down, Pandora climbed off of me and slipped her dress and apron on while I dressed as well. "I best leave before Pyrrha notices I'm here," I told Pandora as I grabbed my bag.

"If you're going home, you should use this…" Pandora told me as she held up a key. "It's a spare key your mother gave me a week ago. She complained about how you're always leaving your house key at home, so she gave me this spare should you ever forget yours." Wait…so I could've gone home whenever I wanted…

"Also, follow me." Pandora lead me outside to the backyard of her house and to the back door. She pulled out another key from her pocket and slipped it under a floor mat in front of the door. "That's a spare key to the front door. If you're ever locked out of your house again, use that key to come to mine whenever you want, especially if Pyrrha is out and you need some loving from your new mommy," she explained, whispering the last part into my ear. She checked to ensure no one was in sight and she gave me a passionate kiss and felt at my crotch. I responded by grabbing one of her tits, making her moan. "Don't worry, you and my sweet daughter will be together in no time, but promise me that if you two do it, be sure to use protection, okay?" I promised her that and Pandora headed inside, where I then headed home.

 **( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )**

"DAMNIT!" I cursed, realizing that I forgot my key yet again.

"Oh dear, is my brave knight locked out of his house again?" came the playful voice of Pandora next door from over the fence line. "If you need a roof to hide under while waiting for your parents to get home, you can use mine, Jaune." A check of her surroundings, and I watched Pandora slip the fabric of her dress downward, revealing a naked breast. She gave me a wink and I eagerly followed her into her house.


	23. She's a Good Witch and a Bad Wench

**Yang x Glynda** (Lesbian, teacher, dildo, 69)

Yang Xiao Long, the fourth member of Team RWBY, and arguably the strongest of the first years, sat in Professor Goodwitch's classroom listening to the stern blonde teacher give her lesson on the various uses of Dust, especially as weapons. Yang took a quick glance at her teammates; Ruby's cheek was leaning into her palm, her eyes beginning to droop. Weiss was listening attentively while taking notes, and Blake was completely silent, though she was paying attention to the lesson. Yang was somewhat paying attention to Glynda's lesson, if her fixed-gaze on both Goodwitch's buxom breasts and plump butt dictated her full attention on the lesson.

See, what you may not know about Yang Xiao Long is that, not only is she a quiet bisexual, she has an interest in older women, not that she finds anything wrong with women or men her own age, but she prefers older women as they tend to have more "experience," if you understand me. And her current target is her professor, Glynda Goodwitch. Professor Goodwitch has always had a stern, no-nonsense attitude to everyone and everything, and when Yang was called into her office after class a few weeks prior where Glynda reprimanded her on the cafeteria food fight she and her team orchestrated, Yang found herself harboring a certain lust for her teacher. The only problem is trying to convince Glynda to allow Yang to fulfill her desire for the middle-aged professor.

"Mmm, professor…" Yang muttered under her breath, her mind drifting away. Her eyes closed shut as she envisioned herself in front of Glynda's desk in the now-empty classroom, the professor herself sitting poised on her desk, her legs crossed, allowing Yang to see her black panties, her shirt cut low, allowing Yang to see more of her cleavage. Glynda gave the blonde student a smirk and beckoned her closer with her finger.

"Come here, Ms. Xiao Long," Glynda whispered with lust in her voice. Yang obeyed and came close enough to be inches from Glynda. Glynda snaked an arm around Yang's waist and pulled her close, pushing Yang's breasts against her own. Yang blushed a deep red as Glynda licked her upper lip and traced her finger across Yang's cheek. "Ms. Xiao Long, I will have to punish you for not completing your mission reports on time." Glynda came forward and pressed her lips against Yang's, who did not object. Glynda rand her fingers through Yang's long golden hair; again, she did not object. Glynda pulled away from the kiss and stuck her tongue out, which Yang followed suit of. The two wrangled their tongues together, their lips barely touching as saliva dripping down their chins. Glynda cupped her hand around Yang's breast, forcing a moan from the teen. Glynda grinned and sank her teeth into Yang's neck, forcing Yang's fingers to dig into Glynda's shoulders where she was holding onto. "Yang…" Glynda moaned.

"Professor…" Yang moaned back, her pussy growing wet with excitement.

"Yang…"

"Professor…"

"YANG XIAO LONG!" Glynda shouted, awakening Yang from her fantasy. She snapped backwards in her seat while everyone looked at her, as she appeared to be in some sort of silent daze for the previous ten minutes. "I called your name twice and you did not answer. Now, tell me at least three non-weaponized uses of Dust, as I have tried asking you to answer."

Yang racked her brain for a quick moment to answer before Glynda could grow more upset with her. "Well, red Dust can be used for whoever you need a small flame, such as lighting your fireplace, or melting something flammable, lightning Dust is great for conducting energy, and blue Dust is good for your fridge."

Glynda corrected her glasses while giving Yang a cold glare. "Very good, but pay better attention instead of letting your mind wander off to who-knows-where."

 _Oh, you'll see where soon enough,_ Yang thought, a smirk spreading across her lips as Glynda returned to the lesson. After the lesson ended and everyone but Team RWBY had left, Glynda called Yang to her desk. "This is the fifth time you have wandered off to daydream land in my classroom, Ms. Xiao Long," Glynda explained. "I can understand somewhat if you were falling asleep, but you're not, so you have no excuse."

"Professor, I can explain," Yang tried to explain before Glynda hushed her up.

"I don't care. Come back here at seven tonight for detention, and maybe I might be able to instill a desire to pay attention in class into you. Now leave." Yang gathered her bag and headed back to her dorm with the rest of her team. Yang decided to take advantage of her detention in fulfilling her desire for her professor.

Later that day, as seven neared on the clock, Yang stored her Twin Dragon dildo which was double-headed for both participants to enjoy. Yang felt glad that she got this from Tristan Cortes, who got it from a friend who worked at an adult store, for she knew that Glynda would not be able to resist the thought of sliding the huge dildo into Yang's pussy and connecting their pussy lips together. The mere thought of it made yang shiver with excitement, and she found herself getting turned on. Her hand crept towards her crotch, but she froze. "No, let's save you for Glynda," Yang told herself, giving her crotch a little tap. Yang dressed herself in a clean school uniform and went to Glynda's classroom.

At the door, Yang gave a light knock and Glynda answered. "Ah, good, you're here, Ms. Xiao Long," Glynda said as the blonde girl entered the classroom. "Now, take a seat and you will be writing sentences for detention." Yang sat down at the front row, straight across from Glynda's desk. Glynda handed her several sheets of paper and then waved her riding crop at the blackboard, where a piece of chalk floated up and wrote the sentence, "I will pay attention in class and not daydream."

"You will write this sentence five hundred times, and I expect you to focus while doing it," Glynda ordered. Yang pulled out a pair of earbuds and slipped them on, and that's when Glynda slapped her crop onto the table. "And no music! This is your punishment!" Yang sighed and put her earbuds away. She worked tirelessly for the next hour, thanks to her quick handwriting. The only thing keeping Yang awake through this torture was being able to have Glynda to herself afterwards.

Finally, Yang finished the sentences, but she continued writing some more to give herself time to think up how to approach Glynda. She got up and walked to Glynda's desk and handed the papers to her professor. Glynda took a minute to look over the papers to ensure Yang wrote the sentences correctly while the blonde stood before her. Yang knew now was the moment to act, to capture Glynda in her snare and seduce her. Yang propped herself onto the desk, showing off a little skin under skirt, but Glynda did not notice, nor did she care, for she was still reviewing the sentences. Yang gave a little pout, then she unclipped three buttons on her shirt, exposing cleavage. "Professor Goodwitch," Yang teased, raising her skirt up higher, revealing her bright yellow panties.

This time Glynda looked up, and when she saw the Yang in such a manner, her cheeks grew red, but her eyes narrowed into a mean glare. "Ms. Xiao Long, by Iris' Grace, what are you doing?" Yang did not answer, instead grinning and jumping onto Glynda, knocking her backwards in her chair, sending them both clattering to the floor with the young blonde on top of the middle-aged one. Yang pulled her shirt apart, ripping the buttons off and exposing her full bust in a matching yellow bra, her smooth, toned chest exposed to her professor. "Yang Xiao Long, get off of me this instant and stop this nonsense or I will have you expelled!"

Yang only grinned more and came closer to her teacher's face. Glynda flinched back as Yang's smiling face came closer and Yang brushed her lips against Glynda's neck, making the witch wince, biting her lip. "Ms. Xiao Long, stop this this instant!" Glynda warned, but she did nothing to stop the girl.

"If you don't like it, then make me stop," Yang teased her while still kissing her neck. Glynda's hands clenched up and moved to Yang's shoulders, ready to push her off, but then Glynda gave a sudden gasp, for Yang's hand was caressing her vagina over her stockings. "I suppose you don't want to stop me considering how wet you are already." Yang raised her hand up; her two fingers were dripping with a little love nectar. "Heh, who would have thought you could be so lewd, Goodwitch." Yang brushed her hand against Glynda's cheek, making her shiver.

"Yang…" Glynda whispered. Glynda's mind was conflicted; she wanted to uphold her role as a professor, but Yang just made her aroused, something she has not had the pleasure of in some years, and having this buxom teen on top of her, willing to give herself to her, was overpowering her. Glynda swallowed hard, and she chose the immoral route; she placed her hands up on Yang's cheeks, feeling the teen's warm touch. "Oh, you feel so warm, Yang; it feels comforting."

Yang smiled and bent towards Glynda's face again, her lips pursed open for a kiss. Glynda was scared–Glynda Goodwitch, scared!–but she opened her lips as well. Yang came down and closed her lips around Glynda's in a passionate kiss. Yang placed her hands around Glynda's neck and pulled her teacher closer to her as Glynda moaned at the teen's touch. They stayed together for a minute, then, as Yang was pulling away, she tugged at Glynda's lower lip with her teeth.

Glynda rose from her fallen chair and Yang suddenly pushed her against the near wall, making her glasses unhook off her ears. Yang swiped the lens and put them on her eyes with a grin. Glynda smiled and gave a little chuckle, a rare sight to behold. She took her glasses back and placed them carefully on her face. "You have quite a lot of energy, Yang," Glynda noted. Yang gave her a grin. "So your next lesson is to put to the test how long you can go having sex with me. If you succeed, then I will forgive you for daydreaming in class so much, though I suspect your daydreams have been about me." Yang gave the professor a nod for an answer. Glynda's hands moved to her shirt bottom and she pulled it out, then over her head, exposing her large breasts, making Yang blush like crazy. Glynda came close to Yang and wrapped her hands on the teen's shoulders followed by a kiss to her lips. Yang returned the kiss while she ran her hands up and down Glynda's nude body. Glynda broke the kiss to move down and plant her lips to Yang's cleavage. Yang placed her hand on the back of Glynda's head and pushed her closer to her body, her soft moans leaving her lips.

Glynda pulled up and pushed Yang onto her back on the desk behind her, sending assorted pens, papers, and a ruler clattering to the floor. Glynda crawled on top of Yang, where she reached behind and unhooked the teen's bra before tossing it aside to the rest of their clothes. "You know, when I fantasized about us together like this, I always imagined myself being on top," Yang giggled.

"Well, I am your teacher, so I make the rules," Glynda smirked. She bore down onto Yang on the desk and traced her finger across Yang's cheek, making her shiver at her teacher's touch. Glynda pressed her breasts against Yang's and shifted back and forth, their nipples grazing against one another as both women let out arousing moans.

"Glynda, you're making me so horny right now," Yang muttered in between her moans. Glynda pressed her lips to Yang's and then forced her tongue inside her. Yang accepted the invite and wrangled her with Glynda's, dripping saliva down Yang's cheeks. Yang broke from the tongue wrestling to have a taste of Glynda's breasts; oh, those gorgeous, plump, milf-style breasts, as Yang would say. She licked her lips with joy before pressing her lips to the right nipple and gently suckled on it while her left hand caressed the other while pinching the nipple, which made Glynda wince every time. "Your boobs taste incredible, Glynda," Yang complimented. Glynda ran her fingers through Yang's hair while biting her upper lip as Yang pleasured her breasts.

"Thank you, Yang, and you appear to be quite experienced with boob playing as well." While Yang continued to massage Glynda's nipples with her tongue, her hands worked to pull down Glynda's stockings, unveiling her pussy that was now dripping. Her left hand shifted from the breast down to it, clamping her middle three fingers over Glynda's horny pussy. When Yang's middle finger teased the entrance, Glynda's grip on the girl tightened, her eyes slammed half-shut, and her body shivered. Glynda's fingers curled around Yang's head as she pushed the blonde teen closer to her pussy. Yang spread her pussy lips open and flicked her inside inside, making Glynda loudly moan.

"No, I-I need to have you as well, Yang," Glynda moaned as she pushed Yang down onto the ground, then positioned herself over Yang's own vagina in the "69" position. Glynda pressed her mouth to Yang's pussy, a low moan escaping her lips. Yang spread Glynda's pussy lips once again, located her clitoris, and gave it a flick with her tongue, forcing the teacher to let out a high-pitched yelp as her body tensed up. Yang grinned and gave her clitoris another flick, then another, and then she closed her lips around it and gave it a gentle suckle. Glynda's own fingernails clawed at the skin on Yang's legs, leaving behind cuts that would stay for a couple weeks, as she shivered at Yang's touch. Tears began to fall as she felt herself growing highly aroused, something she has not felt in years.

"Oh, Gods, I need-I need you to make me feel good, Yang!" Glynda cried out as she exhaled deep moans; this was a side to Glynda no one has seen in a long time. "I want you to fuck my pussy with your mouth so bad!" she raised herself up onto Yang's face and straightened her legs to give her student some breathing room. "Stick your tongue inside my wet pussy and face fuck me like a whore!" Yang grinned as wet juices ran down Glynda's legs from her pussy. Yang reached up and pressed her lips against her professor's pussy, sparking a small cry from Glynda as she ran her tongue inside of her. Yang could taste the pussy walls inside as they clamped down around her tongue. Glynda arched herself forwards with her hands resting on Yang's stomach for support.

While Yang was enjoying eating Glynda's vagina out, she desired to use her Twin Dragon dildo; she spotted the object sticking out of her school jacket's pocket near her. She stretched for it while still pleasuring Glynda as to keep her from wondering what she was doing, thus spoiling the surprise. Her fingers grazed her jacket, which she pulled closer, then she snatched up the dildo and brought it back to her side with Glynda completely unaware since she was so focused on Yang's face in her vagina.

Yang licked her lip as she aimed the double-headed dildo for Glynda's pussy. She quickly switched her lips with the dildo, and when it slid inside Glynda's wet pussy, the woman gave a loud cry at the sudden foreign object inside of you. "Yang, what is that thing?!" Glynda cried.

Yang gave a chuckle as she rose herself up behind Glynda, one hand still holding the dildo sticking out of her teacher, her other snaked around her waist, and her breasts pressed against the terrified Glynda's back. "Oh, this? This is my special Twin Dragon double-headed dildo, Glynda. With this, I can fuck you till you cum all over this floor." Yang licked her lips again before giving Glynda light kisses along her neck. "Now, how about I give you a taste of how good my little dragon toy can be." Yang gripped the dildo tight and slowly moved it back and forth inside Glynda's pussy, prompting numerous cries of pain and joy from the woman. Yang's trademark grin appeared on her face, a sign that she was proud to evoke such a response from Glynda. The blonde professor arched her back when Yang slid the dildo in further, her entire body quivering and her vagina dripping wet, which Yang scooped up with her fingers to taste. She smacked her lips, now savored with Glynda's love juices, and gave the witch a kiss on the lips. Glynda's hands clamped onto Yang's hair while she wrangled her tongue inside Glynda. When Yang came out, she moved to in front of Glynda and removed the dildo, resulting in a sigh of relief from her.

"Now, I'm going to fuck you, Glynda," Yang teased as she inserted the dildo within her own pussy with a groan as she stroked it a little. "Do you want me to fuck you?" Glynda bit her lip as she slowly nodded in response. Yang scooped up the witch and tossed her onto the desk, sending more items scattering. Yang aimed her new dildo at Glynda's pussy opening and inserted it in, prompting Glynda's legs to tense up while Yang wrapped her arms around the woman. "You're mine now." Yang thrusted inward, expelling a cry from Glynda and a groan from herself. "It feels good, doesn't it?" A nod in response. That aroused Yang further, prompting her to thrust faster inside Glynda, fucking her in a perpendicular position. The witch gave continuous cries of joy as each thrust made the dildo strike her womb; it only felt more pleasing as her pussy walls closed in around the dildo.

"Yang, give it to me," Glynda whispered.

"What was that, Glynda? I couldn't hear you," Yang teased with a sly grin.

"I want you to fuck me, Yang Xiao Long! Fuck me until I cannot move anymore!" Receiving her lover's request, Yang gripped Glynda's hips and plunged her dildo deep inside of her, touching her womb even deeper. Glynda screamed with joy, her fingers digging deep into Yang's back. Yang thrusted inside her teacher for a couple minutes, both their breasts bouncing in rhythm with the thrusts. Yang bent forward and kissed her professor while still thrusting inside her; Glynda practically slobbered all over Yang's mouth, their mixed saliva splashing onto the desk and floor. After a few more minutes of sexual pleasure, Yang scooped Glynda up with her arms under her legs and lifted her into the air to penetrate her deeper. Glynda wrapped her arms around Yang's arms while digging her face into her shoulder, turning her cries into muffled moans. She bit into Yang's shoulder, making the blonde teen give a little cry at the extra pleasure that added to the already high amount of ecstasy she was experiencing. "Glynda, I'm about to cum," Yang groaned in between thrusts.

"I'm about to cum too, Yang. I haven't felt this good in a long time, so make me cum like crazy," Glynda told her. Yang gave Glynda a passionate kiss as she thrusted harder and faster into her. After a couple minutes, Yang gritted her teeth while Glynda threw her head towards the ceiling; her eyes were crossed, her tongue was hanging out, and she let out an orgasmic shriek as she squirted onto the dildo inside of herself, causing her essence to drip from her pussy down the dildo, to Yang's pussy, and down the girl's legs. Yang orgasmed on her half as well, forcing her to expel from her pussy and down her legs as well. Yang fell backwards against the wall as Glynda slid herself from the dildo, then she snatched it from Yang's pussy and slid it inside her mouth, giving off soft moans as she lapped up their combined semen while Yang caught her breath.

"My my, Looks like Glynda Goodwitch isn't quite done yet," Yang joked. Glynda ignored her and finished sucking up the last of the semen before giving a good swallow. "I take it detention is over now, so I better get back to my dorm." Yang got up and got dressed again, pocketing the dildo after Glynda finished.

Glynda dressed herself as well, but before Yang could leave, she came up behind her and cupped her breasts in her hands. "If you ever daydream during my lessons again, Ms Xiao Long, then I will have to give you detention again, and don't think I won't let you take the lead next time if it happens."

"Yes, Professor Goodwitch," Yang smirked. Glynda smiled and gave the teen one long passionate kiss.

"Good to hear." She gave Yang a good breast squeeze, another kiss, and finally stroked her hair with her hands. "However, feel free to come to after class should you ever need some 'tutoring.'" Yang grinned at that prospect and gave her teacher a big kiss on the lips.

"I will take it into consideration, Glynda." Yang gave her a wave before leaving, closing the door behind her. Glynda went back to her desk and organized everything again, raised her chair back onto its legs, and sat down. She tossed the sentences papers into the trash bin and started grading some papers. As she was grading them, her left hand brushed against her pussy. "Oh, Yang…" she moaned as she continued grading the papers.

Now, Glynda is both a Good Witch, and a Bad Wench, thanks to Yang Xiao Long.


	24. THE END

**Book of Erotica**

I regret to inform everyone that I am officially ending the Book of Erotica series. This is largely due to a lack of motivation to write RWBY smut, which I've been void of for the last several months. Not to mention that I've been more focused on my plot-centric stories as of late, which I've chosen to focus more on.

However, do not fret, as I do intent to make Arkos smut for my Book of Arkos series (with Arkos being my RWBY OTP, it's easier to make smut material for the couple), and in my story-centric fanfics, such as The Game The Gods Play, will feature softcore smut (I've recently discovered that I write better smut where there's a story and interaction surrounding it), so my smut days are not entirely over.

I want to thank everyone for their support for the BoE series, however, and I do hope all of you and plenty more enjoy what is present in the BoE collection already. I am happy to have so many supportive readers, whether it's for my smut or for my stories.

—Izlawake


End file.
